The New Housekeeper
by ShadyGreySteele
Summary: Anastasia has a different back story. She applies for a housekeeping job in Christian Greys Escala penthouse while Ms. Jones is on temporary leave to make ends meet. He has an active submissive but will sweet Anastasia Dominate his Megalomaniac heart? This part is in Christian's POV. No copyright intended. All characters and similarities belong to E.L James & the 50 shades trilogy
1. Chapter 1

**The New Housekeeper**

**Okay here's another "What If" scenario for you. I have been working so so so hard on this so I hope you like it. It's my favorite so far. Again though it's very racy and has explicit sexual descriptions throughout the story. I will still continue to update my other stories. I just haven't had time and then I got all into this one and I'm a scatterbrain but I'll get to it. **

**Anyway hope you enjoy this one for now :)**

**Anastasia has a different back story. She applies for a housekeeping job to make ends meet in Christian Greys Escala penthouse while Ms. Jones is on temporary leave caring for her ailing sister. He has an active submissive but will sweet Anastasia Dominate his Megalomaniac heart? **

**This part is in Christian's Point of view. I will consider doing hers as the story progresses. Xo. No copyright intended. **

**All characters and similarities to the 50 shades trilogy belong to E.L James and all the rest was thought up by my Grey obsessed mind! This storyline is my work and property apart from 50 shades names and direct quotes.**

Well it's been a rough couple of weeks without Mrs. Jones here since her sister has become ill. I have had 3 replacements in the past 6 weeks and had cleaning crew here yesterday I don't have time for this shit, I have an empire to run, I'm a fucking billionaire CEO I can't worry about this shit. I like Gail working for me; I don't like change when it comes to my home staff. I mostly miss her delicious meals she would prepare for me and she was comfortable with my lifestyle, didn't judge me and would even prepare weekend meals in case my subs weren't very good cooks.

My current sub Kelsey is shit at cooking so I don't even bother. She is however quite a good fuck and a well-trained submissive. In reality outside of her she's not very submissive at all, she works as a bartender at a gentlemen's club here in Seattle and has a reputation for being a bitch. She's not aware that I do full background checks on all my subs as well as occasionally have a PI check up on them outside of here to make sure they are complying with the NDA they have signed. Hers has extra clauses for privacy and if she even mentions knowing me to anyone I have enough pictures and documents to keep her from ever holding a job anywhere in any city or state in the US. I can be very persuasive and a small donation from me to any business will guarantee my warning to her.

This is her 5th Dom/Sub relationship and the others ended amicably. She knows not to cross that line with me or her punishment will be grounds for a safe word followed by her being permanently dismissed. She's a bit of a gold digger and loves all the clothes and the car I have gifted her with so as long as I keep her happy then she fully submits to anything I want. She has a tolerance for pain like none of my former subs but I would never even consider taking this relationship anywhere but my playroom. I have never even kissed her or let her touch me. She is just a fuck doll to me honestly, she resembles the crack whore more so than the rest, and maybe that's why I'm so hard on her. I sent Kelsey home last night because she had a family issue so she wont be here until Friday evening, usually I would spend today working from home and fucking or whipping her 5 or 6 times today so I'll have to maybe hit the gym later to blow off some steam.

One of my mother's housekeepers Audrey has been here the past 4 days as a favor from my mother and she's fine but she's been working for my parents for 6 years and mother will not let her go so easily. Yesterday was her last day and mother's driver picked her up about an hour ago. It's a rainy Sunday morning and a new girl is coming here for an interview today as a temporary cook and light housecleaning..Her name is Anastasia Steele and her background check came up the cleanest I have ever seen. She is a 21 year old former college student who attended WSU Vancouver. She took a year off due to financial reasons and moved back to Seattle.

She is a single, honor student with no current relationships or children, no criminal history and very little family none which live within this state. She's lived in foster care since the age of 12 and been on her own since age 16 and has attended school full time and held a job. She is currently living in a studio apartment here in Seattle and is looking for live in work as a housekeeper/cook so she can put away money for tuition. She has no experience in this field and her former jobs include working at the school library and part time at a hardware store and waitress. At one point she held all three jobs at once. For one so young she seems driven for what though I'm not sure.

She is also currently working part time at the local library here in Seattle not too far from my apartment building. I am giving her an interview for 2 reasons. First Ms. Jones recommended her after meeting her at the library; she said they struck up a conversation about English literature that led to a two hour talk about their favorite authors and love of cooking. She said the girl was shy, well-educated and kind and even though she is poor she volunteers every Wednesday and Sunday evening feeding the homeless for the past two years. The second reason is that anyone who would sacrifice cleaning toilets and work 3 jobs to pay for their education shows dedication and perseverance. I normally don't these interviews but because she will be living in my home potentially I need to meet her and make my own assessment.

She will need to sign an NDA before we even exchange pleasantries. I will also require that she prepare a meal of my choice and one of hers to sample her cooking, if she can't cook she's out. I also really hate having to explain my lifestyle to anyone so I need to make it clear that what goes on in my playroom is my business and she is never at any time to discuss it with me for any reason at any time ever. She is to clean, cook and keep out of my personal and business life.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Her interview is at 8:45am and her first test will be tardiness. One minute late and she can go back to the library and search online for another job. At 8:30 Taylor alerts me that the girl is here and waiting in the foyer just off the elevator. I am available to see her now but I'll have Taylor send her in at 8:45 precisely. I'm in a foul mood today, its Sunday morning and by now I would have fucked my sub at least twice, now I have to do an interview, fuck. I'm pissed, I need to relieve some stress. My workout this morning did nothing to ease the ache in my cock. My subs stay from Friday evening until noon on Sunday.

At 8:43 Taylor heads out and shows the girl into the living room. She has to sign the NDA before entering my home office. I'll be working at home today until 2pm so I'll be checking up on this girl if she makes it past the interview. I have CCTV throughout every room in this house, nothing gets past me or my security starting with Taylor, ex-army, 6'2" buzz cut hair and capable of diffusing a nuclear missile. Taylor has her sign the NDA as soon as she enters the apartment. She signed it without a second glance or a single question.

The girl walks into my office; she is around 5'7" very slender, pale with long chestnut hair. She is wearing a shapeless black skirt with a loose ill-fitting white blouse, she looks like a waitress, and her shoes are some hideous slightly worn ballet flats. Damn Gail! Are you fucking serious sending this girl to me? I'm already annoyed and I extend my hand to the girl as a greeting. "Miss Steele, I am Christian Grey, It's nice to meet you". She looks up and reaches out her hand and before she can utter a word I'm halted in my tracks. Fuck me! Her eyes are a light crystal blue that are hypnotic.

She has a soft lovely face that looks like Botticelli himself would have painted given the chance. "Nice to meet you Mr. Grey, thank you for the opportunity to interview for the job" she says sweetly and breaks eye contact looking down at her hands. It appears my looks are having an effect on her as well. That usually happens but after a few moments they figure out I'm out of their reach. Well maybe not her, she is gorgeous, the type of girl who could easily be my sub. _Oh Christ, this young girl is here to clean up your used condoms and wash your underwear. Stop this shit now Grey. No fucking employees golden rule number 1._

"Please have a seat Miss Steele" She sits across from me on my leather loveseat and crosses on leg over the other showcasing her sexy leg and my dick is at attention under my desk, I have fucked every sub on that seat at one time or another. _Oh Christ this is ridiculous. I need to just interview her and stop drooling over her already._ We go over the simple basics of what I require in a housekeeper/cook. I will have Taylor give her a house tour. I couldn't bear to show her in that playroom. I'd rather she come to her own conclusions and keep it to herself. I assure her that what goes on my home requires the utmost discretion and if any rules signed in the NDA are broken legal action will be taken. She seems very easy going and amenable.

She's extremely shy which pleases me immensely. Her answers are short and clipped; she's not going on about herself. She's quite taciturn like Taylor almost. Honestly she is so sexy I knew I was going to hire her the minute she walked in here. If I can't fuck her I can at least imagine I'm fucking her when Kelsey isn't here.

I offer her the job to and tell her she can start tomorrow, "You can move her belongings in after 10pm tonight as to not to disturb the other tenants." I say tersely

"I don't have much to bring Sir just some clothes and a few personal items, nothing I can't carry" She says softly. God she really is very sweet but why hardly any stuff?

"Very well Miss Steele, but I am curious as to where you might store your furniture?" "

I am currently living in a furnished apartment so I only have my clothing, shoes and my keyboard Sir" Hmm a musician I am an accomplished pianist and unfortunately she will be subjected to my 3am playing when I can't sleep.

She seems very excited about getting the job and I almost want to smile at her but I can't show her my nice guy side. She's an employee and I want her scared shit of me_, just maybe on her fucking knees sucking my dick while I whip her with a riding crop_. _Grey, it's not going to happen, stop_.

Taylor gives her the tour while I watch on my security camera. I watch her look through the playroom in quiet surprise. She doesn't seem fazed by it too much, if she is, it doesn't show. I am the only one with access to the playroom on my CCTV not even my security team has access to that. Honestly they have had to see me fuck the shit out of every sub at one time or another, Ill fuck them anywhere I please it's my home, my life. If they don't like the overpaid wages and bonuses they get, then they can fucking leave and be replaced in a nanosecond. Well maybe not Taylor and Ms. Jones they have been both been here 4 years and I value them as employees and people.

Miss Steele cooks the meal of my choice followed by an Italian dish she made just from the ingredients in my refrigerator. They were both fucking delicious but I just gave a nod and said "it'll do fine" and she blushed. She knew I really enjoyed it.

Miss Steele arrives back here at 10pm sharp with just one medium suitcase, a backpack. Taylor said that she dropped her keyboard outside of Escala and it cracked. He said she was very upset and just put it by a trash can and kept walking. She has on tight black yoga pants and plum fitted tank top. Her body is toned but soft and flawless looking, damn. I show her too her room upstairs next to Gail's room. I made sure she had an alarm clock in there and I printed her schedule and pinned it to a board on the wall near her door.

Monday-Friday I like breakfast on the breakfast bar by 8:15am, she is to be waiting at 8am to take my order. I have a list of house chores that are needed daily and lunch and dinner times vary on a daily basis so she is to be on call until 6pm. After that she can leave me something to heat up but if she knows better she will serve me. I pay my housekeepers a flat weekly rate that usually satisfies them and they are happy to serve me.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

At 5am I get up to go for my run. I do the same 5 miles every day followed by an hour of kickboxing and weight training with my personal trainer. It's still dark out and I really enjoy running when there is nobody around to snap pictures of me or fucking reporters and paparazzi up my ass. The cool morning air hits my face and it's refreshing. It's august but it never gets too hot here, in a few weeks into September and it will be much cooler outside which I enjoy very much. I do a few stretches and I can see a woman across the street stretching as well. Her hair is in a ponytail, she's got ear buds in her ear and she's wearing grey cropped yoga pants with a black sports bra. Nice view to wake up too, she has a really nice ass. The girl starts her run and I keep about 10 yards behind her so as not to startle her but this is my usual route and I've not seen her before. It's quite dangerous to run in the park alone at this time. I can hear her softly singing and it's very lovely really.

After finishing my run I get back to my building and the woman is waiting by my private elevator, _what the fuck this is a private elevator?_ "Can I help you Miss?" I ask a bit angry. She turns to face me and whoa, its the new housekeeper Anastasia Steele, wow this fucking woman is gorgeous, all shiny and glowing from her run, her cheeks are flushed and her hair pulled back makes her big blue eyes practically pop out of her head, wow

"Oh good morning Mr. Grey I hope I'm not disturbing you, I was just returning from my morning run, I can wait for the next elevator Sir" and she steps aside.

"Don't be silly, it's fine Miss Steele. Do you run every day"? I don't want her running alone, it's dangerous. _Shit what am I saying, she's my housekeeper not my girlfriend. I don't do girlfriends. _

"I try to, its helps me clear my mind and prepare for the day" she says looking down. _Hmm me too, it's doing wonders for her gorgeous body that's for certain_. We enter the elevator and I can smell her sweet scent mixed with sweat, god she smells heavenly. It's hard being this close to her. I don't know why I am so attracted to her. This has never happened to me. The rest of the ride to the 30th floor is silent but she peeks at me occasionally through her lashes while looking down. This pleases me more than it should. I really need a cold shower now. My dick is threatening to poke through my black running shorts. I have to cross my hands over it casually so keep myself in line.

"Miss Steele", I motion my hand for her to go out of the elevator first I don't want her to notice my hard-on from being in such close proximity to her in the elevator. She nods and heads to upstairs. I quickly go to my room and run the shower and like a horny teenage boy I stroke my cock hard and fast until I come to relive the ache. Oh that felt so good. It's been a while since I've done that but I have a feeling it's going to be more often while she's around. I cancel my training session and shower and dress for work. At 8am sharp the lovely Miss Steele is waiting behind the breakfast bar to serve me. She has already made me coffee and a small fruit plate.

"Good morning Sir, what can I serve you for breakfast?" She looks stunning again even in her black apron, her hair is pulled into a loose bun still damp from her shower and her skin is still glowing from her run. She has just some shiny gloss on her full lips and every time she sinks her teeth into them my cock fucking twitches. Her lips are fucking sexy as hell.

"I'll have an egg white omelet with spinach and tomato please"

"Right away Sir" and when she turns around to gather ingredients her apron is opened in the back and she has on white fitted terry cloth shorts and a black tank top. If she cleans in that I'll have a fucking heart attack. I may require her to wear a uniform just so I don't have to jerk off 3 times a day. I hope this wasn't a mistake. I have never been attracted to an employee before. She serves me the omelet and it's delicious. She's a good cook. She pours me some fresh squeezed OJ and exits the room while I eat. As soon as I finish she quietly walks back and clears my dishes and softly smiles at me.

The next few days are a little easier. I see her every morning after our run, I don't think she knows I follow behind her, it was a coincidence before but now it's to watch her run and protect her if necessary. She is working out very well, her food is delicious and well she does her best to keep the house clean by herself. I will still have the cleaning crew here twice a week and tell her it's something I've always done. I also notice that I can smell her scent throughout my home. She wears a sweet sugary body wash and when she cleans my room and living area she leaves her sweet scent behind. God she is quickly becoming an obsession of mine. Even the laundry smells like her. She's accidentally used her detergent and fabric softener on my clothes and it just made my insides burn with desire for her. She even folds my clothes cute. My underwear was folded into a perfect little square and I secretly wonder if she was aroused touching my boxer briefs.

I know she's attracted to me I can tell but she is very quiet and professional. After she finishes the housework, she showers and waits to prepare my dinner by sitting quietly in the corner on a small footstool and reading a British classic novel. She was reading pride and prejudice last night and every so often she would give a soft sigh and innocent smile. I just wish I knew more about this girl. I just feel it's not professional to get too deep with her about life or any type of personal issues. She also writes in a small brown **journal** every night. My second office is upstairs adjacent to her room and I have been pretending to be working so I can see her. She keeps the door opened about half way and sits on the floor leaning on the bed with her knees folded in while she writes. I wonder if she writes about me. I hope not. She signed an NDA and if my name is in there I won't be too thrilled.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It's Friday and Kelsey will be here at 7pm. I need to blow off some steam. I feel awkward having Anastasia see her with me. I'm not sure how she's going to take it when she has to clean up 2 dozen condoms over the weekend and has to wipe down my playroom. Kelsey arrives on time and I immediately get her in my playroom on her hands and knees. Before she can even think I cane her a few times to relieve some stress. Then I spank her with a paddle about 30 times and she calls yellow for the first time. I chain her to the bed while she's face down and just fuck her over and over with Anastasia's face on my mind the whole time. When I'm done I quickly throw my jeans on and unchain her and walk out in just my jeans, no shirt.

As I leave I pass Anastasia in the hall and she looks down quickly blushing and heads back to her room. Oh yeah she liked what she saw. I quickly shower and go to my downstairs office. I turn on the camera and see Miss Steele enter the playroom cautiously. She puts disposable gloves on and quickly cleans up the discarded condoms. She looks nervous as she quickly and thoroughly cleans up my mess, her face looks disappointed as she glances around confused and I guess wondering what I did to my sub. For the first time I feel a little ashamed of myself and secretly I wish it were her I was fucking. She is very innocent though and I don't think she could handle what I could do to her. I still would love to enjoy her body for a night. I've imagined several times last week making love to her while I masturbated. I don't make love, I fuck hard but I really want to slowly fuck this woman and savor her sweet beautiful body.

She quickly exits after she is done cleaning. I can hear the shower running again and as I pass my office I can see her long damp hair as she sits writing in her journal in a small white cami and tiny boy pink shorts underwear. She climbs up on the bed and lies on her stomach and picks up a book. Her sexy ass is peeking out of the bottom of her panties while she lays there moving her feet back and forth unconsciously. I have the urge to grab her ass and spank her till it's warmed up and pink. My cock is now on fire, throbbing from that thought but I'd rather sit here stroking myself under the desk watching Anastasia then fuck Kelsey again. I don't want to subject Anastasia to my playroom again tonight, but Kelsey or any of my subs are not allowed to enter my bedroom at any time for any reason.

The rest of the weekend is awkward. Anastasia is off duty because my sub is here but I notice when she thinks I'm not looking she straightens up anyway. She is so cute. I can't get enough of her. Kelsey seems annoyed by her. She hasn't said it but I can tell she feels threatened. She should be worried though because I'm so close to telling this lovely Ana how much I want her but I think if I did she might quit so I have to hang on for a while.

The next few weeks are business as usual. I am adjusting to her presence but my feelings for her have grown significantly. Even when my day is shit, the site of her standing in my kitchen serving me dinner or catching a glimpse of her reading and smiling takes the edge off. I still follow her on her run every day and sometimes we talk a little bit when I pretend to coincidentally bump into her.

She is very shy and closed off. She doesn't really speak unless spoken too. She has all the qualities I want in a submissive but I don't see her like that. She's very intelligent, I respect her and even though she's shy she speaks her mind just politely. She also leaves the apartment a few times a week at around 11pm and Taylor said he's seen her enter the bar downstairs in the lobby several times. I know she's 21 but I'd be disappointed if she were spending her evenings getting drunk. Tonight when she leaves I am going to have a glass of wine downstairs so I can see for myself.

At around 11pm she heads downstairs in her sexy tight jeans, fitted tee and some flip flops. She's been slowly buying new clothes since her paychecks are so generous mostly just mall brands, I don't think she cares to spend outrageous amounts on designer brands, damn I would love to spoil her with a new wardrobe. She even thanked me a few times for my generosity and said I overpay her, that's a first for me nobody has ever complained about being overpaid before. I wait about 10 minutes until after she leaves and go downstairs. I grab a small table in the corner and order a glass of wine. I don't see her anywhere, perhaps I was wrong. I wait about 15 minutes and just as I'm ready to leave she walks in. Okay lets see what she's up too.

The lounge is almost empty except for about 8 employees and a few residents thankfully its very dim and I'm hardly noticeable. She walks over to the bar and the employees all greet her warmly. _What the fuck is going on here? How does she know everyone?_ I'm really suspicious now. Does she work here too? Is she an alcoholic perhaps? Does she come down here to talk about me to other staff members in the building? Suddenly I am furious and curious.

Then the bartender welcomes her and says "the regular Ana? Huh the regular are you fucking kidding me?

"Yes please" she says musically.

"One club soda with lime on the house in exchange for a song" and she smiles. Okay just a club soda. I'm relieved but why is he asking her for a song?

"It would be my honor Joe" she giggles and she walks over to the black baby grand piano across the lounge. She plays? I had no idea; wait she mentioned a keyboard once and Taylor told me she dropped it and broke it the evening she moved in to Escala. I did hear her sing a little when she runs but nothing that anyone with ear buds on doesn't do occasionally. She sits down at the piano and places her club soda on a napkin

"It's a sad one tonight Joe" and she smiles with a bit of sadness in her eyes. The staffers stop what they are doing and give her their full attention. I'm literally crawling out of my skin with curiosity.

Her elegant fingers grace the ivory keys and my heart stops. It's breathtaking but when she opens her mouth to sing I am shocked to my core. Her voice is the most beautiful voice I have ever heard. It's soft and strong, full of vibrato in a perfect pitch matching her concert worthy piano skills. As she plays and sings I can see the sadness in her eyes as she sings about forgiveness and love and letting go of hurt from the past.

The song echoes through me, taking me back to my painful beginnings filled with neglect and abuse. It's like she wrote it for me and now I wonder what this sweet girl has endured in her young lifetime. After she plays her song, I can see some of the staff member's dash away tears. She does too as some sort of memories flood her head. She gets up after a small round of applause grabs her drink and heads back to the bar.

"that was your best song yet young lady" Joe smiles proudly at her.

"Oh Thank you, Thank you" she jokes. A waitress approaches her and gives her a big hug.

"That was beautiful Ana, really amazing. Why are you not famous? You could be filthy rich winning Grammy's with that voice, you have a gift and yet you clean toilets, ugh I could shake you!" she laughs. The waitress is correct, why is she hiding this gift from the world? Why is she like this? I have to know her but she is very difficult to read. She seems so happy but she must have had an awful past maybe even worse than mine. One of these days' I'm going to find out

"I like my job very much Leah, and my boss is very easy on the eyes". She shrugs her shoulders and giggles.

"honestly I would never want to be rich. I make music for me, not for money, if I did then I wouldn't appreciate as much" she says honestly and I'm easy on the eyes am I? I have to hide my grin. I am floored by that statement. This talented girl, and I know talent of all kinds, could really be rich and successful yet she only plays for the simple joy it brings her. I know nothing about her but I am certain that she is the most exquisite woman I have ever known. Her beauty is more than skin deep. I have to let her know how beautiful her voice is I just can't let her see me. She leaves a tip at the bar and says goodnight. It seems in the month she's been here she's befriended everyone. I'm here 4 years and don't even know the fucking doorman's name.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I follow her down and watch her play a few nights during the week and she hasn't caught site of me. Part of me wants to grab her and kiss her and tell her how I feel about her but I just can't.

When she returns upstairs she showers and puts on a white thin V-neck tee shirt with no bra and tight white boy short panties as I watch from my office pretending to type on my laptop when I'm really just watching her. She puts her ear buds in and is dancing in her room while fluffing her pillows and straightening up her room before bed. She throws herself on the bed face down and grabs a book. She bends her legs in slightly towards her side and I can see the whole outline of her delicious ass and pussy lips through her panties as she skims through the pages

As I walk by she sees me in her peripheral vision and sits up and pulls out her ear buds.

"Good evening Anastasia How are you?" I ask .

_Oh Fuck Me!_ She looks hot in those panties you can see every line between her legs in the front too, I can see her nipples perk up through her t-shirt as my eyes flicker straight to them. Look up Grey now!

"I'm fine sir, just reading. How are you?" She asks then looks down and realizes she's half-naked.

She tries to act nonchalant as she puts her fluffy light blue robe on, matching her lovely eyes, but she's all flustered and fidgety and again I would love to give her a few flicks of a riding crop on her sweet ass and across her nipples to have her sit still. Umm

"I'm well Anastasia , just going to get a snack downstairs. What are you reading?"

"Just a recipe book to get some ideas for the week" she sweetly answers while blushing again.

Damn she fucking adorable, she wants to please me but even though she's a good cook, food is not the way to my heart. If I had a heart, a good fuck is the only way in to my iced heart but I do notice she doesn't eat much at all. If she were mine she'd clear her plate or I'd take her over my knee.

Then she stands up and says "I'll be happy to make you a snack or a meal if you want Mr. Grey, what you would like to eat?"

I do like watching her cook but Kelsey is here and she cooks on the weekends although her food is shit.

"It's late I don't want to trouble you Miss Steele"_ I just want to spend any time I can with you. baby._

"No trouble sir" and she twists her hair into a braid and smiles at me hopeful.

"I'll just change really quickly" she mutters

"its fine you can stay in your pajamas, its late" and she smiles and ties her robe and puts her matching blue slippers on and skips downstairs. For a moment I can almost see her with me as my woman every night in sexy lingerie on as she cooks me a midnight snack. _Who the hell am I? I must be losing my mind. Being around her makes all my senses cloud up._

She quickly takes off her robe and puts the apron on at lightning speed. Does she not know the back is open and her whole delicious ass is on display for me to gawk at? She washes her hands and asks me what I'd like. _Her_.

"So what are you going to feed me Miss Steele? "My eyes narrow at thought of what I'd like to really eat and she blushes.

"How about some breakfast at midnight, maybe pancakes, eggs and bacon? She squeaks "sounds good" I agree, and it will take a while and I love to watch her ass and tits shake while she mixes the batter with a whisk

"Would you like me to make some for Miss Kelly Sir?" she asks curious.

"Her name is Kelsey and no she already ate but make some extra for yourself" I smirk

"Sorry, Miss Kelsey sir and no thank you I'm not hungry" she says stoically. Yes she's upset with me for correcting her and I can tell she's a little jealous.

"Eat Anastasia, you're too thin and besides I don't get to talk to you that much" and on cue she blushes bright red and continues on with her cooking. Her long flawless legs look so silky and I imagine them wrapped around me as I fuck her really hard and deep.

"Yes Sir" and she nods all submissively. Oh My God, I would do just about anything to have her in my playroom calling me "Sir" as I spanked her and sucked her full delicious breasts.

The food is so good and she has unique way of eating. She takes her pancake and piles it with scrambled eggs and 2 slices of bacon, folds it like a taco and pours syrup on it. My face almost burst from smiling and I find myself copying her. We made some small talk and she told me a little about her time in foster care and how her mother dropped her off there at age 12 to run away with a boyfriend and never came back for her. I shake my head in a disgust I know all too well about abandonment and neglect.

She said her father had remarried with children and moved to California when she was around 6 and he was in touch for a while but he didn't think it was a good idea for her to live with his new family in San Diego. She said last she heard from him was when she was 15 and he never contacted her again until last year asking for money but when she said she didn't have he never called back.

She bounced from a few homes then at 16 she was placed in a home with a woman who was physically abusive towards her and she ran away and lived in various shelters for a while. All the while she managed to go to school every day and get straight A's. She would eat lunch and breakfast there and save a little in her bag for dinner. That's why she said her appetite is small she just became accustomed to it.

I suddenly feel nauseous from hearing of her suffering. Yes mine was horrible but I was very young and was lucky enough to get adopted by a loving family who helped me achieve my goals and dreams making me what I am today. Of Course Elena had a lot to do with my discipline and structure but she was emotionless and it's rubbed off on me although I love my family deeply and I can't deny to myself that I have strong feelings for Anastasia.

**Hope you are enjoying the story so far, next chapter is racy, just a heads up.**

**Also how many of you are going to eat a pancake taco tonight? lol**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

After she heads back upstairs, I can't get her out of my head. I go back up to my office and try to do a little work. It's 2am and her door is opened about 6 inches and the lights are off. I can see her lying face down on the bed from the moonlight shining through her parted blinds. I shut the light out in my office so I don't wake her.

I'm just about to get up and go down to bed when I hear a soft moan coming from her room. My eyes dart up at her and I can see her moving her hips in a circle while she rubs herself slowly back and forth on the sheets. She is masturbating and I have never been more turned on in my life. My cock is throbbing though my pants as I watch her pleasure herself slowly back and forth saying "oh". She begins to rub herself fast up and down on her sheets as she softly cries in a whispered pleasure.

Her breathing is slow but harsh as her arousal grows. The site of her grinding her pussy back and forth on the sheets as her ass slowly lifts up and down and circles is so fucking erotic. God I want to fuck her so bad but if she knew I was watching her she might be disgusted and run.

I can't leave my office in risk of her seeing me and I'm so turned on watching her. I'll just have to wait and watch. She flips over onto her back and with her legs spread wide and her knees bent, she dips her hand further down into her panties and rubs herself sliding her fingers back and forth fast lifting her ass slightly off the bed then peels her panties off and rubs her clit fast while her other hand massages hers breasts.

God she is so beautiful. Her soft elegant fingers gently probe and trace her wet folds and her finger dips in and out of her hole slowly as she groans. Mesmerized I just watch her pleasure herself, twisting her clitoris and pulling on it. Her legs start to stiffen as I watch and slowly and stroke my cock with my hand in my pants in anticipation. She rubs and rubs until she climaxes and lays down limp and breathless.

She turns on her side for a moment and clenches her knees up and groans. I can see her sweet wet pussy dripping from her arousal. She has some pubic hair on her and I'm even more turned on now. I reach further down into my pants and grab my balls and rub, my cock is pulsating, ready to burst. Oh damn I'm going to come in pants. She slowly gets up and grabs a clean pair of panties from her drawer and slips it on her and heads to the bathroom. I get rewarded with a full view of her naked body in the dim light, she is stunning.

I quickly exit out of my office and head downstairs turned on and relieved that she didn't see me. I barely make it to my bedroom without coming all over myself. That's was the hottest thing I have ever seen. Who knew Miss sweet Anastasia could pleasure herself like that. There isn't much I wouldn't do to see that again, oh man! Even after I come all over my hand my cock is getting rock hard again already and I really want to come again. I jerk off slowly again savoring that thought of her fingers massaging her clit while she came. I stroke my large cock up and down, over and over, oh man that feels so fucking good. I lay back on my bed and jerk my cock harder and harder imagining how it would feel inside Anastasia sweet pussy. and I come all over my sheets and drift to sleep.

I have told Kelsey that this will be her last weekend; She came in with a black swollen eye last night and when I asked her she said she was in a bar fight. That's not the type of lady I want in my home. I was planning on dropping her anyway now that I'm consumed with Anastasia; she fills this void in me that I simply cannot explain.

Kelsey asked me if I had feelings for the new housekeeper and I denied it but corrected her and said her name is Anastasia not the housekeeper. I guess I'm obvious; I don't even give a shit I'm in love with this girl even though she has no fucking clue. I see how she looks at me and I know she has feelings for me too. She just doesn't know how I feel. Actually the past week she has been colder towards me and very quiet and professional. I wonder why. She also had a scratch on her neck and said she had an accident but it looked as though someone scratched her in a fight. Hmm strange, Kelsey now Anastasia, it couldn't possibly be. Although I know Miss Steele has a sweet naughty side after I watched her pleasure herself the last week. Damn the though of that night nearly made me come in my pants during a meeting at GEH yesterday.

Gail is returning in two weeks now that her sister has made a full recovery. I don't want Anastasia to leave so I'm planning on asking her if she'd like to stay on permanently. Kelsey left early tonight after I told her it was her last weekend. We parted amicably and told her I'd vouch for her when she gets her next Dom.

Anastasia is looking very sad this evening and I want to ask her what's wrong without seeming like I'm prying.

"Good evening Anastasia How are you this evening?" I ask gently

"Fine sir, Thank you" she answers quietly with teary eyes

"Mr. Grey" she whispers

"Yes Miss Steele"

I know it's my day off but I have prepared some meals for you to get you through the next week, as I will be leaving tonight for good" and my heart stops.

"What, Why, Anastasia, what's going on? I thought you were happy here." I sound all panicky

"I am or I was, well after what happened. I am assuming I'm fired sir" she mutters. _What the fuck is she talking about?_

"I have no clue what you are referring to but I'd like you to fill me in now" I snap , I don't miss anything usually but it must be bad if she wants out.

"I didn't want to say anything because I like working for you very much sir but the past few weeks your girlfriend has been threatening me and trying to force me to quit and has threatened me with violence several times and then.." she pauses for a moment and I'm pissed and confused. No fucking way I had no clue, I knew she felt jealous but she didn't say anything until this evening.

"Okay first of all she isn't my girlfriend she's just an acquaintance, and what happened, I need to know now?" I'm getting irritated but I don't want to lose Ana.

"I was on my way to get groceries last night and she was walking towards me about a block from Escala. She stopped me and was saying all this stuff to me and.." she mutters uncomfortable

"Anastasia, please tell me what she said"

"She accused me of um having a relationship with you and I told her that it wasn't true and she called me horrible names, then she started to push me and I tried to walk away but she grabbed my hair and pulled it and went to hit me but she scratched my neck, then I got her in a hold and punched her in the eye and she fell and was yelling that I'm fired and how she's going to tell you that I attacked her" she cries. Holy shit, this is a first for me. My sub fighting my housekeeper? I just shake my head for a moment trying to picture Ana knocking Kelsey on her ass and I'm not too upset about that. I guess Kelsey can take a harsh caning but not punch and from mild mannered quiet Anastasia, interesting. I glance at Anastasia who is now crying very hard while covering her eyes and hiccupping from her crying. Should I comfort her? I'm nervous I don't know what to do.

"Ana, I'm sorry you are not fired, I don't want you to go" Oh I called her Ana, maybe she didn't notice.

She looks up me curiously and my heart aches for her, she is so sweet. I can't lose her. She has no idea what she means to me. I walk closer to her and take a deep breath and I reach forward and hug her while she cries. Oh the feeling of actually touching her holding her in my arms makes every single nerve ending in my body come alive. Her sweet scent fills my senses and she looks up at me surprised then lays her head back on my shoulder and I just hold her silently and let her cry. I can't help but to lean into her hair and kiss her gently on her head a few times for comfort. When she calms down she steps back feeling embarrassed at our contact. I know she liked it, I felt her heartbeat pick up and the way she looked up at me was a look of desire.

"I'm so sorry um I didn't mean too, that was inappropriate of me. I should go" and she walks towards the elevator and picks up her already packed bags, thinking I was going to fire her, and before I can stop her the elevator door closes.

"Wait, please Anastasia" but it's too late. Shit what the fuck am I going to do now? I can't lose her. I have to tell her how I feel. I don't care if she's poor, a housekeeper, a street brawler, a secret musical genius, it doesn't matter, and all that matters is I love her. I'm in love with her. The fucking bitch Kelsey, I knew she was trouble I let my dick lead the fucking way.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I don't really know where Anastasia is going to go tonight and I'm worried. I do know that since she has been here I have been paying her well so she should have money to at least stay at a decent hotel. I'll have Taylor see if he can track her cell and keep tabs on her until she's calm enough so we can talk. This is terrible. I feel responsible for hurting her. She's so sweet and good how did this slip by me, how?

I go up to her room and I see she left some stuff behind. A few clothing items are still in the hamper and all her toiletries are still in the bathroom. I open her night table drawer and I see she left her journal behind. Oh man I want to look inside but that's so wrong. I can't, what if she comes back and catches me?

I call her cell but she doesn't answer. I leave her a voice mail asking her to please call me. An hour later she calls me finally. "Miss Steele are you alright? Please tell me where you are, I am worried about you."

"I'm fine , I'm sorry for leaving so abruptly. I was very upset"

"That's Okay, as long as you are safe Anastasia? Are you safe where are you?"

"I'm not far I'm just by the library, I will get a motel room sir, I'll be fine, please accept my apologies again for my behavior this evening" She says sullenly.

"I'd like you to return back here safely, I'll have Taylor come get you and bring you back" I plead "You are not fired, I want you back here now do you understand?"

"No sir I'll find a motel, I can return on Monday morning" she says, damn I want her back here safe but at least she's agreed to return to work.

"Anastasia at least allow me to get you a hotel room and have Taylor pick you up and bring you safely there, I insist" I'm not letting her stay in some shit hole fucking motel. She's staying in a five star suite nearby

"Yes sir, that's fine thank you" she agrees and gives me her exact whereabouts and I send Taylor to get her a.s.a.p. When she's safe in her hotel room Taylor calls me and lets me know. He gives me her room number and told me he sent room service up for her already. I sit in her bedroom for a bit and I just have to take a peek at that journal. I know it's so wrong but I feel like it may give me a clue as to what's going on in that mysterious mind of hers. I'll just take a peek. I take the journal and go downstairs to my bedroom and lock the door. I feel so guilty even though I do background checks on everyone this is crossing the stalker line even for me but I'm in love with her and worried so I have to know more.

I open the book and the first 20 or so pages are all prior to her working here. Mostly taking about her jobs and writing music. I flip the page to Sunday August 5th. She writes'

_Aug 5__th_

_Today I moved into a new place taking on a live-in housekeeping job, the pay is good and I have school loans and tuition to pay soon so I can't be choosy. My boss CG is so handsome it should be illegal. My room is very sterile but I'll warm it up soon, if he keeps me on. I dropped my keyboard during the move. I was so upset. I saved 6 months for that. I hope I can keep up with the work here, it's a big place. Need sleep and a good run tomorrow … xo –A_

So she thinks I'm illegally good looking, she's one to talk. She is beyond beautiful to me.

_Aug 7__th_

_The past 2 days have been good. I think CG likes my cooking and I made friends in the lounge downstairs when I went to buy a club soda, they let me play the baby grand after hours. I miss my keyboard. Also the boss scares me a bit, one minute he's soft spoken and next he's firing someone on the phone, hope I'm not next. He runs in the morning same time as me and I almost fainted in the elevator, he looked delicious all sweaty and his scent was heady. Gosh I'm horrible, he's my boss but I'll make sure to wear something cute so he can check out my butt, he was this morning I knew he was behind me the whole time but i didnt say a word! I need a cold shower. PS there is one room here that has me curious. I call it the red room of pain but it looks fun in a naughty way….xo-A_

Holy fuck, she knew I followed her the 2nd day and checked out her ass, and she likes my sweaty scent and my playroom, interesting. I also notice she is very discreet, no names in here. I like that, damn I want to read more. I skip a few pages and go to the weekend.

_Aug 11__th_

_Today was weird CG has his GF come over last night and they played in that red room of pain for a while. It was loud and I had to put headphones on. When I went to clean it there were a lot of condoms on the floor, He must love her and they must have a lot of sex. I've never had sex before but I'd sure like it to be with someone as handsome as CG. The GF called K was rude to me when he wasn't around; she told me I better not speak to him and threatened to fire me if I was out of line. I haven't done anything to her or provoked her in anyway. She has no idea that I kick boxed for 3 years and could punch her out with one shot, but I'm a lady and I need my job and yeah CG is super fun to stare at. He plays music late at night and sometimes I leave my door opened so I can hear. He's amazing. …xo-A _

Wow that fucking bitch Kelsey, I can't believe she was harassing her the whole time and Miss Steele never complained once. Also I'm a little pleased she listens to me play and that she is attracted to me, and wait she said she's never had fucking sex before. Oh man that like hitting the fucking lottery even for a billionaire like myself. I knew she was pure but not that pure. My playroom must scare the pants off her, I wish. God I want her. I have to have her, she will be mine. I can't let another man have her she was meant for best part and surprise was that she kick boxed for 3 years, she was right about that punch, Kelsey's eye was fucked up pretty bad.

_Aug 13__th_

_Today was better now the K left, she's only here on the weekend but for some reason she hates me. I'm not afraid of her, I'm afraid of losing my job. Frankly I'm surprised he loves her or dates her, she's horrible and he is so sweet. I'm sure he's tough with work but he is so kind to me. I secretly have feelings for him so K is on point with that but I have never shown my feelings so I don't know why that troll hates me. She purposely spilled food all over the sofa to watch me clean it and knocked my lunch on the floor. I was so tempted to rip her hair out but I smiled. I have had a hard life and believe me she's nothing I can't handle. CG ran with me today and we even spoke a little. His shorts were fitted just right and I feel so naughty for looking but it looked huge omg! Also I have saved $4500.00 since I've been here. He over pays me for sure and I feel guilty being that I'm a horrible housekeeper. I paid $4000.00 back on my school loans and bought some clothes so I only have $188.00 in the bank. I miss school but it costs so much. I want a degree so hopefully I can return next year. I need sleep. I hope I dream of his grey eyes again tonight xo-A_

This girl has had to put up with such abuse from Kelsey and she never once told me, why Ana why? I would have sent her away the very first time she said something to you. I can't believe she thinks I love that bitch, no Ana I love you baby. I'm pissed she has to work to pay fucking loans, I could make a call tomorrow and pay it off in second, but then she will know. I'll keep it anonymous perhaps. So she was checking out my package, hmm. God now I really want to fuck her so bad. I'm glad shes safe at the hotel the little money she has wont get her far. This is wrong I have to stop reading. Maybe just one more, maybe she wrote last night. Damn this was a long entry so I'll just take a quick peek.

_Sept 10__th_

_Today was my 22__nd__ Birthday. I didn't do much except for cook and clean but the boss looked super hot today in his grey suit, the way his pants hang off his hips and his shirt unbuttoned. I wanted to reach out and touch the small bit of hair on his sexy muscular chest yummy!. I have been feeling depressed the past few days because of K's threats of losing my job. I was also alone for my birthday today which is nothing new for me but I just felt sadder than usual, birthday blues I guess. I was just hoping someone would remember but since I have nobody in my life it was a sure chance nobody would .. I have always wanted a birthday party as a kid but never had one. I used to wish for a Barbie dream house and a big pink fluffy princess gown. I've never received one gift on my birthday not even a cake as far as I can remember, for Christmas either, Santa skipped my apartment building cause he was busy my mother used to say. So I went to the bakery today and got myself a vanilla cupcake and dropped it just as I went to take the first bite. I guess it was a sign and like a big baby I cried and pouted to myself. I would have bought myself a gift but I spent most of my money paying off those damn loans. It's going to be rough again for me soon. I feel it and I'm really going to miss CG I think I'm in love with him not that he would ever have the slightest interest in someone like me. I'm so beneath him, I'm a housekeeper for crying out loud! Xo-A_

I feel like a fucking piece of shit. I didn't even know it was her fucking birthday. I studied her background check 200 times and her birthday was was first thing on the list, yet I didn't remember. My heart is fucking burning with anger. She spent her birthday cleaning up my dirty underwear and cooking me dinner. No family, friends, gifts or a cake. I am reeling I want to punch a wall. I have to make it up to her. I will order the most delicious cake made from the finest bakery in France. I will shower her with pink diamonds and a gown to match if she wants. I should have known. I could have taken her to dinner, something, anything. I feel tears brim my eyes and a lump form in my throat. Why did she keep that from me? Doesn't she not think of me as friend? I guess not but she admitted to being in love with me. How could she ever think she's beneath me, she is like an goddess to me. I secretly worship her every minute of the day. She couldn't be any higher on the pedestal I have created for her. Ok this is the last entry I'll read I promise.

_Sept 14__th_

_Today was bad K attacked me a block from CG's bldg. and I knocked her on her ass in one punch after she lunged at me, pulled my hair and she scratched my neck. I'm already packed and ready to leave. He's going to fire me anyway when she tells him what I did even though she provoked me. She hit first I defended myself and frankly she deserved it. She's been attacking me for weeks for no reason. I will miss CG I have fallen hard for him. He is everything I have ever wanted apart from money but he is out of my reach. Sometimes I feel like he likes me but I doubt he would slum it, and I am an employee. I will miss his delicious scent, hypnotic eyes, his piano playing and his sweet voice, He is the only man I have ever loved and he will never know. I have been so emotional this week and distant trying to soften the blow on myself. _

_I knew it was coming. I would give anything just to kiss him once. I can't torture myself like this though. I don't have any place to go so I'm probably going to stay at a shelter that I've spent many of my teenage nights at until I can afford a small room. I can do a few singing gigs and ask for my library job back. I should be ok in 6-8 weeks. So far K hasn't told CG what happened and I'm curious why, maybe he's waiting till morning to fire me. She is probably working on a story to tell him, what a liar. I will miss all the friends from the building who let me sing at night. I will even miss his security guard T. He was like an uncle to me almost. I will miss his stories about his daughter. I packed one of CG's tee shirts in my bag so I can sleep in it to feel close to him. I will return it but his scent comforts me so I'll mail it back in a week or two. Hope he won't be too mad about that. Well I need rest while I have a place to sleep. Not going to get much sleep in the shelter with all that noise. Xo-A_

Okay thank God she's at the hotel; I want her back here right now. I need her. I would never let her go to a fucking shelter. What has this girl been through in her life? I can't read anymore I need her to tell me everything when she's ready. She's admitted to being in love with me. I had no clue she felt the same. I've never loved a woman beside her either. I don't know if I can tell her but I can show her if she lets me. I love that she took my shirt to feel close to me. I wonder if she's wearing it right now. I'm going to get her. I have to see her now. I close her journal and head back up to her bedroom and place it back as it was and close the drawer.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I quickly jump into a shower to get any trace of Kelsey off me, she disgusts me. I throw on my jeans and a tee shirt and my converse and head to the garage. I jump in my car and head for her hotel. I'll just knock on the door and when she answers I'll just tell her to come home with me. Maybe I'll kiss her so she can see how I feel for her. Oh Anastasia.

_Knock knock!._ I bang on the room door 3122 of the Fairmont Olympic in downtown Seattle and wait anxiously. She opens the door and looks up at me surprised; she is in my tee shirt and nothing else.

"Can I come in?" and she nods yes in shock and she looks down realizing she's in my shirt. I walk in the room and push the door closed

"Anastasia" I look at her needy and grab her by her hips and pull her close to me. She gasps and looks up into my eyes and I swoop down and kiss her with everything I have. A soft gentle but sensual kiss and she moans and I stick my tongue in her sweet mouth while I kiss her and she circles her delicious tongue with mine tasting me. We both have longed for this moment for a while. I've dreamt of kissing her so many times, her lips mold perfectly on to mine as we explore each other for the first time. It feels so right, I love her.

She grips her arms around my neck and jumps up and wraps her legs around me tight and begins to move her hands up and tug my hair while we kiss breathlessly devouring each other. For the first time in my life I want a woman's hands on me. She doesn't know about hard or soft limits and I don't want any limits with her. I am needy for her touch "Oh Ana, I have wanted you for so long baby".

"Me too" she groans never breaking off our kiss. I've waited 6 weeks to kiss her and I'm not letting go for anything. I want her. I need to be inside her now. I hold her tight lifting her up by her sexy ass while my hands greedily rub and squeeze her and she starts panting as we continue to kiss. I carry her to the bed and lay her down gently. I softly kiss her mouth and neck and softly caress her face.

"Oh Christian" she whispers. And I realize it's the first time I have ever heard her say my name. I pause for a moment and gaze into her beautiful big blue eyes knowing how she feels for me. I shouldn't have read her journal but I'm not sure if she would have ever told me how she felt. She is so shy and sweet, I'll eventually have to tell her the truth but right now I want her so badly. I want to cherish every part of her body.

As she gazes up at me silently I can feel how she loves me and my heart pounds with the fear and realization of my true love for her. I would do anything for her at this very moment. She has no idea what she means to me. She wiggles under me a little and I freeze with worry and fear as she sits up. She reaches her hand out and touches my face then pulls her tee shirt off revealing her naked body underneath. No bra, no panties, she is breathtaking and my breath hitches.

I grab hold of her face by the sides of her head gently and softly kiss her.

"Do you know how I feel for you Anastasia?" I whisper.

She tilts her head slightly as tears begin to fill her eyes and she nods and says "I love you" and the tears spring free and roll down her cheeks as she stares deeply into my eyes waiting for me to reply.

I wipe her tears away with gentle thumbs and kiss her eyes. I kiss her softly and say

"I love you baby, I've loved you since the day I met you" and I quickly pull my shirt off and she extends her hand and traces my chest.

I close my eyes with fear and excitement. I know far more about her than she does me but I need her touch. I kick my shoes off and remove my pants. I climb on top of her and kiss down her neck until I reach her soft breasts. She groans as my mouth slowly licks around her nipple. I tug on with my teeth and she cries out "Ahh". I want to worship her body.

I slowly kiss down her whole body and stop when I reach the apex of her thighs and inhale her intoxicating scent deeply.

"Oh Ana, you smell divine" and she is breathless with need. I slowly begin to circle her sweet pussy and slowly lick up and down dipping my tongue in her and circling while she whimpers and moans. I lick her clitoris round and round and gently nibble on it with my teeth as she bows off the bed trying to grip the sheets. My fingers slowly rub her pussy entrance while I lick her making her cry out. I push my fingers in and out of her quickly. I want to see her come for me and devour her arousal. I lick all around her and up and down on the inside of thighs and she begins to tremble as my mouth makes a tight suction around her clit, sucking relentlessly until she falls back grunting and panting as she explodes. I ease my fingers out slowly as her orgasm slows and I lean over and grab a condom from my pants pocket.

I remove my boxers and as I climb up on top of her ready to put it on she pushes me so in lying down on the bed and takes me in her mouth. My cock is so hard, throbbing and burning from the touch of her mouth. She grips my cock tight massaging up and down while she sucks the tip tightly as I groan.

"Oh baby, that feels good" I say hoarsely. I'm entranced by her as she slowly takes me in inch by inch into her needy mouth and sucks me tightly, milking me, savoring me. She releases me from her mouth and licks my cock up and down as I tilt my hips up off the bed groaning with need. She looks up at me with desire and puts my cock back in her mouth and pushes as far down as she can go and sucks and licks me hard and fast

"Ahhh" I moan. I don't want to come yet so I grip her shoulders and push her down on the bed pinning myself into her pressing my hard cock and digging it into her belly and she quivers.

I open the condom and roll it on me. My cock is swollen and pink on the tip from her delicious sucking and I kiss her so she can taste the mix of our arousals come together from our tasty assaults on each other. I close my eyes and ready myself for the moment I have dreamt of since the day I laid eyes on her. I have desired to make love to this woman for so long.

Tonight has been incredible so far. The taste of her sweet pussy on my mouth and her kiss has made my desire a thousand times needier for her. I know this is a first for her and for me, as the making love part for me and it's her first everything for her. I need this slow and savory. I want to drown myself in her. I open my eyes and we stare at each other with needy eyes. Without word she smiles softly and nods her approval and I slowly push my cock inside her, inch by inch filling her until I'm deep inside her. Her breath is shallow as I gently ease in and out of her. I watch her face as she burns with desire for me. She quietly hums a soft moan and cries "yes, oh" quietly. I keep it slow and steady until I can feel she's adjusted to my cock inside her.

"Oh Ana, you feel so good baby" I groan.

She whimpers and says "I love you Christian" and that does it for me I begin to pick my rhythm up easing my cock in and out of her drenched by her arousal faster and faster. Her body is climbing higher and she takes her hand and massages her clit as I pound into her. _Oh god that's so hot_. She rubs herself round and round as I fuck her.

" Oh yeah baby, show me how you pleasure yourself "I whisper as I pound her harder now remembering that night I watched her in her room rubbing herself back and forth on her sheets until she came. She is mewling and trembling with pleasure as her body climaxes and burst into orgasm. I slow down and thrust hard and slow circling my hips and burying my cock deep inside her as I come hard. It has never felt so good before.

"Oh Ana that was amazing" I breathe and I kiss her lips. "Yes" she grins

"Come home with me now, I don't want to be without you Ana" I beg

"Just stay with me here tonight and make love to me Christian, please" she pleads

I softly kiss her "Yes Anastasia" and I am already hard as I kiss her and we start all over again. " I love you Anastasia, I Love you"

Hope you all liked the story. I loved writing it. I dont know when or if I'll post a new chapter to this. I will try to update my other open stories very soon. Thank you again for taking time from your day to escape with me for little 50 shades fantasy. Peace and Love xo


	9. Chapter 9

I wake up at 5am and I have a complete feeling of warmth and safety take over me, usually I wake up in a fit of rage from my nightmares but being here with Ana has kept my nightmares away for the night. I have never felt so at peace with myself, see her lying asleep next to, holding her in my arms. I have yearned for her like nothing ever in my life and here she is so beautiful in every way lying beside me. I was able to admit to her that I loved her. I have never told another soul those three worlds, not even my family. Of course I love them very much but it's not words that come easy for me except with Anastasia.

Making love to her last night had to be the most satisfying sex I have ever had in my life. I had built so much hope into it since I laid eyes on her the day she came to work for me. I knew deep down I would have to have her. She is not just something that I want to possess, I mean I want her more desperately than anything ever before but she is far more than a possession, she is my heart. The feeling of her holding me, loving me, kissing me has changed me. I am a different man now, I want her in a way like no others before her, I want her to love me and care for me as I do her. I need her in my life; I can see a future with this lovely woman. The thought of her not being part of my future, does things to my mind and soul that could destroy me.

I have so much to talk about with her but I'm not much of a talker and she really isn't either. How will I handle her work situation? Surely she will not want to work for me while we are sleeping together. I don't want her to go I want her to live with me, she can keep her room or she can stay in my room which I would prefer. I want to take care of her, spoil her but I already know she won't let me, she can be quite stubborn but for now I must convince her to stay. I will buy her, her own business if she prefers not to work for me. I won't have her penniless or struggling, she is my girl now and she will be taken care of. I will have to go over it with her but right now I have such a desire to make love to her. Lying here watching her sleep, feeling her soft naked skin close to mine has me hard as a rock. She looks angelic, seeing her so close and feeling her soft silky skin, oh and her breasts are just so beautiful. I could stare at her forever.

I hold her tight and press into her while she lays fast asleep, my hand trace her breasts softly and I slowly circle my fingers around her nipples.

"What are you up to ?" she whispers and turns around.

She softly kisses me taking my face in to her hands. Oh she is delicious, her sweet mouth on mine her soft lips and tongue, licking and kissing me. I roll her on her back and slowly rub her body up and down while we kiss. She hooks her leg around me and my cock stiffens. Just kissing this woman is enough to send tremors through my whole body. She intoxicates me by her very presence.

"Oh" she moans as my hands trace her long legs up and down all the way back up to her breasts. He breathing is becoming faster as is mine as I rub her and my hand reaches her soft wet pussy. "Umm" I groan as my fingers trace and probe her until I find her clitoris and she rolls her eyes back and her hips circle round. I want her, I don't think after waiting so long I can't take it anymore. I reach for the nightstand and roll the condom on me.

She pushes me down on my back and climbs on top of me. "Oh baby, you want to fuck me"

"Yes, Oh I want you so bad Christian" she says all breathy as she climbs on top and slowly sinks down on my cock, possessing me as her mouth opens and she cries out.

"Oh yeah, baby feel me"

"Oh god Christian" she cries as she lays on my chest and slowly lifts her ass up and down slow feeling every inch of me.

"Oh Ana, you feel so good baby" and she is lost in me completely sheathing my length as she whimpers in ecstasy.

She slowly rubs herself back and forth keeping me deep inside her. I lift her up by her hips showing her how to move up and down.

"Oh, oh "she screams as I lift her up and down thrusting my cock in her hard so she feels every bit of me. He jaw is tight and her teeth gritted as she hisses and cries out from the feeling. She looks carnal and sexy as hell. Oh I love her so much.

"Show me how you love me baby, show me Ana, fuck me baby" and I grip her hips tight as she lifts up and down holding my arms as she slides in an out, she circles her hips and I can't take it anymore.

I tug at her clit and rub fast as I lay back panting. I flip her on her back and just grind into her fast as she cries and begs me to fuck her harder. I pound into her as my tongue possesses her mouth and fuck her pussy hard grunting load. The feeling is overwhelming. I can't fuck her hard enough, fast enough I just love her so much I want to be deeper and deeper inside her.

She silently comes as he body convulses and I slow down and slide into her deliciously slow so I can watch her come apart. She is beautiful, she is mine

"You are mine Anastasia, all mine"

"Yes baby" she whispers and I slowly make love to her now, my release building as I ease into her soaking wet pussy, her legs stiffen again and her muscles grip my cock tight as she moans incoherently as I find my release slow and deep. I suck and bite her sweet nipple as I pour myself into her, my hands wrapped tightly around her, squeezing and kneading her soft flesh.

"Never leave me Ana" I beg as my orgasm slows leaving me feeling lightheaded and satisfied. I release her nipple from teeth and look into her glossy blue eyes and hold her face and kiss her deeply.

"I love you, baby" she says and smiles softly and kisses me.

"I love you Ana; I don't want to be without you"

She smiles cute and hugs me tight

"I never want to leave you Christian, I've been in love with you since I met you" she admits and I kiss her and gaze deeply at her through half hooded eyes.

We both lie enjoying our post coital bliss until we catch our breath. I need to tell her now that I want her to come home with while she wants me like this. _Oh fuck I hope this doesnt backfire_


	10. Chapter 10

"Anastasia"

"Yes?"

"Please say you'll come home with me today and let me take care of you. I need you"

She sits up and turns on the side lamp. She grabs my tee shirt and pulls it over her head. I instinctively sit up in a panic thinking she is upset. It's so hard for me to feel so out of control. How does she have this power over me?

"Christian, it's not right to work for you when we are.. You know.. Like this" She looks nervously at me

"I mean I love working for you, I have never been happier, I love cooking for you and I made friends at the lounge downstairs and Taylor has become like an uncle to me, The only bad part was Kelsey and she rolls her eyes in anger. I know I'm not a great housekeeper but I tried my best, its just the thought of you paying me while we are together feels wrong" she bites her nails.

"Anastasia, I am in love with you. I have never loved a woman in my 28 years, nobody ever. You make me want to be a better person. If you don't want to work for me that's fine, I can help you find another job but I need you with me. Please say you'll stay with me?"

"I love you too you are my first love and only love Christian" she kisses me softly on my lips

"What will people think and say? You're a respected businessman and I'm a housekeeper"

"Don't overthink this Ana; we are not having some illicit tryst. I love and respect you and you could be rich and famous if you wanted I heard you sing, you have the most beautiful voice I have ever heard in my life" _Oh shit I don't know how she's going to react to that admission_.

She gasps and her eyes scan me curiously

"What?..How? How do you know I sing, when did you hear me? She asks confused and a bit embarrassed.

"Please don't be upset, I thought you had a drinking problem so I followed you down to the lounge to spy and then you played the piano and sang and it blew me away. I followed you down about 6 times" I shrug and she blushes and starts to giggle and soon enough she is on her back in full blown laughter.

"What's so funny Anastasia? Why are you laughing?"

"You though I was a drinker sneaking down to get drunk every night oh my goodness! Why didn't you just ask me and then you followed me down and watched me sang. I don't know whether to kiss you for being so protective and sweet or punch you for being a stalker" she laughs

"I'll take the kiss and stop laughing, this is serious. I don't want to lose you Ana. I want you to come home with me and stay with me. You can choose to do what you'd like whether it be working for me, going to school anything. I will take care of you. I want to give you everything baby. I never want you to struggle ever again"

"Huh, what do you mean? I never told you I'm struggling" she looks at me curiously. I can't mention the journal now, she will be very upset.

"I didn't mean it like that, I just don't want you out of work or worrying about bills okay, I worry about too many other things, I need my girl safe I need you"

"Fine okay I'll stay with you for now until I find a job but in the meantime I will still cook and clean for you and take care of you"

"I know how you can take care of me Anastasia" and I grab her close and we are nose to nose staring into each other's eyes. She smiles shyly and kisses me.

"Okay Christian I want to please you but I will still look for a job and you cannot pay me while I am living there, do you understand" is she crazy I can't let her walk around with $188.00 in the bank.

"You always please me baby. Ana I still owe you this week's pay and I always give a severance bonus, so you'll have to accept it for now, just agree and I'll stop" and she purses her lips at me.

"Let's get showered and dressed and go home baby" and she nods and we head into the bathroom.


	11. Chapter 11

After a nice steamy shower together and a nice blowjob, _Oh man she is incredible at it I love coming in her sweet mouth_, we both dress grab her suitcase and head back to my house. The valet pulls my car around and places her suitcase and backpack in the trunk and I open the door for her. I climb in the driver side and lean over and kiss her lips and she smiles that shy sexy smile that I love. Anastasia is being very quiet and I can see how nervous she is. I want her to feel comfortable. I kiss her hand gently and she smiles nervously at me. I turn on some classical music to break up the silence a bit. I know she feels wrong about coming back with me.

"Anastasia I know you feel strange about this but listen, as much as I would like to tell the whole world how much I love you, we can take it slowly. I want you to stay with me in my room but if you feel better leaving your belongings in your room that's fine too. You don't owe anyone an explanation we are consenting adults and it's my home and you are my girl. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I want to stay with you Christian but what will Taylor think or Gail when she returns? They will think I'm some sort of.."

"Anastasia STOP, do not even think like that. I'll have you know that for the last 3 years Jason Taylor and Gail have been dating each other, they both work in my home for me under my roof, they are well aware that I know. They are the two least judgmental people trust me Ana they have seen it all_" Oh fuck maybe I went too far, shit. _

_"_Oh" she looks at me with what appears to be a little jealousy and rolls her eyes. Yes so they both know I like it rough and that I maintain a certain lifestyle if you will but this is different I mean even Ana knows, she had to clean up my playroom after a few bouts with Kelsey. Surely Taylor must have noticed by now. He's very quiet but very observant and anyone can see I'm crazy in love with Anastasia.

"Don't roll your eyes at me again or I will take you over my knee baby and spank your soft creamy pale ass until it's all warmed up and pink then I will fuck you hard and fast, I think you know I will" I really will and I now eagerly await her eye rolling. She smiles and blushes and looks down at her lap. She gets more beautiful to me each minute I know her.

"Don't get shy on me now baby not after all we've done last night and this morning" I chuckle

"Taylor knows I like you" she whispers and my mouth drops open.

"Really Miss Steele, please do continue" Yes what did she tell him? and damn that fucker never said shit to me. He works for me why didn't he tell me I had an admirer?

"Well okay, I didn't exactly come out and tell him but he noticed me staring at you lots of times and he would just give me like a nod sort of like he knew. He also knew I had an issue with Kelsey but I begged him not to tell you. I thought you would fire me, he said he would vouch for me but I just wanted to handle it on my own."

"I should fire him for that, he should have told me" I seethe

"No please I begged him not too even though he said if it happened again he would tell, he knew that I kick boxed for three years and that I could handle myself. I just didn't want to involve him I'm an adult I don't need a babysitter. I think I did a good job of keeping it under control. If she wouldn't have attacked me then I would have just stayed" she says in a low voice like she's about to cry and I grip her hand tighter and continue driving.

"I broke it off with her before you said anything to me Ana. I have had feelings for you since I met you. I think about you all the time, even when I was with her" I admit awkwardly.

"Christian I need to ask you something" she says nervously.

"Yes of course, anything Anastasia"

"I know um.. Okay I think I know what you do in that red room of pain" she whispers. Did she say red room of pain? And I just burst out laughing.

"Don't laugh please" she scolds and I try to suppress my laughter at her keen observation of my playroom.

"Sorry, please continue" I mutter. I have to hear this.

"I have an idea of what goes on in there and I wonder if you are going to do that to me" she nervously squeaks and my eyes literally pop open in surprise. _How the fuck can I answer that? Does she want me to do that shit to her? I mean I'd love to fuck her in there but the thought of inflicting pain on her after what I know about her hurts just thinking about that_. Then again I am not prepared to give up my lifestyle, I can work up to it but I could not hurt her, it would be strictly for pleasure.

"Anastasia those women were my submissives and I their dominant nothing more. Our relationship was strictly sexual and it was about pain and pleasure. It's a very controlled relationship but it includes inflicting pain. I could never hurt you Ana. I would love to have you in there and try a few things but nothing too painful, I do want to spank you though, especially for running out on me last night. I'm not used to worrying about anybody. These feeling are new to me" I raise my eyebrows and she blushes furiously and smiles. She leans over and kisses my neck as we drive. I pull into the underground garage in Escala and climb out and open her door. I take her belongings from the trunk and we head to the elevator. Her heartbeat is so fast I can practically hear it.


	12. Chapter 12

"Anastasia, I've wanted to make love to you in this elevator the first morning you came to work here, I saw you all sweaty after your run, you looked very sexy in that little sports bra and tight little pants and you smelled delicious you were glowing" and she sinks her teeth into her lip.I lean in and free her lip with my teeth and kiss her softly. Oh she is so sweet; I want to have her right now in the elevator but maybe some other time.

"I followed you while you ran everyday so I could keep you safe" I admit even though I know she knows and put it in her journal.

"I know" she smirks

The doors open and we arrive in my apartment. Taylor is waiting and takes Miss Steele's bag and brings it to her room without a word. Ana kisses me quickly and says

"Don't say anything right now, technically it's my day off so I will talk to Taylor late and tell him what's going on, please Christian" and I nod.

I love her and I am not ashamed to tell anyone, if they object then they will be fired I don't give a fuck all I care about is Anastasia and I will do anything it takes to keep her with me. I head to my office to make a few calls and handle some business. Two hours later I see her in the kitchen in her cute little black apron cooking lunch. "I'm making a cobb salad with grilled chicken for you sir" she winks

"Sounds delicious baby" I wink.

"Did you tell him Anastasia? I'm not a patient man"

"Yes, and he seemed very happy for me, but please don't mention it to him. I don't like getting anyone in the middle of my business. I told him I will be staying here but looking for a new job. What if you get sick of me and don't want me here after a while?"

I get up and walk around the counter and pull her close. Does she have no clue how I feel for her? I just confessed my love to her last night. I have never done that with anyone. She has no idea how much I need her. The idea of not being with her makes me feel ill. She is my lifeline I love her most ardently.

"Anastasia, I am in love with you. I want to be with you I could never let you go, you are mine baby. I never want to be without you" and I kiss her hard and deep she needs to know how I feel, how much I need her. My kiss is greedy against her soft lips and she opens her mouth and my tongue finds hers, lunch will now be served hot and in my bed but I know she must be hungry so I'll just let her finish then I will have her in my bed.

Lunch was delicious as always I love her cooking and she must have really worked up an appetite last night. This was the most I have even seen her eat. She cleared her plate and smiled at me. She knows how I feel about wasted food. "That was delicious baby but now I'm hungry for you Miss Steele" and I take her hand and rise from my barstool.

"I love you" she whispers into my neck as she hugs me sending a thrill through me and making my cock pay attention.

"Come with me baby, let me show you how much I love you" and I pull her into my bedroom and lock the door. This is the first time I have ever had a woman in my bedroom. My subs get fucked in the playroom and various other rooms but never in here. Anastasia is not my submissive even though I want her to fully submit to me. I want it to be special; I need to make her understand she belongs here with me. I have never slept better than last night. My nightmares were gone as I drifted off holding her. She is magic, everything about her captivates me. I just want to love her, to be inside of her.

She stands shy by the doorway and I take her hands and wrap them around me. I kiss her neck softly up to her ear as my hands cradle her head. She closes her eyes for a moment and moans.

"Oh baby, you are so beautiful" I tell her and she opens her big blue eyes and gazes deeply at me. As our lips meet I am overwhelmed by my love for her and just want to spend my life kissing her, holding her, touching her, loving her. She is the one I have waited for my whole life. I never even imagined I would love any woman after the hell I've been through in my life especially with my lifestyle there are not many woman who I could look in the eye after a good caning. God I could never hurt Ana NEVER.

As I gaze back into her light powdery blue eyes I can see hope for once, hope for a future with love, with her. I un-tie her cute little apron and toss it aside. I will have to get her to wear that with nothing else one evening when she cooks me a meal, Oh yes. I lift up her arms and slowly pull off her shirt and drop to the floor. She is wearing a lacy nude bra and she looks exquisite. I want to kiss every inch of her. I kiss gently down her neck to her collarbone as my hands cup her full breasts. I peel the straps down her shoulders and unhook the back freeing her breasts as she moans. I kiss and nip at her breasts and slowly lick her tender nipples. I can feel myself harden more and my eyes close momentarily as I savor the sweet taste of her. I drop to my knees and peel her out of her cute tight white terry cloth shorts, the same ones she wore the very first morning she was here. She has on tiny white cotton panties that make her look so pure and one side is creeping up her juicy behind, oh that sweet ass is all mine.

"I like you in these panties Anastasia, you look very sexy, umm" I want to spank her and peel them off of her so bad before I know it my hand flexes and I give her a good firm slap on her delicate bottom.

"Ahh" she cries out but with a look of pleasure. I slowly massage her ass and soothe her while I bury my head between her thighs and inhale. I want her in my mouth now.

"Lay down Anastasia I want to kiss you here baby" and I rub her sweet pussy through her panties. There is a small wet spot on them from her arousal. She is so wet and juicy oh she is always ready. She steps back and before she sits I turn her around and peel her panties down. My hand cracks her hard again on her pink ass already warm from my first slap and she groans. "Oh"

"Umm you like that baby, perhaps I'll spank you later but now I want to taste you, lie down" and she falls back onto my bed and I pulls her long legs apart and lick slowly up her thighs placing kissing , teasing her as she groans.

"Yes please, oh" and my tongue finds her sweet spot and circles her clitoris slow and firm as she lifts her hips while she grips the sheets tightly. "Oh God please" she cries as I sink my finger inside her and slowly pump in and out.

She is so ready and her legs are already starting to stiffen and her climax draws close. I stop my hand and my tongue and wait for her to calm.

"Slow baby I want to enjoy you" but I know she can't hold out and I want to taste her as she comes, her pussy is warm and sweet she is just delectable.

"Please, please" she begs and I take mercy and suck her clit tight as my fingers circle and stretch her and she bows off the bed gasping while she orgasms and I devour her. She grabs my hair and pulls tight as her body lets go and she calls out my name.

"Oh Ana, you taste so good umm, come for me baby" I grunt.

She looks at me with lust as I give her one last flick of my tongue and I climb on top of her and kiss her making her taste her arousal. She kisses and licks and sucks my mouth and my tongue with desire.

"Please fuck me Christian please" she begs and I smile and grab a condom off of my nightstand.

"We aim to please Miss Steele" I whisper as I roll it on and sink into her slowly. Her mouth is open wide as she feels me fill her up to her belly.

"OH" I groan as my cock gets buried inside her tight pussy. She really is so tight, it feels good. I love being inside of her. I am the only who's been here and the only one that will ever be here. Her body is mine, she is mine.

"You are all mine Anastasia, Your body belongs to me" I groan as I dip in and out of her. I place soft kisses on the corners of her mouth as she whimpers a slow cry while I fuck her.

"Yes, yours Christian" she answers barely audible lost in ecstasy.

I increase my rhythm and rock her back and forth slowly as I kiss her and suck her sweet breasts. I flip her over so she is astride me and she grinds me slow and deep. Her hands find her breasts and she gently rolls her nipples. Oh that is so fucking hot. I flex my hips and push deep inside her and she cries out.

"I like when you touch yourself Ana" I breathe and she pulls and stretches her nipple and her other hand heads south and finds her clitoris as she grinds me.

"Oh yeah baby, like that" I grunt as she circles her clitoris with her middle finger and I can't take anymore all I can remember is that night when she pleasured herself and how I almost came in my pants right there in my study and now here she is on top of me doing it for my pleasure this time.

I grab her hips and thrust upward into her hard and fast and I watch her unravel in front of me. She looks heavenly as her orgasm seizes her and she softly cries my name, her head tipped back with her long soft brown hair flowing down her back and her hands grabbing her breasts tight as she comes. I push harder and harder until I come hard and deep inside of her. She collapses on my chest and reaches up and kisses my lips. She lifts off of me and lies on her back with a huge grin.


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh you like that baby"

"Yes" she giggles"

"Oh Ana, I could have you all day baby, you don't know what you are doing to me"

"I love you Christian" she whispers and strokes my face.

"I love you Anastasia, very much, don't leave me again" I love her more than she knows

"I won't, if I knew how you felt I would have never left" she shrugs

"Doesn't matter now you're here, Oh Ana watching you pleasure yourself is such a turn on, I know you were a virgin but where did you learn to touch yourself like that baby" She blushes bright red and smirks at me. Maybe she has had some experience, with whom though? The thought sickens me. No man better ever touch her ever again, she is mine. I know she was a virgin I saw the blood and I could feel how tight she was I know it wasn't her first orgasm. I've seen her have one not too long ago.

"Well I have only had sex with you but after I started working here I was very attracted to you but I didn't think you would ever want me" she says in a sad tone.

"I used to just lie in bed at night and imagine you touching me or kissing me and I would just get so turned on that I had to touch myself but I didn't know what to do really" she whispers looking down and she smiles.

"Really? If I would have known you were thinking about me baby I could have helped you out a while ago" I raise my eyebrows.

"Sometimes when you would work upstairs in your study across from my bedroom I used to watch you, I would leave the door opened so I could see you and the night we had pancakes after midnight I couldn't stop thinking about you. I saw you in your office working late and I was so turned on by you that I just started touching myself and I had my door opened. I wanted you to see me and come into my bed but you didn't and I just got so heated and I couldn't stop rubbing myself and I had an orgasm" she admits, _do I tell her I saw her? That I know? I don't think she would be too happy. She did say she wanted me to fuck her that night, she wanted me to see. Fuck I can't lie to her._

"Anastasia, I have a confession, that very same night was the night I knew for sure I was in love with you. I loved how we talked when you were cooking for me and how you got mad at me when I corrected you. I was so turned on watching you cook in those cute panty shorts and tee shirt, you had no bra on and I had a hard on the whole time baby. I went up to my office just so I could watch you. I saw you that evening just as I was about to leave I saw you lying in your bed touching yourself and I nearly came in my pants. When you got up to go to the bathroom I had to run downstairs to come or I was going to burst"

"You saw?" she gasps

"Yes" and she seems stunned by my admission.

"Why didn't you, I mean I wanted you but you didn't come…" she whispers

"Well, I came but alone" I laugh.

"Anastasia I didn't know it was me you were thinking of or Oh baby I would have devoured you that night. I have never been more turned on in my life" It's true I wanted her desperately that evening.

"Are you embarrassed that I watched you? If you are then you shouldn't be. It was beautiful watching you pleasure yourself I look forward to you giving me a private viewing very very soon baby. If it's not me then I only want it to be you. You are mine Ana I don't want any man to have what's mine" and I kiss her softly and she groans.

It's Saturday and honestly I really would like to stay in all day and just make love to her but I have a few more business calls to make then I would like to take her somewhere special this evening. She is such a talented musician maybe I can take her to see an opera or maybe a concert. Her voice is so lovely I'd pay to see her perform.

"Anastasia I'd like to take you out this evening for dinner and then maybe we can see a concert or opera. Does that sound good to you?"

She nods excitedly and tells me to choose wherever I want. She looks sad though and I don't know why.

"What's wrong baby?"

"Nothing I will have to go buy something to wear, I don't have anything to wear except jeans. I will go buy a dress maybe and some shoes at target" she mutters.

"Target, no Ana please let me take you shopping today. I have about an hour of calls to finish and we can go to a few places I know and find something for you"

"You would go shopping with me? I thought men hate shopping and I'm pretty sure I can't afford to shop where you shop Christian" and she rolls her eyes.

"Miss Steele what did I say I would do if you rolled your eyes at me?"

"Well" I command

"Nothing" she shrugs nervously and I walk very close to her and tip her chin up with my index finger making her gaze into my eyes.

"Oh I think you know that I promised to spank you, but since I have work to do I'll give you time to think about it and when we come back from shopping I'll be ready to give your little bottom a little demonstration" I say sardonically and she gulps and looks nervously at me. I hold up my finger to her mouth gently and silence her.

"Now get dressed and be ready to go shopping in an hour, I don't particularly like to shop but I have a personal shopper that will help you select some items. It's my gift to you. I will be very upset if you don't accept and I may have to extend your spanking a bit if you give me any complaints. You are my woman and I like to shower you with gifts. I can afford it trust me"

"Just because you can afford it doesn't mean you have to buy me stuff. I don't want you to spend money on me please Christian"

"Ana don't be ridiculous please. If you'd like I can just call her and have some clothing sent over, then I can spank you sooner" I say as my hand caresses her sexy ass.

"No its fine, we can go" she giggles and kisses me hard and bites her lip. She gets up out of my bed showcasing her gloriously naked body and does a sexy walk to the bathroom. She stops by the door and looks at me, blows a kiss and slaps her ass making me gasp and closes the bathroom door and turns on the shower. "Ahh" I moan as my cock twitches. Damn this woman is perfect.

**I wasn't planning on updating this story but many of you have asked me too so I'll try my best to keep it going a bit longer.**

**Hope you enjoyed, don't know when I'll update Ill try soon Peace and Love to All xoxo ShadyGreySteele**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 **

An hour later I come out of my office and she is waiting for me at the breakfast bar drinking tea and stands up as I walk in and smiles shyly at me. _Oh I do love this woman and she is really here with me and finally mine_. She looks very sexy in a tight baby blue long sleeved tee and very tight black skinny jeans with black flats.

She grabs her faux leather jacket and slips it on and grabs a small wrist wallet. I will be sure to buy her a butter soft leather jacket and some designer handbags today she should always be in the finest of everything.

I'll have to have the personal shopper send some pieces over for her in addition to the stuff we buy today especially some sexy lingerie although her little boy short panties drive me wild . Anastasia doesn't like shopping very much but I'm guessing because she's never had the opportunity to really have some real fun and buy whatever she desires.

Most women love that stuff, but she is very simple. I appreciate it and hold her in the highest regard she is the polar opposite of greedy. She hasn't even mentioned to me about her volunteer work at the homeless shelter but I know it to be true because due to my uncontrollable stalker tendencies and love for her I followed her once.

Tomorrow is Sunday so perhaps she'll tell me. She has no idea that I feed the hungry and homeless as well, just in a different way. I drop cargo crates and send ships filled with food across the globe to poverty stricken countries helping to feed and provide clean drinking water to them. I've been doing this for about 5 ½ years now right after I made my first billion.

Taylor drops us off at The Shops at Bravern in front of Neiman's and I take her hand and gently kiss her knuckles as we walk inside. "Anastasia would you like a personal shopper or would you like to just look around for a while?" I ask as she glances around nervously.

"Christian, this store is very fancy I don't think I could wear these clothes they are just too, um fancy for me I guess" she whispers.

"Please Ana, don't be ridiculous they have jeans here too, they have everything. Don't look at the prices just select what you like and try it on, okay baby that's an order. You promised not to give me a hard time. I'm already excited about your spanking, so don't make me take you in the fitting room and give you a preview of what's to come" I say excitedly. I cannot wait to have my hand sting from her small round delectable ass.

She swallows hard and says "Fine, but you help me pick something for tonight please" good finally I want to lavish her with the best.

"Ana I need to use the restroom so look around and I'll be back in a moment" I need to see Miss Acton and have her select a wardrobe and have it to my home before I return. Miss Acton recognizes me immediately; she is my personal shopper and has impeccable taste.

" it's a pleasure to see you sir, may I be of service to you today?" She says politely and I can tell she wants me but I only have eyes for Ana and Ms. Acton appears to be wearing quite a large engagement ring.

"It's a pleasure to see you as well Miss Acton. I need your utmost discretion today please. I would like some clothing for my girlfriend. She's not fond of shopping and we are here looking for a dress. I can help her with that but I will need you select a complete wardrobe for her.

I will need 3-5 cocktail dresses and 4 evening dresses in size 0, her waist is a 24 and she's 5'7" and around 115lbs. I would also like some jeans, several tops in all categories, slacks, skirts, casual dresses, shoes, boots and sneakers to match everything in size 7 ½ , lingerie, bra size 32 B, jackets particularly a black leather jacket and a modern cut leather motorcycle jacket, sweaters, casual wear, sleepwear you name it I want a complete wardrobe. She is shopping now and I think she'd be upset if she knew what I was up to. I would also like to get her all the top of the line beauty products. I'm not sure what she wears now, she's not big on cosmetics so please pass us by and see if you can get an idea, no perfume's though; I am not fond of that but body washes are fine. Please remember that money is no object and I want the finest of everything for her. Oh and handbags and accessories as well" I say as quickly as I can. I hand her my credit card and she takes an imprint and hands it back to me. "

I will key it in manually and email the receipt to you as soon as the sale is complete sir" she says politely and I nod. I need to return to Anastasia before she gets curious.

"Yes Sir" she looks thrilled as her commission is going to be quite large.

"Thank you very much Sir, I will be sure to pick only the finest for her. I shall pass her so I can see what would best flatter her features" she smiles and heads to the floor. I walk over to Ana who is just looking lost and has nothing in her hands.

"I'm back baby, did you find anything yet?"

"Um no" she shrugs. I let out a deep breath and take her hand.

"Come let's look here "I say frustrated and I gently tug her arm and walk her over to a rack of elegant cocktail dresses. There is a dark peacock blue cocktail dress by Dolce and Gabbana with long lace sleeves that would look stunning on her. I grab it from the rack along with a few others and we walk to the fitting room.

Miss Acton casually strolls over to us and asks if we would like to try matching shoes for the dress and before Ana can refuse I say yes and she nods and leaves. Another young woman who is gaping at me opens the room for Ana and hangs her dresses and waves her inside the room. I sit just outside the door on a chair waiting for my fashion show. Miss Acton and another salesman walk over with several boxes of shoes and set them down outside the door. I push them under and tell her to come out when the first dress is on.

"I need help with the zipper please Christian" and she opens the door just a little making sure nobody can see her. I go inside and zip her up. She has on the peacock blue dress and my breath hitches.

"Oh Ana you look lovely in that, wow" and she blushes. I kiss her lips softly and she gives me her shy smile. I help her get her shoes on and she turns a few times and I give her an appreciative nod.

"Is this one okay Christian?" and I nod. She is a site to behold, she is exquisite and all mine.

"Good" she says proudly.

"Now I don't have to try on the rest" and she bats her eyes.

"But Miss Steele I was so enjoying the show"

"You'll get a show later " and she kisses my neck and touches my face and my body aches for her but I can't take her here, can I? No no later I will make love to her all night but I can't wait to spank her already.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too baby, so much" and she gazes at me with love.

"Unzip me please and wait outside" she snaps with a smile

"Yes Ma'am" I answer playfully. I head outside and see Miss Acton with 1 other female saleswomen and 1 salesman. The man is pushing a rack filled with clothing and the woman has a flat cart piled high with shoes and accessories. She glances my way and nods and I reciprocate. Ana comes out dressed in her jeans and I have the fitting room girl gather up the dress and shoes and hand her my credit card. I wait by the concierge desk with Ana, she is being very quiet and I can tell she doesn't like me buying her stuff. I hope she's not upset when she sees the wardrobe I have coming for her. The sales girl hands me a slip to sign for $14,332.06 for 1 D&G dress and 1 pair of Louboutin shoes, matching lingerie and a small handbag. I am careful not to let Anastasia see, she would flip out. This is a small fortune to her but I could wipe my ass with it. I make more in an hour. I grab the garment bag with dress and lingerie and shopping bag with shoes and handbag.

"Thank you so much Christian, you didn't have to buy all of this for me" she says uncomfortably.

"Get used to it baby, you are my woman and I take care of what's mine."

She holds my hand and we stroll outside to the car. Taylor puts the bags in the trunk. I hear my email ping and its Miss Carolyn Acton sending my receipt for $390,623.00 for the wardrobe. She said it will be at Escala within the hour. I will have the concierge store it and have Taylor hang it in the guest room closet later when Anastasia and I go out so it's not an issue for tonight. She barely ate today so I have to get her to eat. Once we are at my place I won't be able to concentrate on food.

"Let's get some lunch baby" and she agrees. We head to a small bistro and share some brick oven margherita pizza and some appetizers. I pass on the wine and order some mineral water and she has a coke. I don't want to get her tired we still have a long evening ahead of us that includes a spanking. _Oh my cock is throbbing thinking about that_ and then I had Taylor get us two tickets for the opera tonight. We have a private mezzanine. I love the opera and I have a feeling she will enjoy it as well. We head back to my place and I check my email on the way. Miss Acton confirmed the delivery about 20 minutes ago and thanked me repeatedly for the sale. She had to make at least 15k in commission, possibly more not bad for an hours work.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

We get back to the house around 2pm and I hand her dress in my closet.

"Ana I would really like you to stay in my room with me from now on. Do you still want to keep your room upstairs or move down here?" I ask nervously. I need her with me. My nightmares disappear when I hold her in my arms all night.

"I would very much like to stay with you" she whispers shyly and leans into my neck and lightly kisses me. God I still want to spank her but she is so sweet I don't want to hurt her. I want it to be pleasurable for her. I will go easy.

"Okay baby I'll have Taylor move your things down tonight"

"No please Christian. I want to do it myself or you can help me please don't ask him I feel awkward"

"Anything you like baby, we can move it later or tomorrow don't stress. Right now I think you owe me your ass for a nice spanking "and her eyes pop wide open and she swallow's loudly. I can see her flush and her breathing accelerate.

"I need a minute first" she says and heads into my bathroom. The door is open and I see her go sit down and pee and she smiles at me and sticks out her tongue. She heads over to the sink and washes her hands and brushes her teeth with my toothbrush as I stare at her with my mouth wide open. I come next to her and I brush my teeth right after, I like having her in my mouth.

She turns around and looks at me and I bend down and slowly kiss her. I love kissing her. I love the ways she explores my mouth with hers. I can tell how much she likes it. I am so heated already and I take her over to the bed. I stand up and lock the bedroom door and place some condoms on the bed.

"Take of your boots and your jeans, leave your panties on" I command and she jumps at my tone and quickly complies.

"Come here baby" I say in my Dom voice. She knows this voice, she's seen me with Kelsey before and she knows what I do. I pull her over my lap and hold her down with my hand on her back and my leg over hers. She can't escape now.

"Put your hands behind your head and don't move them, do you understand me? If you take them off your head I will spank you harder"

"Yes Sir" she whimpers and my cock stirs.

"Oh you have a fine fine ass Anastasia. Do you know why I am going to spank you?"

"Yes Sir, I r...rolled mm my eyes at you earlier" she stutters

"Good girl baby" and I slowly trace her behind over her soft cotton panties and she groans.

I give her a good hard smack and she cries out and my hand stings. Oh my, her ass is so sweet and pink. I slap her again and my arousal grows as she cries out. I massage her where I spanked her and rub her clit through her panties. I slowly peel her panties down just under the junction of her thighs and I can here panting now.

I slap her again 3 times and trace and rub her gently. I trail down to her wet pussy again and I am rewarded with her groaning in ecstasy as I feel how wet she is for me. I pinch her clitoris and she cries out. "Oh" and I close my eyes and savor her arousal as I suck my finger.

I spank her several more times being careful not to go too hard and I can see she's had enough. I sink my finger in her slowly and she immediately climaxes. I keep her over my lap and rub her behind slowly.

I place her hands down and tell her to lie on the bed face up. I grab her thighs pull her panties all the off and throw them aside and press down and suck her arousal slowly as she bows off the bed. Her pussy is so sweet and I suck her hard. My tongue caresses her all over as she orgasms and come all over my face. I climb over her and kiss her slowly.

"You did good baby, I enjoyed that. I like spanking you, do you like when I spank you Anastasia?"

"Yes, oh please" she moans and I smile on her lips at she licks her arousal off of me. Her body is still climaxing and I roll the condom on me and fuck her hard. I like watching her come she is so innocent. She doesn't have control yet and I love seeing her spiraling in ecstasy as she comes. I pound her hard over and over and she wails and groans.

"Touch yourself baby" I hiss and she grabs her breast and rolls her nipples as I fuck her. He body stiffens and she comes over and over again. I can feel myself getting close and I want to fuck her mouth right now.

"I want to come in your mouth baby please" I beg her

"Oh yes Christian" she cries and I pull out of her and roll off the condom. I pull her on top of me and she climbs down and takes me in her mouth. She groans with pleasure as she sucks my cock tight and fast. I thrust myself into her mouth as I grab her hair. I never felt like this before, no other woman has ever made me feel this intense pleasure. I can't hold back anymore.

"Oh Ana "I grunt

"Come for me Christian" she whispers and licks the head of my cock then wraps her lips tightly around me and sucks hard while her tongue swirls around the hole on my tip.

She looks up at me with her big blue beautiful eyes and bares her teeth and pushes me all the way down to the back of her throat and I come hard in her mouth while she sucks me fast milking every drop out of me.

"Umm" she whispers and I come silently in her mouth and she swallows and licks my cock up and down tasting every drop of me.

"You taste so good baby, so delicious" she whispers and I pull her up to me and kiss her slowly.

I can taste myself and on her it tastes good. She is insatiable. We lie together holding each other for a while. Its late afternoon and it's raining and cloudy, I could lie holding her forever like this. I love her.

"I love you Anastasia" and I kiss her forehead.

"I am so in love with you Christian" and she traces her hand down my cheek and kisses my jaw.

"Let's shower and have dinner baby, then we can get ready for the opera" and she nods.

Hope you enjoyed these 2 chapters… more to "**come"** soon be patient xoxo

...


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 **

Anastasia is ready and waiting in the great room to go to the Opera tonight. That dress brings out her bright blue beautiful eyes. I love seeing her draped in the finest clothing. She deserves the finest of everything. I haven't forgot about missing her birthday and it weighed heavy on me the night she left and the days since she's been back.

"Anastasia, you have never looked more beautiful, you take my breath away" I whisper as I lean in and kiss her behind her ear. She smells divine as always. She blushes on cue and looks up at me with an innocent smile.

"Thank you again for the dress and everything else" she motions towards her bag and shoes.

"You are most welcome Anastasia"

"You look pretty hot in that tux . If I wasn't so excited about seeing my very first opera I would drag you back into your bedroom and have my way with you" and she bites her lip giggles. Oh that's fucking tempting but I have all night to love her.

" Don't tempt me baby and don't bite that fucking lip or we will miss the opera" and she gasps a little and looks down at her hands. Why is her shyness so appealing to me? I find her irresistible when she gets like that.

I want tonight to be very special for her. I have also bought her a new keyboard and it will be delivered tonight and set up when we return home. I am hoping she will sing something for me later. Of course she can play my baby grand anytime she likes but I remember reading in her journal that she had saved up six months for her keyboard and dropped it the very night she moved in here, I want to replace it. _Damn I still haven't mentioned that to her, I'd better just keep quiet._

I'm sure she will be excited about the keyboard but it's not very romantic so I also bought her a pair of elegant Tiffany Soleste Platinum and Tanzanite diamond earrings to go with her dress and her eyes. I saw them on the Tiffany website and had Taylor go pick them up. I want to give them to her now so I'd better check if Taylor has them.

While she was getting ready I wrote her a belated birthday card telling how much she means to me and how much I love and adore her even though we've only known each other a short time.

"Wait here Ana, I have a surprise for you baby" I smirk

"Oh my gosh what?"

" You'll see, I'll be right back" and I dash out of the room and upstairs to Taylors office.

"Do you have the earrings Taylor?"

"Yes sir, here you go" he smiles

"Be ready to head out in five minutes the opera starts at 8pm" I say terse. I don't need him thinking that I am soft all of a sudden just because I'm in love with Anastasia. She is the only one person who can soften my heart. Well maybe my family can but that's it. I head back to the great room where Anastasia is standing awkwardly and fidgeting.

"Happy belated birthday Anastasia" and I hand her the little blue box and a small note card.

She looks at me with a shocked expression and before she even opens it a tears rolls down her cheek.

"How did you know it was my birthday last week?" she says trying to fight back the tears.

"You left your driver's license on the dresser and I went to look at your photo" I say casually but it's a lie. It was on her background check and of course I read her journal. _Shit the fucking guilt is eating away at me over that._

"I would have given you a gift sooner if you'd told me Ana. Why didn't you say anything to me? And she shrugs at me with shyness then hugs me.

" Aren't you going to open it baby?" and she smiles brightly and nods.

She opens the notecard and smiles wide and mouths I love you to me. She carefully pulls the small ribbon off and opens the box. She glances up at me with her mouth wide open and the tears brim her eyes. She seems at a loss for words and my heart constricts with sadness. Nobody has even given her a birthday gift before, I know that and it makes my soul ache.

She is such a wonderful person I cannot fathom that someone before me has not found her and showered her with love. I am the truly luckiest man alive. Although I feel as I don't deserve her, either way she's mine and I will cherish her as long as she will have me or forever.

"Thank you" she barely whispers and just leans her head onto my shoulders and weeps.

"Ana, why are you crying baby?"

"It's just um..." she sniffles.

" They're so beautiful. I don't know what to say. Nobody has even given me a gift apart from this dress you bought me. They are the most beautiful earrings I have even seen in my life. Oh Christian I don't know how I can ever thank you. I love you."

"I love you too Ana, don't cry love, come let me put them on you. They match your dress and your beautiful baby blue eyes" and I lean in and kiss her salty tears.

"I want to lavish you with gifts baby and I will." I help her put the earrings on and they look exquisite on her delicate ears.

"There" I grin.

"They look perfect on you, c'mon wipe your tears now baby, Taylor is waiting outside for us" and she nods and goes to the bathroom and two minutes later she emerges with a smile but it still obvious she has been crying.

I will have to make her feel better on the ride. I pull her close and my hand glides over her round little ass and I plant a few soft kisses on her neck and her lips and she smiles as we head out. During the ride I keep my arms tightly around her and hold and kiss her trying to lighten her mood. As we pull up to the theatre her face lights up.

" Puccini's -La Bohème" she gasps and turns towards me, her smile is bursting and she squeezes my hand tightly.

"It will be in Italian Anastasia but there will be English subtitles on the small overhead screen."

I help her out of the car and lead her inside. We head up two flights of stairs and sit a small balcony with seating for four. It will just be the two of us. This is my private box. Occasionally my family will use it or Ros and her partner. There is a chilled bottle of Dom and some elegant appetizers on a silver tray. A server comes and pops the champagne and fills our glasses.

"Happy Belated Birthday Ana, to good health and to us finding each other" and we clink glasses and she takes a small sip and smiles.

"umm, delicious" and I give her a wink.

"Christian it's so beautiful here, I've passed it so many times and have never been inside" I just smile at her and hold her hand.

I don't really know what to say. I have been so hung up on my horrific first four years of life that I completely forgot that I have not suffered alone. Ana has never even known the love of a family her entire life or the love of a man. I will change that for her. She will never suffer again if I can help it. My only mission now is to keep her loved, safe, and happy. I watch her expression throughout the show and I can see she loves it. She plants sweet kisses on my neck throughout the performance and I'm ready to have her right here right now.

I place her hand on my lap so she can feel my erection and she grins.

"If you don't stop kissing me like that Miss. Steele I might have to make love to you right here" I warn.

She gives me a cute look and says.

"Mr. Grey you are turning me into a sex crazed lunatic, you've created a monster. I think we should wait until we are in bed though" and she shakes her index finger at me.

I grab it and give it a little suck and she quivers for a second then squares her shoulders and sits up straight.

"Shh, I want to watch now, be a good boy " she says adorably and I acquiesce and we enjoy the rest of the performance.

Next we are headed to a private club I am a member of downtown so I can take her for an elegant dinner. The keyboard should have arrived at my home by now and I asked Escala security to store it until I return home then Taylor will retrieve it. I have also ordered her the finest French Raspberry Chocolate Ganache cake and it's in Taylor's refrigerator in the staff quarters. The staff has their own kitchen and living areas as well. I will present it to her when we get home.

Dinner was great Ana was going on about the opera and her love of music. I asked her how she learned to play so well and she told me that she learned to play piano when she was in foster care in between living with families. It was donated and once a week an instructor would come but most of the kids weren't interested so it was like getting private lessons. Then the rest of the time she just practiced. She said she has written over a hundred songs and even wrote one about me. I cant wait to have her sing it to me.

I don't even bother asking her is she wants dessert, she barely eats but her cake awaits her at home so I'm excited to see her reaction. During dinner I took a few pictures of us on my cell phone and she asked Taylor if he could take a few photos of us together. I didn't even think to take pictures of her before. I must be crazy just seeing the two of us together embracing in a photo make me feel alive. I got a few good shots of her alone, god she is fucking beautiful, I'll have to print and frame some to have in my office at GEH.

When we get back to Escala we are both exhausted. Tonight has been a very good night and it's just going to get better.

"Ana go get comfy baby I have a few calls to make and I'll join you for some tea in about 15 minutes" She kisses me and heads for my bedroom or our bedroom now.

I have Taylor bring in the keyboard and place a large red bow on it. I set the cake onto the breakfast bar and light a tall skinny candle and shut the lights. Right on cue Ana walks in her PJ's and I sing happy birthday to her. She is once again speechless as she approaches the kitchen.

"Oh Christian I am going to run out of tears, you're so sweet I can't believe you did this for me after everything else" she mutters

"Make a wish baby" and she closes her eyes and blows out the candle.

"It already came true" she whispers and kisses me.

I lift her up and wrap her legs around me and just kiss her sweet mouth. This is it for me, she is the woman I love and I will never love another. How I got this lucky is beyond me. Really I owe it all to Gail. She sent her to me and I am forever grateful to her.

"Now before I give you a good birthday fuck I have one more thing for you" and she flushes from head to toe.

"Birthday fuck" Christian! She shrieks and punches my arm playfully.

"Turn around" and I clasp her shoulders and turn her towards the living room and point to the keyboard.

"Oh. My. God, Oh My God" and she saunters slowly over to it.

"For you baby, Taylor said you dropped yours the night you moved in so I thought you might want a new one". _Actually he never said but I read that god damned journal, ugh she going to be pissed I can't tell her that._

"Okay seriously Christian I am now at a total loss for words. This is overwhelming. You have done so much for me already I feel like I can't accept.." I stop her mid-sentence.

"Anastasia they are just birthday presents, please I want you to accept them with my love.". She nods with a frown

"Okay but no more this is just way too much. I do love it though but you have spoiled me tonight, the dress, the earrings, the cake, the opera, the keyboard, it's too much but Thank you and I love you."

Oh well I guess I'll give her the wardrobe tomorrow. Right now I don't want to fight with her unless its in bed. I want to climb inside her and love every inch of her delectable body.

I scoop her up into my arms and kiss her hard. "Come baby, I owe you a nice long birthday fuck" I grin

"Yes please" she smiles and bites her lip.

**Hope you are all enjoying this story (still). I know this chapter was a bit long but sometimes to get to a point you have to keep going! I have completed a few more chapters but need to fix a few errors so I will post as soon as I can. I am doing my very best to continue this story. I have gotten so many requests for it. I am trying so please be patient I feel like my writing gets worse as I go on so I really have to try hard to make it good.**

**I was thinking of continuing with another story I posted called "When Anastasia Left Me" It was the few days in between their breakup in book one and two. I like writing his POV mainly because the books are in Ana's . If you have read this story and liked it, leave me a comment on it and tell me if you think its worth adding to. xoxo Laters, baby!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 The New Housekeeper by ShadyGreySteele**

All night long I have thought about fucking her sweet body and now I am ready to explode. I just want to fuck her so hard and show her that's she's mine. Even in her PJ's she is smoking hot, god I feel like I lust after her 24/7 . I've already had her twice today and I feel like I could go all night. I have been very easy on her in the bedroom well i did spank her once, of course I never want to hurt her but I would like to be a little rougher with her tonight.

"Do you trust me Anastasia?"

"Yes"

"Good, I want to be a little rough with you tonight baby" and I lick my lips and she grins.

"Yes" she whispers, eyes wide with anticipation. I walk out of the room and head up stairs. I really want to spank her with a crop this time while she's cuffed to the bed, splayed out. Then I am going to fuck her so hard, so so hard.

When I re-enter the room she is breathing hard. And I walk over to her and kiss her lips softly.

"Get undressed and lie on the bed" I'm using my Dom voice; I need her to get used to it, I still need control I feel like I've been to soft lately.

She obeys quickly and my heart rate spikes as she lays down fully exposing herself to me. She is so very beautiful. I get undressed and walk over to my closet and put on my faded jeans commando with the top button opened. I climb over her and place soft kisses on her mouth and down her body making her groan. I cup both of her breast and give her nipple a firm tug, stretching them as she watches. I lean down and slowly circle my tongue around each one making her groan softly. I could just spend my life worshipping her body. Its flawless and beautiful and she always smell so sweet. Its heady and intoxicating to me.

"Turn on your stomach and put your hands behind your back baby" she immediately obeys.

I cuff her hands behind her back and caress her sexy bottom she groans loudly as I slip my finger inside her sweet pussy and slowly pull it out. "Always so ready my sweet girl" and I slide my finger into my mouth for a taste and my cock throbs as I lick her sweetness off of me.

"On your knees baby and bend forward" I command but she is struggling with her hands tied so I give her a lift. I trail the crop across her backside slowly and I can sense her fear mixed with arousal.

"Are you sure you want this Anastasia? You must say stop if I'm hurting you, Do you understand me?"

"Yes Christian" and I swat her ass hard and she cries out. "Oww"

"When I have you tied up and ready for a spanking you will call me Sir" and I slap her hard again.

"What do you call me now baby?" I breathe

"Sir"

"Good girl baby"

"I am going to spank you now for yours and my pleasure then I will fuck you 50 shades of Grey baby"

"Yes, Yes Sir 50 shades please" she chokes out and I smile inwardly

.

I'm in control now, I wasn't sure if Anastasia would allow me to have her in this sort of kinky way but she is eager and I am not going to disappoint. I must be a bit rough with her; I wasn't last time at all. I will be a little harder as she gets familiar with my secret little ways. I flick the crop across the bottom of her ass and she cries out.

"Hush baby" and I flick her again this time lower so it hits her entrance and she quivers. I drag the crop up her backside and tug her hair. I pull her up onto her knees and turn her around so we are eye to eye and I glance at her. Her eyes hooded and laced with desire, her lips parted as she breathes small shallow breaths waiting for my next move. I show her the crop and trail it across her breasts and her nipples harden and she groans. I flick her hard against her nipples and she cries loud this time. After a few more flicks she is building but I dont want her to come yet.

"Hold on baby, not yet" and I stop the strikes and wait for her to calm. She is having a hard time, she doesnt know how to control her impending orgasm and she presses her legs together and groans. "Oh Please Christian, more" Im just about to slap her ass when she remembers how to correctly address me "Please Sir" and she gazes at me, begging, desperate for release.

"I said hush baby" and I slide my index finger across her clit and pinch. She has to fight not to call out but she manages it.

"Um good girl, I will let you come soon baby"

I pull her off the bed and lean her up against the wall.

"I am going to make you come with this baby then I will spank you hard, and fuck you very hard baby. Are you ready to come with this?" and I glance at her letting her know her reply better have a sir in it.

"Yes please sir" she answers correctly looking so deprived for my touch again.

"Part your legs Anastasia" and she leans against the wall with her hands cuffed behind her back and her legs spread as I flick the crop quickly and swiftly against her nipples, her pubic hair and then her clitoris. With each lash she cries with a sexual desperation. I've never seen this look from my subs. They just knew how to take a hard beating and I didn't allow any emotions in my playroom. Over and over I hit her sweet spot and she starts to shake. I have to hold her up and put two fingers in her to help her come faster. My legs slip between hers so she can't close her legs and I kiss her hard as my fingers continue to ease in and out of her hard, she cries out as she orgasm deliciously onto my fingers.

I turn her around and I drag her over to the bed and lay her over my lap. My breathing is getting rough now and I'm ready to fuck her. I know I'm going to come quick so I want to spank her to heighten my orgasm. When I spanked her last time I was so aroused and when I came it was explosive. She seemed to like it so I will spank a bit longer this time.

I rub her bottom which is already tender from the crop and I begin small but hard slaps as she cries out and groans. I pick up a rhythm and slap her harder, god I could come just spanking her. I slip two fingers in her and she gasps and I hit her 10 more times hard. She doesn't ask me to stop but I know she's had enough, her sweet bottom is bright pink and I can see my handprint splayed across it. I massage her clit while she lies across my lap moaning and whimpering as I circle her. I lean down and kiss each cheek tenderly. They feel so warm now and I am ready to fuck her. I uncuff her hands and stand her up. I stick my tongue in her mouth and kiss her hard molding my lips onto hers. I do really love this woman. I will never be without her.

"You are mine baby, I need you Anastasia"

"Lay on the bed face up, I want to fuck you hard and I want to watch you, keep your eyes open and look at me" I warn

I slam into her hard and make her feel every inch of me. Over and over I slam into her roughly as she orgasms but I'm not ready just yet. I kiss her and slow my rhythm. I want to be rougher with her but just looking at her sweet face I suddenly feel like I just want to love her.

"Oh Ana, you feel good baby, so good" and I circle my hips grinding into her.

"Faster Christian please" she begs and I kiss her hard

"You like it rough baby, you got it" and I slam hard into her over and over as she bucks off the bed crying out and screaming. I feel it building I'm going to come and I push her higher and higher knowing I can tip her over the edge once more.

"Come with me Ana" I grunt and once again she stiffens her legs and her sweet pussy grips my cock tight pulling my orgasm into her and I explode deep inside her and still. "Oh baby, I needed that, thank you baby" and I gently kiss her soft lips and hold her close to me. "I Love you Ana" I whisper into her neck.

"I love you too Christian" she whispers breathless.

**Hope you are liking it so far, please be patient with the progression of the story (stow your twitching palms). They have only been together a few days as lovers. So its all new to both of them. As his employee for the past 7 weeks they were just friends so I don't want to start off the romance with anger and her "smart mouth" This is NOT the book its only a fan fic in my "What if" theme that I seem to be obsessed with. I will be posting a few chapters of my newest "what if" story today! called "Stranded in Seattle" xoxo**

**Thanks in advance for your comments (good or bad) I appreciate them and thank you for reading.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It's been two weeks now since Anastasia has come back here after the whole Kelsey debacle, it's been the best two weeks of my life so far. I cannot believe how in love I am with her. It's a foreign emotion for me to be in love with a woman. I of course love my mother and sister but you cannot compare a love for your family with an all-consuming romantic love.

I feel so possessive and protective of her. So far her transition has been easy for her. She already found a job working at a publishing house and she starts next week. I knew she was studying English literature but really I didn't know how intelligent she was. She is really a brilliant girl and the fact that she doesn't feel the need to flaunt it is so fucking hot to me.

She is still angry at me for paying off her loans even though it was anonymous she knew I did it and told me it was wrong of me to pay. She did love her birthday gifts though, she has played her new keyboard almost every night and I can see the joy in her eyes when she plays. I told her she can use my piano any time she wishes and she was very excited about that.

She sang to me for the first time last week and I was awestruck. Just having her sing to me this time, not in front of a bar filled with strangers felt so intimate. We had just finished making love for a good two hours and she fell asleep, I went to my piano to play a bit and she came and sat with me. I asked her to play something for me and she agreed. It was breathtaking she sings and plays beautifully.

I have so many contacts and I can get her a recording deal at the drop of a hat but she was very clear that she did not want to pursue it professionally unless it was her only means of paying bills. I don't think she will ever have to worry about that again. I'm a fucking hard working billionaire. I will never be poor again ever and neither will she; I would never let her go without anything, whatever she wants she can have as long as she lives.

Even if I lost all of my companies tomorrow I would still have billions set aside. That won't ever happen though I am too smart and good at what I do. Its second nature to me, I get a thrill from each business venture I successfully conquer. I've only been at it for a few years and nobody else is a close second to what I do. Yeah there are other billionaires out there who have achieved great things, especially in WA state but not as fast and efficient as me. Plus I'm a hell of a lot better looking and I highly doubt Gates is spanking and fucking his handcuffed wife six times a day.

I offered to buy Anastasia a new car and she went ballistic mad. I bought one anyway and I've told her it's my car and she can use it to go to and from work and she said maybe. I said Taylor can drive her if she preferred. She doesn't like Taylor doing stuff for her because just two weeks ago they were co-workers, but he's on my payroll and I expect him to guard Ana as if he were guarding me. I gave her the clothes too and she wasn't happy. She's not good with pricey gifts but a little time in bed and I can talk her into things.

She has a smart little mouth and can go tit for tat with me on any subject apart from sex. That's where she just lays back and enjoys my sexpertise.

I have already told her how much her smart mouth angers me and how I will spank her if need be. She doesn't seem care and she tells it like it is to me, fuck its turns me on. I am aroused every moment I am with her or thinking about her.

She is very naïve in the bedroom still and I love teaching her new things all the time. She already let me spank her a few times since and use a few toys. She doesn't like the playroom because she said it makes her think of Kelsey. I have already thrown out all the toys from her time with me and replaced them in anticipation for Ana joining me in there. She said maybe soon but at least for now she is willing to experiment.

Gail is returning today and Ana is very nervous. I've told her not to be and I will not let anyone interfere with my relationship with her or let anyone else dictate what they believe is right or wrong for her. Everyone on my staff knows better to get in my way of anything especially something as personal as my love life.

Anastasia said she spoke to Taylor and asked him to talk to Gail yesterday so she knows. Believe me I know Gail, she is a very kind and accepting woman she would never overstep her mark.

Ana decided to go grocery shopping today so Gail wouldn't have to. She wanted her to have time to settle back in. Ana and I will be having dinner with my parents tonight. I told my mother I am bringing a guest and she seemed very surprised, wait until she sees it's a woman.

My family all believes that I am either Gay or celibate because I give no details on my personal life, nor do they dare ask. If they only knew what I have been up to for the past 13 years they would all be shocked. I think my mother would especially be shocked due to the fact that her close friend and our neighbor Elena Lincoln was my Domme for six years and introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle from age 15 to 21. She would even visit me at college every four weeks just to beat me and have me fuck the shit out of her. The last year of our relationship she subbed for me as I made the transition from sub to Dom.I would be mortified if my mother ever found that out.

I owe her a lot although I would never admit it to her. She taught me self-control during a time when I had none. She gave me the skills to take control and become a dominant in my personal life and career and I excel at both. I have paid her back the 100k she lent me after I left Harvard and I also partner with her on a chain of high end salons.

I take all my subs there to get waxed and groomed but I really am just a silent partner eventually I will just gift them too her when I feel it's not benefitting me any longer, but right now even with this crap economy the cash is flowing and we just refurbished 3 of the shops, so I can stay on board a little longer.

I've told Ana a little about Elena and she was disgusted because I was so young to have a sexualrelationship with a grown woman. I have asked Elena not to be present tonight and she agreed. Elena is the only friend I have and the only person I can trust to discuss my lifestyle with. I have told Ana this and she says it's none of her business as long as I do not engage in sexual relations with other women as long as we are together.

I have no desire to be with anyone but her and I am monogamous in all my relationships, however this is a real relationship not a contracted one. I don't have any rules with her I just enjoy making love to her, kissing her, touching her and being intimate with her in every way possible. Up until now I did not believe I was capable of loving a woman like this or love at all and I won't let anything or anyone get in between that.

**More to come...**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Gail returned and I was very glad to see her. Ana walked in shortly after and they put the groceries away together and I could see they were in deep conversation. Ana gave her a big hug and it seems all is well now and she can just relax and enjoy being with me.

Ana comes into my bedroom looking shy and nervous as always. She needs to get used to feeling comfortable here. I walk over to her and take her in my arms.

"Hi baby" and I kiss each cheek, eyes and lips and she smiles and hugs me.

"I'm really nervous to meet your parents tonight. What should I wear? What do I say? They are going to ask how we met. How do you think they are going to react when you tell them that I was your housekeeper? I am very nervous about that but honestly Christian I won't feel right about lying so please give me some advice."

"Anastasia while you were working for me we were not together. Say whatever you like to them. I don't care it won't change that I love you baby" and she grins "Plus my family is not like that, they are good people." I add.

"As for what you should wear this evening Miss Steele, I believe you have a brand new wardrobe hanging on my closet so as soon as I get you undressed and make love to you I will help you select something for tonight" and her breath catches for a moment and her eyes glaze over me like she's ready. I can't resist her, making love to her makes me feel safe and calm. I desire her constantly as she does me.

"Now come with me or should we just make love here on the kitchen floor" and she gasps and looks around nervously as Mrs. Jones prepares some food while talking to Taylor.

"Christian, no Oh my what if somebody saw us?" she whispers.

If anybody saw her naked I would lose it. I don't want anyone seeing her body but me. This is my home though and I will eventually have her on every surface I'll just have to send Taylor and Gail out for a while. They know enough though than to walk in on me. When I say don't interrupt me; they know better not too.

"Ana this is my home, nobody will ever get in the way of me loving you anywhere I want to, but you have a point so get in my room and get naked so I can fuck you baby" and she takes my hand and practically pulls me into the bedroom.

I can barely wait to be inside her. I haul her shirt over her head and pull her jeans and panties down fast as she rips off her bra. Dr. Greene gave her a shot two weeks ago so we don't have to use condoms and it feels so much better when I'm inside her, so warm and wet just the way I like it.

She unbuttons my jeans and tugs them down freeing my cock.

"Umm" she moans when she sees how hard I am for her. She lies down on the bed beautifully naked and pulls her knees up waiting for me. I can already see her glistening with arousal for me. I cannot resist a taste of her.

I lean in and slowly circle her pussy, licking and sucking her slow and tight as she cries out. I circle her clit and she tugs my hair hard pushing my face into her begging me for more as her legs wrap tightly around me. I slip two fingers in and she comes instantly.

"Oh baby, you came so soon" and she pants wildly waiting for me.

"Pull your legs up baby" and I help her push her knees back and spread her legs apart and I slowly enter her making her take every inch of me.

"Oh baby, you're so tight, I like that baby" She feels so good so tight always just like the first time I made love to her. I love that nobody has been inside her beside me. I could die just thinking about some fucker touching my girl. She belongs to me, her body is mine, only for me. I cherish her.

She is pressing her small hands tight on my ass pushing me into her begging me to fuck her harder but I want to make love to her nice and slow. I ease in and out of her and trail my hands down her body. I lick and suck on her swollen breasts as I move slowly making her moan and beg. I lost count of her orgasms already but mine is approaching. I pick up my pace and she looks at me so needy. I just thrust into her faster and faster making her come again.

"Oh Christian, Oh god please oh" she cries and she stiffens her legs and her body grips mine tightly as I pour into her and collapse on top her.

"That felt so good baby, next time want to watch you make yourself come" and she blushes.

I pull out of her slowly and she winces. She still not used to me being inside her. I'm not the average sized man so it's an adjustment for anyone but she was a virgin just a few weeks ago. I can't believe that but she really was and she gave me that gift and I will worship her body always.

We lay quietly for a while and we both start getting ready for dinner with my parents. I select a knee length grey skirt for her and a black blouse and black heels for tonight. She looks very sexy. She curls her hair with big voluptuous waves and just applies a bit of makeup to her eyes and some gloss on her lips. I don't even know why I got her all those cosmetics she doesn't needs any makeup at all her skin is flawless.

"Do I look okay?" she asks timidly. Is she fucking joking, she has no clue how gorgeous she is, even in the morning when we do our run together she looks hot all sweaty and glistening. She's perfect.

"Anastasia, how many times do I have to tell you that you look beautiful in anything you wear? But yes of course you look lovely baby. Let's go" and I take her hand and we head over to Bellevue to my parents place.

**Hope you liked these few last chapters. I will work on some new ones next week. Have a wonderful weekend everyone and lookout for my newest story that I will post today, just a few chapters called "Stranded in Seattle . Hope you like it xoxo**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**Sorry for the delay on the update. I've been busy so I do apologise. I hope you can forgive me and enjoy these next two chapters. xoxo**

We arrive at my parents' house and I can sense her Anastasia's fear of meeting them. I have reassured her several times that everything is going to be fine. Even my own family dares not to interfere with my personal life. Why is she so worried? My parents adopted me from a crack whore.

My other siblings did not come from such horrendous backgrounds as myself but never the less they didn't have a charmed beginning either. Ok well Mia was an infant so she would have remembered. I only know that her biological mother was just 14 and Elliot's parents passed in a car accident when he was just two and had no other living relatives.

"Anastasia relax I'm not throwing you into a snake pit my parents are good people, have a little faith." And I lean over and kiss her cheek as she nervously smiles.

My mother is waiting in the doorway to greet us. She does this every time I visit, she is always so happy to see me. I just wish I was able to show her some more affection. I can see how badly she would love to just give her son a hug. Maybe with time, plus Anastasia doesn't know it but she is helping me overcome some of issues with touch. Just knowing what she faced and how she stands strong humbles me. Yes I have faced horrific abuse and I struggle with those demons every day but I know there's more she's hiding about her past and yet still she holds her head high and presses on never complaining about shit, I envy that about her.

"Christian darling you look handsome as ever" my mother beams as we head up the stairs to the front entrance.

I kiss her cheeks and smile.

"Hello mother, you look lovely" and she beams.

"Mother I'd like you to meet someone very special to me, this is Anastasia Steele" I look towards Ana proudly and she flushes.

"Very nice to meet you Anastasia" my mother looks shocked that I have brought a woman to dinner hmm after all that speculation now she won't have to worry about asking me if I'm gay. Ana extends her hand to my mom and sweetly smiles.

"Very nice to meet you too Dr. Trevelyan-Grey" and my mom gives her a small hug and Ana visibly relaxes.

"Come inside" My mom smiles as she walks in to the family room. Everyone rises to greet us and I hold Anastasia's hand tight giving her reassurance that all will be fine. We make out introductions to my brother Elliot, Sister Mia, father Carrick and Elliot's new girlfriend Kate Kavanagh who personally I don't like.

I've done business with her father who is a good businessman but Kate is very aggressive and she is always looking at me like she wants to find out something about me and expose it in her stupid little college newspaper.

"Oh my god, Ana Steele?" Kate shrieks. Huh? How the fuck do they know each other?

"Kate" she smiles in surprise. Well I guess they are acquaintances somehow and I'm curious

"Ana, wow it's great to see you again. I was wondering where you went. You just left and didn't tell anyone. How are you? Where have you been? And they hug each other tight. Left from where? She still hasn't said how they know each other.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye Kate. Once classes ended you left for a vacation and I couldn't reach you. I didn't have a phone anymore so I lost all my contacts. I tried emailing you but it bounced back. Ana looks apologetic.

"Thats okay just happy to see you anyway Ana. What brings you to Seattle area, do you live here again ?" Kate asks her

"Yes, I've been back here since I left Vancouver in May. I worked a few odd jobs and now I'll be interning in a publishing house starting next week, so I'm very excited. Hopefully I can make a good career in book editing in the future and this is a good foot in the door"

"Thats so exciting Ana but what about school, your music? Are you coming back? I'm not in the dorms anymore I have a condo near school then I'm moving back here in June to work and be closer to my family." Hmm she knows about her music, perhaps they were close friends at WSUV.

"I still sing sometimes and play piano and I'm hoping to be back in school by next year. I had a lot of loans so but now they are paid off so I plan on finishing my degree very soon. I really like this job though so maybe I'll finish school in Seattle" My girl mutters embarrassed. I know she doesn't like that I paid her loans off, she was very upset with me.

"Oh Ana, I never thought I'd see you again. I'm so happy that's not the case. But if you don't mind me asking what brings you here? How do you and Christian know each other?" she asks Anastasia and I can see the worried look in her eyes. Miss Kavanagh is fucking bombarding her, Christ I need to rescue her. I mean Ana hasn't even sat down yet.

"Anastasia" I interrupt. I snake my arm around her waist and gently kiss her cheek as everyone in the room stares at us.

"Would you like a drink baby?" and she nods as I hand her a glass of wine.

"Thank you Christian" and she smiles and I go in for a soft chaste kiss on the lips. Yes everyone is in a bit of a shock not only did I show up with a date but she's a women and I kissed her letting everyone see how much I care about her. I need to stick by her this evening. I know she can hold her own but she is a very quiet private girl and I don't know she is going to respond to all these questions about us.

"Elliot come here baby" Kate calls to my brother.

"Ana was my college roommate for almost three years at WSUV" she shrieks. I almost want to hold my ears from her annoying voice but another part of me wants to ask her everything she knows about Anastasia. Roommates eh... Interesting.

"Small world, so how long have you and my little bro been dating Ana?"

"Okay let's not smother her with questions she hasn't even sat down yet" and I grab her hand and walk her over to a small cozy loveseat near the fireplace and sit with my arm around her while she awkwardly stares at her wine. I can tell she's overwhelmed now.

"You okay baby?" I whisper

"Yes I'm fine" she smiles stiffly. I hope nothing's wrong.

"So you and Kavanagh were roommates? She gets on my last fucking nerve" I mutter

"Yes we both studied English lit together but she has always wanted to be a journalist. She was a good friend to me at school always very kind and generous" she says softly

"Well if you think that then maybe I just don't know her well enough. She always gives me an evil eye" and Ana smiles broadly.

"She's tough, she has to be if she's going to be a journalist." And I shrug in agreement. I guess she has a point but I still can't stand her. If my pussy whipped brother marries her I'll have to see her every holiday for who knows how long. The very thought of that upsets me. After some small talk my mother asks us all to the dining room for dinner. I hope Anastasia enjoys dinner; she is a very good cook and always makes me the most delicious meals. She is my favorite flavor though. I could kiss her sweet lips all day. I am so in love with this lovely creature.

Everybody takes turns talking and laughing and Mia seems very warmed up to Ana already but then she asks very loudly what everyone at the table is dying to know….

"So how did you and my brother meet?" she says excitedly and everyone looks. I grip her hand under the table and squeeze.

Ana smile proudly and looks at me then back at my sister.

"Well about eight weeks ago I was working in the library and I met Mrs. Jones Christians housekeeper, we started talking and she mentioned she'd had to tend to a sick relative and asked Christian if I could interview for the job temporarily while she's gone" everyone looks uncomfortable but Ana keeps her head up and bravely continues.

"I applied for a job as a live in housekeeper and I worked there for about 5 weeks before leaving. During that time we became close friends and when I left the job we began to date" she shrugs and takes a sip of wine.

"Go Christian, kicking it with the housekeeper" Elliot giggles and I glare at him while I hold Ana's hand in a warning to him. He immediately apologizes.

"First of all she's not my housekeeper anymore and we never dated while she worked for me not that it's anyone's business. She will be starting a new job next week in a top publishing firm here in Seattle and is a brilliant woman, a very talented musician." I say proudly and kiss her hair.

"Ana is an amazing singer and pianist too, we were roommates for three years in college and she was a wonderful roommate and friend" Kate says adamantly in Anastasia defense.

"Oh Ana I have really missed you and look here we are sitting together again and dating brothers" she says almost teary up as she smiles at my brother and strokes his cheek. My brother is crazy about her, I guess somewhere she must have a soft side but all I see is a pair of iron balls. She and Elena would make some fucking tag team.

The rest of the evening goes smoothly Ana has charmed my whole family with her kindness and warmth and despite my distaste for Miss Kavanagh I am happy that Anastasia has reconnected with her friend. I would like to try to get some info out of Kavanagh though before Ana and I leave. Ana has gone to the restroom and I sit beside Kate and Elliot in the foyer. I don't want to seem to aggressive but I would like to see what I can get from her.

"So you and Anastasia were roommates?" I say casually

"Yes" she says giving me her usual obnoxious smile.

"Anastasia is a good person and very innocent, you better not hurt her Grey or next dinner your balls will be the main course" she glares at me and I shift in my chair.

God she is a frigid bitch my poor brother, she must fuck like a beast though to have him this fucking whipped. Oh and I believe I may have claimed her innocence but I plan on guarding it for the rest of my life.

"Not that it's any of your business Miss Kavanagh but I love Anastasia very much and would never hurt her" I snap

"Well if you're trying to pump me for information, it's not going to happen. The only thing I will say is that she is one of the kindest, honest most caring people I have ever known and I hate to see her get dumped and heartbroken from a coldhearted billionaire" she hisses and I glare at her.

"Not that I would exert any precious energy explaining myself to you, but it's clear you don't know anything about me apart from what you read in the business section Miss Kavanagh, Good night Elliot" and my brother stands up and shakes my hand looking a bit sorry and embarrassed for his girlfriend's little outburst. Ana returns and says her goodbyes to my family who are all smitten with her and she and Kavanagh hug tightly and exchange numbers. I hope she doesn't invite her for dinner anytime soon.

**Hope you liked this chapter, next chapter is very racy so just a heads up...enjoy**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21- This chapter contains mature sexual descriptions.**

Taylor is waiting outside for us and Ana looks relieved that she made it through the evening. "I really like your family Christian, they are all just wonderful" she smiles and leans her head on my shoulder as we pull out of the driveway.

" They're clearly are all taken with you Ana, you really charmed them, but then again you could charm the pants off of a communist dictator, royalty or even a control freak dominant megalomaniac CEO with your beauty and intelligence" I smirk and she giggles.

"Oh yeah right, now your just trying to get lucky tonight although I do like charming your pants off"

I raise my eyebrows. "You know me well Miss Steele I always want to get lucky with you every night and day too. Seriously though they liked you very much and I'm glad you told them the truth about how we met. I'm not ashamed of it and you shouldn't be either."

"I'm not; it was just awkward I guess it's hard to understand if you haven't seen us together." I hug her tightly and keep her close to me as we return to Escala. We are both exhausted and need a warm bath a good fuck and some sleep.

"Let's have a bath, come" and she nods I begin to fill the tub with some bubbles and bath oils and peel her out of her clothes slowly while I kiss every inch of her.

Standing naked in front of me her body looks so beautiful and soft. She has the silkiest softest skin and her body is just flawless. She always has the most delicious scent and I just need to have a quick taste before I get her in the tub. I drop to my knees and look up at her sparkling big blue eyes. She is panting softly and gazing down at me. I grab her sexy ass and pull her body close to me and I inhale her delicious scent. She groans as I gently blow on her sex.

"Stay right there baby, don't move" I say as I dash quickly to shut the water off so the tub doesn't overflow.

I walk back over to her and bend slowly grasping her small hips and slowly swirl my tongue around her clitoris as gasps in surprise and keens softly. She loves when I lick her pussy. I could taste her all day and I love the look in her eyes as she comes apart. She leans against the wall trying to hold herself up but has to grab hold of my shoulders for support.

"Feels good baby?"

"Yes" she groans and I hitch her leg over my shoulder as my tongue flicks her fast. I slip two fingers inside her and she growls as I suck her clit in sync with my fingers going in and out. She is so wet and I know she's close.

"Give it up baby, let me taste you" and my tongue tortures her fast and rough as she tips her head back and cries out. I love to suck her as she comes and get every last drop out. Giving her pleasure pleases me more than anything.

"Oh Christian, Oh I'm coming, oh"

"Oh yes baby" I whisper as she comes hard. I keep my fingers inside of her as I rise to my feet and kiss her.

She can barely stand up and as soon as we get in the bath I'll have to sit her on top of me so I can watch her come over and over again while she takes me. I undress quickly down to my boxers and just as I'm about to yank them down she says "Wait" and I gaze at her tilting my head sideways with curiosity.

"Christian please spank me" she whimpers and I step back and stare at her lost for a moment. It's almost a plea and I'm so aroused.

My cock is already throbbing and now she wants me to spank her. God I love to spank her sweet small round ass. No need to ask twice. I sit down on the cold tile floor and pull her down tipping her naked body over my thighs.

"Hands on your head" I order and she locks her fingers together and places them on her head as she pants.

"Please spank me hard, please" she begs. Whoa my cock is about to burst, does she know how fucking hot that makes me?

"Are you sure you want this baby?" I ask. I'm so fucking turned on right now and I love watching her ass warm up nice and pink and swollen as I spank her.

"Yes, oh yes' and that's my cue.

My hand rises and falls hard right in the center of her ass and she cries out. I'm so turned on I can even count. I love that she is begging me to spank her. I spank her hard over and over and groan as her ass glows pink. She is writhing with each strike.

I pull her legs apart and slap lower until I reach her pussy. God she is deliciously wet as always. Just seeing her glisten sets me off. I spank her pussy softly until my hand is wet from her arousal and I rub it all over her pink ass.

I continue my spanking until my dick is about to burst and I flip her over and take her swollen breasts into my mouth. I lay her on the cold tile floor and sink my cock into her slowly as I groan very loudly.

"Oh Ana baby I like spanking you, thank you baby" I breathe as I pump in and out.

I want to be rough but we are on the tile floor and I don't want to hurt her, not after she let me spank her, not ever. I thrust into her slow and deep and watch her silently come as she closes her eyes and pulls her nipples hard. I thrust into her a few more times and come hard.

"Umm baby, thank you. I love you Ana"

"I love you Christian" she says as she kisses my shoulders.

"Come baby, bath time"

We both climb into the warm soothing water. I lean back as she sits between my legs and closes her eyes leaning against me. I love washing her, it's so intimate and I like that she lets me own her body in every way. After we are both clean we just lay back, relax and talk for a while and I feel myself harden as she slowly grinds against me. My fingers trace her nipples slowly and she groans as I pull and stretch them. She turns around quickly and kisses me hard grabbing my face taking me by surprise

"I want to fuck you now " she says and I grin.

"I'm all yours baby" I say grinning as I grip my hard cock and stroke it up and down slowly while she watches with her mouth open. She bites her lip and slowly sinks down on my cock and I groan.

"Fuck me Ana, c'mon baby" and she traces her tongue across my lips and down my jaw.

"I taste myself on you" she whispers and moans into my mouth.

Her hands grab hold of her breasts as she slowly grinds into me circling her hips slowly as I watch and she tugs her nipples hard. She leans down and pulls her breasts into her mouth and licks her nipple slowly while staring at me. I jerk my hips up hard and thrust into her.

"Oh yes Ana" I cry as she teases her nipple with her tongue. "You are so hot baby" I hiss through my clenched teeth.

My hands grip her hips tight as the water laps all around us and I thrust into her slowly as she rides me and pleasures herself. Her hand slowly and deliberately trails down her body until she reaches her clit. She circles her finger around slowly and slides it into her mouth while looking into my eyes and I almost fucking explode.

"More baby please, I like when you touch yourself" I beg as she rubs her clit fast and rough panting while she rides my cock. She is lost in ecstasy now, rubbing herself as she cries out.

I slam into her hard as she pleasures herself. She leans back onto my knees and spreads her legs wide so she can see my cock slide in and out of her. She holds onto the edge of the tub as I grab her clit and rub hard as she comes all around me, crying and keening as she explodes. I pump harder and come violently inside of her.

"Fuck Ana, oh baby" I groan as I find my release inside her warm pussy. I am the luckiest fucking guy on earth.

I towel her off and wrap her in a warm bathrobe. I comb her long silky chestnut hair and we climb into bed and kiss softly.

"I love you Anastasia, very much"

"I love you more baby, sweet dreams" and we drift in each other's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed this update. I will continue this story soon. Peace and Love to you all. XOXO ShadyGreySteele**


	22. Chapter 22

**The New Housekeeper Chapter 22 by Shadygreysteele**

Things have still been going really well with Anastasia and me; my family really took a liking to her and is hoping to see her again soon. Today she completed her first week at work and was very happy. Her pay is shit though, fuck I paid her more as a housekeeper then she makes there, but I'll take her any way I can have her.

It's nice to finally feel something more than anger towards a woman. I still have so much to work through with her. I have told her a little bit about my early years and she was shocked, she really had no idea. I guess she doesn't snoop around very much. Everything she knows about me is only what I've told her.

I like that it still gives me an element of control. I miss the control very much but I no longer see myself in the dominant role as I did before. Okay I did enjoy my lifestyle prior to her and she is fully aware of it but she is not my sub in any way, shape, or form. I love that she challenges me and I like that she lets me punish her.

In my professional life I'm 100% in control at all times and that will never change but with Ana I never know when she will battle me for control and I like that so much. She is bright and challenging and has a quiet temerity about her. I cannot resist her and my feelings are so strong for her at this point that I am considering asking her to marry me. I only see a future with her, I have not and never will love another woman only her, she's it for me.

Its 7 pm now and Anastasia has decided to go have dinner and drinks with Kate Kavanagh to catch up on old their college days. Its Friday and I have just a little bit more work to do then I'll give her a call and see what time she'll need Taylor to pick her up. She's still uneasy about that being that they were co-workers but his job as my head security guard is to look out for me and Ana is with me now.

I am thinking about hiring a personal guard for her but I don't think she would go for that. With what I do I have people from far and away trying to settle a score with me, whether from a business deal or even a disgruntled ex-employee, I need private security at all times.

Ana still has stuff in her old room and I know that's where she goes to write her journal every night. I still haven't confessed to my reading it but I needed to know what was going on with her. I had to look at it from a background check perspective. I wonder what she has been feeling since the night she came back here with me as my girlfriend. I need to call her first and see if shes okay.

"Hi baby, are you enjoying your evening?"

"Yes Christian we had a nice dinner and we are going to 2nd ave to have a drink at a bar called Loft that Kate says is nice" Fuck I dont want her in abr full of drunk horny bastards.

"Okay, what time shall I send Taylor for you?" I try to sound calm

"I can take a cab, I'll be fine" Is this girl insane?

"No Anastasia no cab, if you don't feel comfortable with Taylor then I'll pick you up say 9pm?"

"Fine 9pm then, I'll text you the address" she pouts. I know every inch of this city I know where she is.

"I know where Loft is baby, see you at 9pm. Don't drink to much"

"Ugh, don't be so bossy I'm a big girl" holy shit I'd like to take her over my knee right now.

"I know you just rolled those baby blue eyes of yours" and she gasps.

"Anastasia I may be tempted to take you over my knee for your smart mouth when I get you home"

"We'll see Grey, see you at 9pm love you" Oh my fucking palm is twitching baby.

"Oh we will see, I love you too Anastasia, 9pm baby. Maybe you should do a shot before you leave to ease the pain your little behind is going to have to endure" and I hang up smiling while my dick threatens to come to life. I look forward to spanking her especially after last week when she begged me too. Incidentally this time she might have to beg me to stop. I just might have to give it to her good and show her who's boss of course then I want to fuck her sweet body and watch her come apart.

As I walk into her bedroom I get an uneasy chill through me. It feels wrong to look at her journal but the love crazed stalker in me says yes I need to see. I enter the room and lock the door and pick up the small brown journal.

**_September 17_****_th_**

_Well so much has happened over the weekend. After the fight with Kelsey I decided it was best to leave my job here that I've come to love so much. I told CG the truth about what's been going on with K and what happened last night and I began to cry. He held me in his arms and comforted me as I wept. He even kissed me hair. I wanted to tell him I loved him that very moment but I was confused and I ran out the door with my stuff. I wandered the streets for a while and couldn't help thinking about all the days I had no place to go. I was overwhelmed but I am a survivor not a victim. _

_He called me and put me up at some fancy hotel and I agreed to come back to work Monday (today). I put on his tee shirt and just sat in bed and cried. Two hours later he showed up at the hotel and he came inside and kissed me. Before I knew it we were confessing our feelings for each other and he made love to me. It was my very first time and it was the best evening of my life. He spent the whole night with me and made love to me 2 more times and again when we woke up. I told him I didn't feel right working for him now that we are I guess together but he said I can stay with him still. I will find a job and get my own place soon. Xo A_

Yes that was the best night of my life as well. I had never made love to a woman before. I have only had sex without emotion she is so easy to love though. I hope now that she is working she isn't planning on moving out. It's been a few weeks now since we have been together and things are going really good. I can't sleep without her. I don't know what I'd do if she left me. I need to make it clear to her that I want her to live here with me permanently. I've never said in so many words that I want her to move in I just assumed but I'll have to reiterate that to her.

**_September 22_****_nd_**

_Tonight was interesting and incredible and frustrating and amazing. Well the day started off with some nice talking with CG. He admitted some awkward confession to me as did I about a night I was pleasuring myself. He admitted to watching, secretly I wanted him too but knowing he did makes me feel naughty. We made the most delicious love for over an hour this morning then he took me to an overpriced department store and bought me a dress, shoes, & handbag for an opera he is taking us too. He really over did it. It felt wrong accepting them; I don't care about his money at all I am in love with him. His money means nothing to me but he is so accustomed to a lavish lifestyle he only knows indulgence. He has a good heart and I know he means well but I t makes me feel poor I guess._

_After shopping I let him spank me, it was very arousing and erotic I have to remember to roll my eyes at him more often. He fucked me really hard after that and was so so so good. I'm wet thinking about it. Then he gave me the most beautiful earrings as a belated birthday present. I don't know how he knew it was my birthday. He said he saw my license but that wasn't true. I never left it sitting out like he said but either was it was incredible thoughtful and I will cherish them. After the opera he surprised me with a birthday cake and a new keyboard. The exact one I had before, how he knows these things are a mystery but I was beyond grateful, it feels good to be loved. I never had that before. Then if course we had crazy sex all night. It was the best day ever of my life._

_Xo A_

Shit she is getting suspicious about how I knew her birthday, keyboard model and here I am looking through her fucking journal I need to stop this behavior. She is obviously just a good girl a wonderful loving girl who I am even lucky to call mine. I wish she was home already I want to make love to her so bad right now. I will make it special for her tonight, the works, candles, roses and a small leather whipping paddle for her spanking. I think she will enjoy that. She obviously loves to be spanked. Fuck my cock is so hard again I need to ease up a bit. Time to get out of here, I'll just put this back in the drawer and leave the room.

Its 8:20 I'll leave in 15 minutes to go get her. I want to go inside and see if guys are hitting on her, no I can't she will be pissed. Right now I need to jerk off I'm so fucking horny thinking about spanking her that I won't last too long if I don't come. I lock my bedroom door and slide my slacks and boxers down just above my knees and stroke my cock slow.

I close my eyes and imagine spanking Anastasia and watching her pussy drip with arousal. Oh this feels nice, yes I was one lucky bastard to be blessed with a cock this big, Christ I turn myself on. Slowly I stroke myself and groan silently I pick up speed and close my eyes as my hand strokes my cock fast. I take my other hand and stimulate my tip as I stroke harder and faster and all too soon I come on my stomach, damn that felt good. Maybe tonight I'll have Anastasia make herself come for me and I'll jerk off for her. I know she likes that. Damn sex will never be boring with her. I wipe my stomach off with a towel, take a quick piss, and head out the door to get my girl.

**Did you enjoy that visual of CG having a little fun with his his most cherished body part?/ lol me too**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

I arrive at Loft at about 8:45 pm and have Taylor park across the street. I'll wait until she steps outside and have Taylor come around so it won't seem like I was waiting long. I trust her but its other men I don't trust. She is with ball breaker Kavanagh though so I'm sure it will keep the men away. Her personality would turn off a death row inmate with his virtue intact.

I still have no clue what my brother sees in her. Yeah she's attractive but as soon as she opens her toxic mouth I feel a twinge of nausea. Oh fuck there she is my girl, she looks fine, happy and her and big mouth are talking animatedly. I spoke to Elliot earlier and he said Kate's condo is around the corner from the bar so he wouldn't be picking her up and I don't need to give her a ride thank god.

I glance to my left and Its like a bad fucking dream in slow motion. Kelsey is walking up towards the bar with a friend heading right towards Anastasia. If they exchange words Kavanagh is going to find out about my lifestyle. What the fuck am I going to do I need to stop her now.

"Taylor quickly pull up front now" I shout and he glances at the entrance and sees what I see "Oh shit" he blurts and turns the wheel fast. I jump out of the car and Kelsey freezes when she sees me. Then she looks and Sees Anastasia.

Anastasia turns to face me and says "Hi" but quickly turns around when she sees my anxious look and sees Kelsey.

"Oh isn't this cute, it's the little maid and her boss, I knew you were fucking her you bastard" Kelsey slurs obviously drunk.

"Anastasia, Kate please get in the car"

"What the fuck is going on here" Kate yells and then stares at Ana confused

"Nothing that concerns you, please just get in the car" and they both reluctantly get in and close the door.

"Excuse me" I hiss at her scraggly looking friend and I grab Kelsey by the elbow and pull her aside.

"Kelsey don't make a scene here, you've signed an NDA I'm warning you. I'll fucking ruin you if you say another word about us" and she pulls her arm away from me quick.

"Fuck you Grey, you dumped my ass to fuck some fucking cunt maid" and I glare at her furious. I don't need everyone here knowing my business. "I didn't dump you, you never meant anything to me, stay away from Anastasia and me, and are we fucking clear?"

"No we aren't clear that bitch hit me last time and I'm going to kick her fucking ass now" and she runs towards the car and bangs on the window shouting obscenities. All of a sudden I see Anastasia running around from the back of the car and she shoves Kelsey hard.

"Here I am if you want me? I hope you're ready for round two, it's going to be a knockout Kelsey" and Anastasia pulls her arm back and hits Kelsey square in the face, then she grabs her arm twisting it behind her back and pins her to the ground. Damn my girl is tough. Kelsey is shouting and her friend tries to go for Anastasia from the back but Taylor holds her back as I pull Anastasia off of her.

Kate is sitting in the car with the window rolled down with a look of shock on her face. Security from the bar comes outside and I explain that Kelsey was trying to attack Anastasia and she was defending herself.

Security immediately recognizes me but asks the ladies if they want to press charges. Kelsey already has prior arrests for assault and she says no and her and her friend walk away, while Kelsey wipes the blood from her nose. Anastasia looks completely unfazed by this, I am so thankful she knows self-defense but what the fuck is she going to tell Kate? What a fucking nightmare, I'm going to either have to pay her a little more money to keep her mouth shut about us or eh I can't even think of this shit now.

"Anastasia are you okay baby? I'm so sorry I had no idea" I scan her up and down and she looks okay.

"It's not your fault Christian; I'm fine really I had enough of her it was building. I don't think you even have a clue of how she tried to torment me while I worked for you" she shakes her head.

"I know baby I'm sorry, let's not let Kate have too much information or she's going to go back to Elliot with this okay" I look at her then glance towards the car. Ana nods in agreement.

Kate step out of the car looking confused and angry "Oh my god Ana who the hell was that woman and why was she attacking you like that?" she shouts.

I interject so Ana doesn't have to take the brunt of this, she's had enough already.

"Kate that had nothing to do with Ana, It's just a young lady who had a thing for me and had some jealousy issues now that I'm dating Anastasia" I say calmly

"I'm not buying that bullshit Grey. How the fuck did she know Ana was your housekeeper and why did she call her those name and try to hit us?

"Kate please just listen to me" Ana says softly. "I can explain"

"Please do, I'd love to hear this" Kate snaps

"When I used to work for Christian she had gone on a few dates with him, when it wasn't working out she accused me of dating him when I wasn't at the time. She tried to attack me once before and I gave her a black eye so I guess she wanted her revenge. Thankfully I took all those kickboxing classes with you. Hopefully she got the message this time."

"Yeah Ana I think she did you really gave it to her. You are so brave I would be a wreck right now. You always were the best in the class. I remember how shocked everyone was when you beat the instructor in a match. Gotta watch out for the quiet ones"

" I'm sorry Kate didn't mean to ruin your evening, I hope we can still go out again sometime" my girl says

"Oh Ana of course we can and I had a great time tonight despite the little bit of drama. I'm just glad you're okay, just be cautious of womanizers with psycho exes" she says sardonically and glances at me. Ana looks embarrassed.

"Time to go home, Kate please let us take you around the block to your condo" and she agrees. We drop her off and Anastasia and I just look at each other all wide eyed in shock and she just bursts into tears.

"Ana baby I can't tell you how sorry I am, please, please forgive me" I beg as I hold her while she weeps. I look at her hand and notice her knuckles are bleeding.

"Taylor do you have a first aid kit in the car?"

"Yes sir, under the drivers seat" and I lean down and see a long flat case and open it up. I clean her hands with a sterile wipe then put some ointment and wrap some gauze lightly around her knuckles.

"Im fine, don't fuss it's just a little cut" she stutters.

"Don't cry baby, are you hurt?" I ask cautiously

"No I'm just angry; I've never done anything to her. She really is a horrible person. How could you have ever..?" and she stops

"I know, please don't remind me, it was a big lapse in judgment"

"Ana, I love you please" I don't know what to say to her. How much can this girl endure? Kelsey is going to pay for this. She will never work anywhere ever and if she tries to expose me I'll deny it. She has no proof, I'll just say she was a stalker who saw me in the papers and came after me and my girlfriend. I have no paper or electronic trail apart from the NDA which if she voids part of the penalty is $50,000 of current or future earnings. That's peanuts to me but to her, that's her car, mortgage payments, clothing everything. Don't fuck with me or you'll fucking pay. There's only one person who can hurt me and that's Anastasia because I love her. I'd give up everything I have for her, everything.

She calms down on the ride back but she holds me tight like a security blanket.

"You have a mean left hook Miss Steele I better be careful" I smile trying to lighten the mood.

"You don't have to worry Christian I could never hit you" and suddenly I feel heavy with guilt.

She would never hit me and yet I get aroused at the thought of spanking her. Okay in a sexual manner I would never just beat or attack her in any way ever only in a sexual and consenting situation. Gosh I do love to spank her very much. Tonight I wanted to play rough a little with her but I hardly think it's going to be very romantic and kinky now that she's feeling so stressed. Maybe another evening right now I just want to hold her and comfort her.

We arrive home just a few moments later and she says she want to have a shower. I throw on my pajama bottoms and I fix her some hot tea and sit on the couch waiting for her. She comes out in sweatpants and a tank top with wet hair and runs her fingers through it. She smiles at me and I'm relieved to see she looks much better now, her eyes are still red but she looks so god damned cute.

"I made you some tea baby" and I point to the breakfast bar and I rise to go sit with her there. She pulls me into a hug and kisses me softly on my lips and down my jaw grazing her tongue over my stubble and I smile.

"You always taste so yummy Christian" and she hugs me tight leaning her head into the crook of my neck.

"You taste better baby, come have some tea. Can I get you anything honey?"

"Honey, I like that, you've never said that to me before but I like it and you are my honey"

"Yes honey" I smirk

"What a crazy night that was. I had a nice time with Kate it was really good seeing her again and how ironic that we are with brothers. Anyway I want to forget everything else that happened tonight and just love you all night long honey" and she bites that lip and I pull it free and caress her bottom lip.

"You don't have to ask twice baby, I could love you all day but right now drink your tea and relax for a while. We have all night and no work tomorrow, I'm sure we can keep busy" I raise my eyebrows

"Oh yes you are aware that I rolled my eyes at you earlier over the phone and I know your twitchy little palms is coiled to strike soon" she giggles.

How after a night like this can she just be so easy going about everything? I really worship her; damn I want to spank her and fuck her right now.

"Oh I have something else in mind so my palm won't hurt as bad although I do enjoy it nice and sore after a good hiding on your delectable ass. I may have to use an implement to intensify it for you since you've been a very naughty girl tonight. I do recall you begging me to be a little rougher on you last time Miss Steele" I smile and her breath hitches and I can see the desire coursing through her. She wants me now. Maybe this is her way of coping too, we need each other.

"Yes, I like it rough, please Christian I need you now" she whispers and I pull her up close to my chest and kiss her deeply. I lift her up and carry her upstairs to the playroom. It's time to have a little fun and break in the whipping bench.

"you ready Honey?" and I set her down in front of the bench and lock the door.

"I'm ready" she says all breathy.

**To be continued very soon….**

**Meow, Ana is a brawler. Sorry had to bring Kelsey back for a good and well deserved ass kicking. For those of you who are worried about this being a cheating story, ITS NOT. This is a love story and like any story some drama makes it interesting. I'm not sure how far I can go with this but I'll try to keep it going for a little longer. No need to speculate I can't make promises on how it will play out. I will just try my best to make it interesting and filled with lots of steamy love for you to enjoy.. xoxo**


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 ….The New Housekeeper By ShadyGreySteele**

**This chapter is super steamy and not for the faint hearted! 18 plus only. Enjoy**

My mind is going a million miles per hour, I feel out of control with lust for her. In this room is where I exercise the utmost control over women but it's different with Anastasia. She is not accustomed to this lifestyle and I have to remember no matter how badly I want to play I have to fight the urge to be too rough or I could really hurt.

The problem is I feel a loss of control around her because my feelings are so deep. I want to do so many things o her at once, cane her, chain her up, whip her, fuck her mouth, and everything else to show her I am the dominant but I know I can't or she would run for her life. She is very open to learning and exploring her sexuality but it will have to come in time, baby steps for now.

Just gazing at her in here sets me on fire but I can't let her see my control slip. I know she gets aroused by my dominance so tonight I'll try my best to combine the old and the new so she can feel at ease, _**rough love**_.

Do I have her kneel like a sub would? She's not my sub so maybe next time right now I want to cuff her to the bench and whip her bottom with a leather paddle. She's waiting for me to make a move, she's panting, _Show time Grey._

"So Miss Steele, you've been a naughty girl today haven't you?"

"Yes" she mutters almost inaudibly

"When you are in here you will call me sir. Do you understand that Anastasia" I warn

"Yes Sir" she whispers.

"Take off your clothes except your panties, quickly" I warn again and she nervously strips out of her sweatpants and tank top fumbling nervously.

Her hair is still wet from her shower and she has no bra on. Her hair is hanging over her breasts while one nipple peeks through her long chestnut locks, god that's fucking hot. Oh and those little black cotton panties, with one side creeping up her sweet little pale ass. I get so turned on just looking at her. My cock is stiff now and pressing on my pajama bottoms. Im ready to fuck her now but I have other plans first.

"Good girl, now lean over the bench and hold your arms in front of you and spread your legs"

She leans over the deep wine colored leather bench and leans forward.

"I'm going to cuff your hands and feet Anastasia, all you have to do is say stop and I will release you baby, understand" and she nods.

I slap her hard across her bottom. "Ow" she cries.

"Answer me baby, do you understand?"

"Yes Sir, I understand" I walk in front of the bench and slowly cuff each of her hands. I hold her chin and kiss her quickly. "Time for some fun baby" I whisper and she gasps.

"lay your head down and face it to the left" and she lies her head down with her eyes wide filled with excitement and fear.

She is panting heavy. "Hush baby" I say as I walk behind her and gently caress her bottom.

I stand between her parted legs looking at her the beautiful view of her sweet pussy from the back as she's bent over with her legs spread. I kneel down and cuff both of her ankles securing her to the bench. Once she is secure I go over to the wall and look at my assortment of paddles. I find a nice brown leather one that is about 12 inches long and four inches wide, perfect! I walk around her and flex the leather top of the paddle in front of her.

"Let's see how many lashes you deserve baby. First you rolled your eyes at me on the phone so you get six just for that. Then you got out of the car and had a bit of a street brawl which was rather sexy so I'll give you four for that. Then you took a shower and didn't invite me to join you and you came out in those sexy little sweatpants and tank top with your tiny little nipples peeking through making me want to fuck you so hmm.. So you get 10 just for that. A total of 20 lashes baby, I hope you did that shot before you left the bar."

She is groaning with need and I smile making sure she doesn't see.

"Yes Sir I deserve it, Oh" she groans.

"Quiet now" I hiss. I pull my cock out and stroke it slowly.

"Look at me baby" I hiss as I walk in front of her stroking myself slowly.

"After I spank you, I might let you taste my cock, then maybe if you are a good girl I will have you masturbate for me. I will let you watch me come then if you are really good. I might fuck you Anastasia."

"Yes sir please" she whispers.

I stroke myself a little more and rub the tip of my cock over her lips back and forth slowly. I pull my pants back up and place the paddle in my right hand and hit her hard across her cheeks. "Ahh" she shouts and I hit her again. Over and over I whip her bottom as it turns bright pink. I grab her panties and slowly pull them down to her knees.

She cries out with each lash and I sooth her with my hands gently back and forth. I dip lower and slide my fingers through her drenched pussy and slowly insert my finger. In and out, rotating in a circle as she whimpers. I slide my finger out and trail it up her buttocks and circle the sweet little entrance to her ass. She tries to stiffen but her arms and legs are cuffed and she can't move. Total control for me, soon baby I will fuck this ass, very soon. And she groans loud.

"Hush now" I scold

"10 more to go baby, you are doing good" I spank her hard as she cries out.

"Please harder Sir, please, please" she begs again. I lift the paddle and hit her left cheek hard and she grunts. I continue to spank her harder and harder. I can feel some control slipping as I long to keep going, 19.. I grunt and I hit her hard on the 20th and a huge welt forms right under her ass just touching her thighs. I slowly rub her bottom and she coos softly. I pour some oil on my hands and massage her slowly while she groans. I lean over and kiss her back.

"Oh baby you are doing good, are you okay?"

"Yes sir I like it, I'm fine baby" she whispers.

Thank you lord for bringing this woman into my life. I can love her and share my wicked ways with her. She is loving the new exploration of her sexuality and I want to show her all the pleasure she could ever imagine. I rub my hand slowly on her wet pussy and gently ease my cock inside her about two inches and circle my hips. "Oh, fuck" I groan and I pull out and bend down releasing her ankles, massaging them slowly as I peel her panties off and toss them aside. I walk around to the front of the bench and un-cuff her hands and rub them gently.

"Go over to the bed and lie down face up with your legs spread and your knees bent now" I warn and she obeys quickly.

"I want you to make yourself come for me, rub your clitoris and touch your body for me" She looks at me nervously as I move closer to her.

"Now" I shout and she places one hand on her vagina and rubs in small circles.

"Play with your nipples too" I command and she tugs her nipples.

Her hand rubs circles around her vagina as her other hand mirrors the actions on her nipple.

"Touch your clit baby, don't make me tell you again" I warn and I pull her legs farther apart as she pulls and tugs at her clit.

"Close your eyes and lose yourself, enjoy it baby, you can open yur eyes in a minute"

She lays her head back and rubs herself fast and hard while moaning. I can see her sweet pussy drip with arousal as her hips lift off the bed in circles while she pleasures her self. She slips her fingers into her mouth and sucks and I groan load.

"Oh baby, you are so fucking hot Ana"

I pull my cock out and stand in front of the bed stroking myself. She opens her eyes and watches my intensely with her lips parted as she cries out. She rubs faster as she watches me stroke myself and she cries loud as she comes.

"Oh yeah baby, I like that" I climb up over her on the bed and straddle myself over her chest. I jerk off fast while I hover over her. She wants my cock in her mouth. Her lips are parted as she waits for me to give her permission.

"You can suck my cock now baby" and I move forward and fuck her mouth while she lies down. I push myself deep in her mouth while she sucks hard and fast, licking and biting my cock.

"Oh fuck, Ana I'm going to come baby and she sucks tight as I pour myself into her mouth. She takes every last drop and continues to suck me, pressing me closer to her until I have to pull back.

"Slow down baby" I smirk. I climb down and pull her legs open and lap slowly at her wet pussy. Her arousal is everywhere, drenched and dripping onto her thighs and up her sexy ass. I move my tongue slowly and forcefully all around her sucking every last drop from her. As my tongue moves inside her she hisses and mewls. My cock is quickly growing again and as soon as she comes I'm going to fuck her so hard.

"Come now baby. I want to taste you" and I slip my finger in her pumping fast and sucking her clit as she comes, arching her back off the bed as I pull her legs far apart.

She screams loud as her release overwhelms her and I smile triumphantly. I climb over her and slam into her hard, my hands pulling at her nipples, pounding her as my cock penetrates through her, stabbing and fucking her into submission. She is gripping onto the bed breathing hard as I slam into her deeper and deeper and all too soon we both come hard crying out. Totally spent I flip on to my back and we both lay there trying to slow our breathing. I kiss her lips gently and she smiles at me.

"I love being a bad girl, and I love you Christian" she says breathlessly. And I stroke her cheek.

"I love you so much Ana"

**Steamy enough? Hope you liked it now go take a cold shower ! xoxo**

**To be continued...**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 The New Housekeeper by ShadyGreySteele**

We head back to my bedroom and I jump into a quick shower. Anastasia is exhausted and she put on one of my tee shirts and fell asleep as soon as she hit the pillow. I love watching her sleep she looks so peaceful. I sleep so much better when she's with me and my nightmares have taken a hiatus of sorts since she's been in bed with me every night.

She talks a lot in her sleep most of the time she makes no sense but it's still completely fucking adorable. Sometimes she says my names or says she loves me and needs me and I know in my heart it's true now. I dream of her sometimes, but if I could I'd dream of her every night.

I often find myself daydreaming about her at work or while driving. She is always on my mind almost every moment of the day. She is my first and only love and now I know what all the hype is about. I know it seems ridiculous at my age but she is the only girl I have ever loved ever and she will be the last as well.

It's too soon to ask her to marry me but it's only a matter of time. For the first time in my bleak existence I can see happiness in my future with Anastasia as my wife and possibly even children down the road, okay way down. I have to come clean though about my past to her. She knows a little about my childhood and she is the only person who has ever put her hands on my chest or back. She has free reign to touch my body.

My fear of being touched has made it impossible for me to have a normal relationship with a woman until now. Her touch is the exact opposite of what I fear, it soothes me. She knows and respects my boundaries and uses caution and restraint when she senses my anxiety building. She could easily punish my by allowing me from touching her but she doesn't have a mean bone in her body.

I ache for her touch; she has no idea how just holding her rights the world for me. The scent of her hair and her skin, her arms wrapped around me, her soft lips on mine. I could spend my life kissing her and never tire of it.

I feel restless tonight so maybe I'll go play the piano for a while. My Piano was the first item I bought when I moved into Escala, before I bought a chair or a bed or a dish. This is my solace, well its second to Anastasia. I set my glass of wine on a coaster and let my fingers run away with me as I get lost in a sad melody.

I shouldn't think so much, but now besides wallowing in my own despair of my early childhood I find myself wondering what Ana had to endure after her filling me in on her horrific childhood. She is so easy going and I have no idea how she was able to put it behind her or at least not let it consume her so she can press on. Must be a defense mechanism is all I can guess, she never had the options I had.

My adopted family always had money; I traveled the world before I was 15 and always had the best of everything. She's never left the USA and has spent her life running away and working paycheck to paycheck to make ends meet. She has the voice and the talent to make it big but she sees it as a gift and a curse.

Her sagacity still confounds me, she is the most intuitive and fascinating woman I have ever met. I'd love to take her to Europe or the Mediterranean for a few weeks and show her the world. When I was looking through her journal last week she wrote that she wanted to visit Disney World one day like it was a dream of hers to ride a roller coaster or sit in a tea cup and spin.

That broke my heart thinking of all she missed out on because she was struggling to keep food in her mouth and a roof over her head and most of the time she was homeless and living in shelters. Perhaps during Christmas I'll surprise her with a trip to Disney World or maybe Euro Disney, fuck I'll take her to every theme park in the world if she wishes to go.

Her friend and former college roommate Kate was completely unaware of this. Even now she has no idea what Ana has been through. The only thing she knew was that Anastasia lived in foster care two years prior to their meeting. She did know that Ana worked two jobs while in school but Anastasia never opened up to her about her past or why she had to leave school.

Ana has agreed to finish her degree here in Seattle so she can continue to work at the new publishing job that she seems to really love. She has no idea I have already bought the company but she is my world now and I'll do anything to keep her safe. I don't plan on telling her for a while. I want to give her a chance to move up the ladder a bit so I can increase her salary. I mean she quit working here right after we spent the night together so I don't think she's keen on being my employee.

My finger methodically stroke the keys as I get lost in the music and my thoughts but something catches my eye and I turn and there she is wrapped in the blanket standing in the dark watching me play. I give her my shy smile and she blushes and walks towards me.

"Sorry I woke you baby, I can't sleep" and I pat the bench signaling her to come sit next to me and she does.

"That's Okay I love hearing you play. I used to hide behind the column in the upstairs foyer and watch you play in the middle of the night" she whispers shyly as she lays her head on my shoulder and I lean over and kiss her head.

"You want to play something for me baby?"

"Not tonight Christian it 2:45am I just want you to come back to bed, I sleep better when you hold me"

"Come baby" and I take a sip of my wine and place it on the breakfast bar and wrap my arms tight around my girl as I head into our bedroom. I take the duvet cover off of her and she's completely naked and I stop breathing for a moment as I gaze at her glorious body.

"You are so beautiful Ana" and she smiles softly at me.

"It was warm in here and I woke up to take my shirt off but you were gone." She mutters as she climbs back to bed pulling the covers up to her chin. It never ceases to amaze me how shy she can be after all we've done already earlier this evening.

"Did you remember to take your birth control pill earlier?"I hope so I hate condoms and I love the feeling of being inside her feeling every part of her.

"Yes but I need a refill soon, I will call the pharmacy tomorrow"

"Very good now turn off your lamp and come here baby" and I hold out my arms to her and she curls up into my chest. Her hand gently traces my stomach and she weaves her fingers through my chest hair placing small kisses as she explores my body.

"That feels nice baby but I think I'll fall asleep better if I make love to my girl now" and in a second I'm on top of her skimming her body up and down as my mouth finds hers.

"Oh baby" I groan softy as I slip inside her while my lips mold hers. I need this nice and slow. I suck each of her nipples slowly and tenderly and I slide in and out of her. She feels so good, always so wet and she looks lovingly at me as I move in and out deliciously slow, savoring each thrust as she whimpers quietly.

"Oh Christian I love you baby"

"Umm, I love you Ana always" and I dig myself deep inside her still thrusting slow and deep watching her fall apart. Will I ever get tired of loving her, making love to her? Never. She's climbing higher and I can feel she's close as she tightens around me and I groan loudly.

"Oh baby come for me, I need you" and she cries out softly as she orgasms.

I'm going to come soon and I press myself deep inside her as I bury my face into her breasts nibbling, sucking and licking as I come inside her. I still want more. I need to taste her. I kiss her slowly and my hand slowly rubs her clitoris.

"I know your tired baby but I need to taste you" and she groans as I slowly kiss down her neck to her stomach when I reach her sweet pussy I spread her legs open wide and slowly circle her clitoris. I bury my face inside her lapping at her digging my tongue deep inside her as my cock stiffens again. Her hands grab my hair and she tugs gently as my tongue pleasures her and in no time she orgasms and I savor every drop.

"Oh Ana you taste so sweet always baby" my tongue still circles her clit and my fingers stretch her slowly.

"Now I want you in my mouth then sleep, turn over" she whispers, her eyes are glossy and filled with desire as she hovers over me stroking my gently.

Her tongue slowly circles the tip of my cock and I groan loudly. "Umm" she moans as her tongue traces my length up and down. Then she takes me in her mouth and sucks hard and slow, pulling me apart as I cry out. Oh the suction feels so nice as her soft warm tongue licks and sucks my cock slowly. She turns onto her side as pulls my hips towards her so I can slowly fuck her mouth as she holds me tight. "Yeah baby like that, it feels so good Ana" and she swirls her tongue over every inch of me as she gazes at me." Oh baby I love when you suck my cock" I groan

"Oh Ana, I'm going to come in your mouth baby" and she groans and sucks hard pushing me all the way to the back of her throat harder and faster until I come in her mouth. She sucks fast swallowing every drop and grabbing my ass tight as I pump into her.

"Oh you taste so good Christian, I love to having in my mouth" and she traces my cock with her tongue after I come kissing slowly up and down places a gently kiss on the tip letting the tip of her tongue tracing it round and round. She crawls into my arms and kisses me deeply. After a trip to the bathroom we both fall asleep in each other's arms.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter.. The next chapter will address Christian Journal snooping! Thanks in advance for your comments and support xo**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26- The New Housekeeper by ShadyGreySteele**

A few weeks later…..

Ana came home excited today when she found out about her promotion at work and salary increase. She really loves her job and still has no idea that I have bought the company. My plan is to eventually make her senior editor and gift her the company sometime in the future.

I plan to make her my wife one day and this will be a perfect wedding gift for her. Thanksgiving is tomorrow and I have given my entire staff in every single company I own the rest of the week off with pay. Everyone is buzzing about it and think I was fucking abducted by aliens. Honestly it's a first for me. I don't give two fucks about the holidays or at least I didn't before I met Anastasia. She had mentioned a few weeks ago that it would be nice to have off the day before and after so I made it happen.

Really I'm selfish bastard I just want her home so I can spend every fucking moment with her. I'm drugged by her presence and I just feel sated whenever I'm with her, even when she has a smart little mouth. She is out now for a run with Taylor, usually she runs in the morning but was too tired this morning after we fucked for about four hours, it was fucking incredible.

She texted me and said she and Taylor are heading to the market to pick up some stuff for Thanksgiving dinner. My parents are having a whole huge family dinner and there will be around thirty people there. I really just want to have a private dinner with Anastasia. It's our first of many I hope and we can do Christmas at my folk's house.

Taylor and Gail are going to Gail's sister in Portland and Taylor is thrilled that he has his daughter this holiday to bring along, she's a sweet little kid. Ana is baking some pies to send with them. I offered to have our dinner catered but she said she wants to make a small turkey with all the trimmings. Then at 6pm she is going to volunteer at the homeless shelter she lived at for two years, she has been volunteering there every year since she left the shelter.

I read that in her journal that she used to take the bus from Vancouver while she was at WSU just to help out every year mainly because she had nobody to spend the holidays with. That's so fucked up yet she still traveled 165 fucking miles to feed the homeless. She is just pure fucking goodness.

I wish I knew what she was thinking and reading her journal is the only way in her head sometimes. I know her past is way worse then she lets on but I don't want to push the issue. I have some nasty demons myself and she respects my boundaries without question. While she's out I'll have a quick look. She's moved her journal into our room and keeps it in her night table under a magazine. I have to be careful this time; she has been suspicious about me knowing things she hasn't told me.

_Tuesday November 20__th__ 2012_

_Today was super fun. I pretended to go to work and I met up with a guy whose name I totally forgot, well we met in a bar and had crazy sex for a few hours in his car then in a public restroom in the park. He was so large that he made CG look like a cocktail weenie. I mean he was huge and well I gave him a blowjob and he came in my mouth then he spanked me even better than my man does. Then his friend joined us and we had a threesome in a seedy motel. It was so good I must have come at least 10 times. I can't wait to sneak out and do it again and again and again. Xo A_

**_What the FUUUUUUCCCKKKK?_** She cheated on me and had a fucking threesome? Why Ana Why? So help me God, How could she, aren't I enough for her? I thought she loved me. I feel fucking sick. I run into the bathroom and just throw my guts up. I am going to kill those fuckers for touching her. What am I going to do? Its fucking over between us I won't tolerate cheating but I can't live without her, how could she betray me like this? Was it all a lie? How could I have misjudged us?

I need to talk to her right now. I need to fucking call her.

"Hello"

"Anastasia, get back here right now I need to see you immediately"

"Christian, what is it? what's wrong? Is everything okay?"

"No, just get the fuck home" and I slam the phone down and pace frantically in the living room. Ten minutes later Taylor and Anastasia come through the door.

"Taylor I need to speak to Miss Steele alone"

"Sir" and he heads up to his office glancing at Anastasia almost reassuring her of something and she nods.

"Christian what is it? What's going on?" She fucking has to ask really?

"Don't fucking play stupid with me Ana. You fucking cheated on me. How could you fucking do that to me?" and she stands with her arms folded glaring at me. She is practically grinning. I can't fucking believe this.

"What the fuck is so funny Ana? So it's true you did cheat one me? How many guys Ana?"

"Why do you think I cheated on you Christian? Why would you think such a thing?" and she's still grinning at me while her hands are on her hips and her brow is arched like she's pissed at me.

"I just know Anastasia; you fucked some other guys at a filthy motel and did all sorts of shit with them in a bathroom and car. I can never trust you again ever" I shout but she continues to glare at me then comes toward me pointing her finger at me while my mouth drips open in shock.

"You want to talk about fucking trust Christian? I think you should ask yourself that?" she spits at me

"What? Ana are you fucking mad as a snake?"

"Oh trust me I'm fucking mad , so mad I could put you over a fucking whipping bench and give you a good 50 shades of red on your ass. You think I'm stupid don't you?

"Anastasia" I scowl and I move closer to her and she puts both of her hands up at me as a warning. Does she think I would hurt her?

"BUSTED GREY" she yells

"Christian you jackass I made all that shit up in my journal because I suspected that you have been reading it." And she smirks at me and oh shit I'm in big trouble, she knows I read her fucking journal.

"Ana, Err... I.."

"What, What? You know what; how fucking dare you invade my privacy like that. Whatever made you think you had the right to look at something as private as my journal? I knew this would be the only way to get you to fess up to it. I have suspected it for a while but it wasn't until you knew the shelter I lived at when I never told you the name or address. You also knew too many other little things I never mentioned. So what do you say to that?"

Oh fuck she is furious, but if she knew this then why didn't she leave me? She does Love me. She set me up to see if I would take the bait and it worked. Damn she's a sharp little thing. I hope I can get out of this one. I don't know what to do now. She's going to leave me isn't she? _Take charge Grey, put on the Dom face. Gah…. I cant!_

"Anastasia I don't know what to say. I am sorry I crossed the line. I was… just worried about you and I thought reading it would give me some insight into your past so I could take care of you" I look at her pleading for her to forgive me. I'll be fucking lost without her.

"Christian, do you really think I'd meet some random guys and have a Ménage à trois at a seedy motel? Is that how low you think of me? I gave you my virginity and my heart and soul, you betrayed me. I have never snooped around your home or gone through your personal items. I respect you and your privacy and you violated mine"

"Ana please what can I do to make it up to you? I'm sorry baby please don't leave" I beg

"You can't make it up to me Christian; you can't buy your way out of this. You can't buy trust. I also know you own the publishing firm I work for. So I guess I didn't earn my promotion did I? I thought it was odd that just after 4 weeks I had a senior position and double my salary. For a moment I allowed myself to believe that I earned it but then when I heard the company was sold I looked into it and well I mean its public record Christian.

I didn't want to say anything because at first I thought it was so sweet of you and I didn't want to be ungrateful for the job that was really my future dream job, but then my journal. Why did you do that to me, why couldn't you just ask me what you wanted to know? I've never lied to you have I?"

"No Anastasia you haven't ever lied to me. I am so very sorry I had no right to invade your privacy by reading something as personal as your journal. I promise you I will never do that again, please forgive me?"

"I don't know if I can trust you anymore" and she walks upstairs in to her old room and closes the door.

I pace frantically back and forth outside the door trying to figure out what to do. I think I blew it now. She is leaving me I just know it. I'll be lost without her. She is the love of my life. I can hear her muffled cries through the door. Fuck I'm such a bastard how could I do this to her? Will she ever forgive me? I have to try. I knock on the door and carefully turn the knob and walk inside. I sit beside her on the bed and stroke her hair and back while she cries.

"Please Ana just give me one chance to explain then you can decide if you still love me." I whisper softly and she turns over to face me. "Christian of course I still love you" she cries gently.

"My intention was never to hurt you baby. The night you left here and quit working for me I was in shock, I went into your room because I was confused and I saw you had left some things behind. I opened the drawers to see if you had forgotten anything else when I spotted your journal. I wasn't going to read it but I thought it might give me a clue as to what's been going on. You had never complained about anything before and you're always so quiet so I was still in shock about what had happened with Kelsey." I look at her warily as she just lies on her pillow and cries as I stroke her hair.

"When I read that you had spent most of your money on your school loans I knew you may not have a place to go and I panicked because I wanted to protect you. I love you and I knew you had a rough past like me so the thought of me causing you more distress was killing me. I was wrong Anastasia but please believe me that I didn't read it with bad intentions, I read it because I love you so much I was selfish and I wanted to know everything about you. Please believe me when I say I will never do it again just please give me a chance to earn your trust again. I have to ask you though Ana, why if you knew you didn't confront me about it?" and she turns over sniffling and wipes her eyes in her shirt.

"I love you and I knew that I didn't have anything to hide from you. Part of me was happy that you knew how much I loved you but another part of me was disappointed in you. I felt betrayed but I knew if I confronted you that you might not want me anymore so I just held back." I always want her, she's got this all wrong but she continues.

"I wrote that last entry when I noticed that my journal had been moved and I wanted to see if you would confront me and well you didn't waste any time" and she rolls her eyes and I lean in and kiss each one.

"Christian please just asks me anything you want to know. I don't like feeling that I have to hide from you, I am not a very big talker when it comes to my past but I will be more than willing to share anything you want to know"

"So you're not going to leave me?"

"No, I mean unless you want me too"

"Ana, I never want you to leave ever" and I lean in seeking approval as my lips meet hers and place a soft kiss on them. She sits up and climbs onto my lap and we just hold each other tightly.

"I'm sorry Ana, I love you. I won't do it again and I trust you more than anyone and I want you to trust me too" and she cries on my shoulder as she holds me close and I think I am forgiven Thank heavens!

"So Miss Steele are you still going to put me on a whipping bench and give me 50 shades of red baby?" and she giggles

"No that's your job, you're the Dom!"

"You know baby but you are my love Anastasia, The love of my life. I think I put you through enough today so I'll spank you for that eye roll another day" and I kiss her hair.

"Promises, promises" and she kisses me softly and pulls me on top of her and we make slow sweet gentle love.

**Hope you all enjoyed this update. I will try to continue with this story. I know I have neglected my other stories so I'll try to update them as soon as I can.**

**To be continued….**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everyone Thanks for your patience I know this update is overdue so I hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter 27 The New Housekeeper by ShadyGreySteele**

Well it's getting close to the holidays and I really want to make it special for Anastasia. I love her so much and I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. I would even like to have a few children maybe in the future but first I would like to have her to myself for a while.

I want to take her somewhere special for the holidays; she's never really traveled before. The bad part is that she doesn't have a passport. If I ask her to get one she may get suspicious, but maybe if I tell her that sometime in the future we may go on a trip she might agree, yes good idea. She's in the TV room and I can hear her watching TV and laughing, she is very cute sometimes.

I quietly enter the room and she is sitting with her legs crisscrossed on the couch guzzling a can of coke and eating sour cream and onion potato chips and licking her fingers while laughing as she watches a repeat episode of The Nanny. Fuck I could watch her all day, she's my love. I can't think of one thing about her that I don't adore about her, she's the whole package, smart, beautiful, funny, kind, caring, innocent, the list is endless. She spots me staring at her and quickly freezes. I give her my sexy smile and she relaxes and smiles back.

"Hi" she squeaks

"Hi baby" and I sit next to her and kiss her softly on her lips.

"You taste good baby, give me one" and she feeds me a chip and gives me a shy smile.

"I hope I wasn't disturbing you Christian. Was the TV too loud or was it my laughing? She looks nervous but smiles.

"Anastasia I could listen to you laugh all day. I love to see you happy"

"You make me happy Christian" she pauses the TV and hugs me tight kissing my lips, down my chin and my neck. I groan then pull her closer and inhale her lovely scent.

"Ana, I like to go get you a passport today"

"A passport? How come, why do I need one?" she sounds surprised

"Well I'd like to travel with you sometime and you can't leave the country without a passport Anastasia "I arch my brow.

"Leave the country? Oh I've never been out of the country before. Where would we go?"

"I'm not sure but it takes time so while we are both free today let's go and get you one and then maybe we can plan a trip in the future, Okay baby"

"Okay, let me just go brush my teeth and fix up a bit. I can be ready in about 15 minutes" and she kisses me quick and runs downstairs to our bedroom.

Fifteen minutes later she walks out looking fucking hot in dark wash skinny jeans and a tightly fitted red sweater and black heeled boots that the personal shopper sent just two weeks ago. She of course was annoyed again but she needed a winter wardrobe too with all the latest from every designer. She is my fucking woman and I'll be damned if she's going to wear anything but the best. She grabs her new wool coat and smiles at me.

"Anastasia, you look hot today baby" She sinks her fucking teeth in that sweet lip and blushes.

"Thank you" she whispers and I hold my hand out to her as we head out the door.

We went for her passport photo and did all the paperwork. I paid extra so she could have it within a week. I am planning on surprising her with a trip to Europe for Christmas and New Year's Eve. I knew today I was taking her for her passport so I had my assistant book the trip. She knows my taste and that I like the finest of everything so I'm not worried at all.

I told her a little about Anastasia and that I was planning on proposing and she seemed stunned. Yep she too thought I was gay. Maybe it's because I have never had relations with my staff, well up until Ana but not technically. Andrea is very attractive but not my type at all. I prefer brunettes.

I have had Andrea rent me out a castle in Scotland on Christmas Eve with a full staff for 3 nights, a fully decorated tree and I will have all her gifts packed on my jet. I have renamed my private Jet "Anastasia" that will be her 1st surprise. After Scotland we are headed to London for three nights followed by 5 nights in Paris where we will spend New Year's Eve. She's had mentioned to me one night while she was still my housekeeper her desire to visit these places and I want to make all of her dreams come true.

I am going to ask her to _**Marry Me **_on Christmas day. I was going to place the ring under the tree but I don't want it out of my site. It's a one of a kind Harry Winston 10 Carat Cushion-Cut diamond ring set in Platinum. It's exquisite just like her I know her ring finger is a size 5 because I had the sales girl at Neiman's measure her for accessories.

I pray that she will say yes. I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with her. In a very short time she has completely changed me. I know I still have a lot of shit to sort out but I know I am a better man because of her. I love her more than anything in this world and without her I am nothing.

I am not asking her to sign a pre-nup. Beside if she ever left me she might as well take everything I have. I simply cannot exist without her; she's my life now, my world.

continued...


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 : The New Housekeeper by ShadyGreySteele**

Well 10 days have gone by and the trip is scheduled for the 23rd through January 3rd her passport is ready and she is going with Taylor to pick it up on her way to work this morning. She was up early today for our run and then we showered together as usual, she was hotter than ever. She never pleasured me like that before. I can still feel her mouth on me and of course she swallowed every last drop.

It's Friday so I am planning on telling her tonight that we are going on a surprise trip this way she can pack. We leave Sunday so we have all day tomorrow to prepare pick up last minute stuff for the trip. I have everything I need and Gail has me all packed. She also packed for Anastasia and had the luggage sent to the plane.

I know Ana won't know how to properly pack for this sort of travel. She will need elegant evening wear and fine lingerie but if I know my girl she will fill her suitcase up with jeans, sweaters, tee shirts and sweatpants for sleep. She's very simple and never expects more than she feels she needs but I want to shower her with luxury and all of the finest things in life she could ever wish for and I will. I'll just let her pack what she wants in addition to what's already on board the Anastasia.

I arrive home at 6pm and Anastasia is waiting for me at the breakfast bar. She made a lovely dinner for us and is sitting patiently waiting for me to acknowledge her. I drop my briefcase on the couch and shrug off my jacket.

I smile at her and walk straight for my girl. She twirls her bar stool around and stands on the ledge of the stool so we are nose to nose. I wrap my arms tightly around her waist and she throws her arms around my neck. I close my eyes and softly kiss her.

"Hi baby"

"Hi baby" she whispers back. "I've missed you"

" I've missed you Miss Steele, more than you know" and I inhale her sweet scent into my system.

Her hair always smells so good and it comforts me. God I want to make love to her right now. I don't think I can wait to eat but, she looks like she worked hard and I have loved her cooking from her very first day here. That was her test and she passed with flying colors.

I still remember asking her to make me beef wellington and she surprised me by cooking it better than my favorite restaurant. Then she made lasagna that was the best I had ever tasted as well and even if I didn't fall in love with her I would have kept her for her culinary skills alone.

"Dinner looks good baby, and you for dessert?" and she grins big at me turning red.

"Oh yeah" and grazes her hand over my erection and my arousal blasts through me.

"Baby I don't want this to get cold, but if you do that again I will have to fuck you baby"

"Eat up or no dessert" she jokes

During dinner we discuss our work day and enjoy a glass of wine. When we are finishes She clears our plates and walks towards me, takes my hand and silently walks me too the bedroom. Oh fuck my dick is so hard right now. She closes and locks the door and steps back and slowly undoes the buttons of her blouse while I watch memorized.

She peels the silk cream blouse off her and lets it drop to the floor. She unbuttons her charcoal skirt and opens the side zipper and wiggles it off of also letting it drop.

"Oh Ana, you are a goddess" I breathe slowly.

She is standing in her La Perla champagne satin bra with matching panties That I bough for her. She has on nude thigh high stockings with a lace trim at the top. I can't take it anymore. I launch myself at her and forcefully kiss her, taking and not giving while I devour her mouth.

My hand yanks her bra cup down and my mouth greedily licks and sucks her swollen nipples while she quivers and moans, her hands tugging my hair hard as I push her down on the bed. I rip her panties down leaving her stockings on and push her legs apart. I quickly kiss and lick my way up her thighs as she pants, her eyes fixed on me. My tongue finds relief as the taste of her sweet pussy invades my senses.

My finger stretch her sweet lips open and I lick her pussy fast and hard at first and then slow down so I can enjoy her more. My tongue licks small circles around her clitoris and it swells at the touch of my tongue climbing out of its little hood. Oh she is sweet I could eat her pussy all day, she is always so wet and when she comes in my mouth its intoxicating.

"Oh Christian, oh It feels so good" she cries out

"Baby you are delicious, I don't know if I'll be able to stop" I dip my tongue inside her and I can feel her building.

She pushes her pussy into my mouth and I let my tongue feel every inch of her. Licking and sucking hard and fast and she climaxes violently and I stop and watch as her arousal slowly drips down her pussy. I lap it up fast as her body starts to come back to earth and I climb over her and sink my now throbbing cock in her. I slowly fuck her trying to feel everything.

Her pussy is always so tight but she is always so wet and ready to fuck anytime I want her too. I lick each breast while I slide in and out of her slow and deep and when I find her mouth I kiss her softly and set my pace. I love being inside her. I want to enjoy her. I groan loud as she tightens around me and I know she going to come again.

"I love you Ana"

"Oh I love you" she whimpers as she falls apart again. I continue to pump slowly in and out savoring my release as I come inside of her, filling her with me.

We are both sweaty and breathless as we try to come back to earth after a long hour of after dinner lovemaking.

"Pack your bags baby, I am taking you on a surprise trip Sunday. Pack warm, I've already packed evening wear for you"

"What! Where? Oh my god Christian" she looks ecstatic.

"It's a surprise for the holidays" I watch her face turn from shock to excitement and she smiles so brightly that her cheeks touch her eyes.

"Ooh please tell me where we are going, I am so excited. Are we going to Disney World? No, no its hot there. Where Christian please" and she bats her eyelashes at me. I pull her close and swiftly kiss her.

"It's a surprise baby, you'll find out soon enough" I say as I place soft kisses on her ear making her breathing pick up.

"umm" she groans "again?"

"Yes baby" and we spend the rest of the evening in bed making love. I wake up at 4am and Ana is not in bed. I can hear the shower running. Why is she showering at 4am? I walk into the bathroom and she jumps a little when she sees me.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you Christian, I couldn't sleep I'm too excited"

"Can I join you?" I ask and she smiles and nods

"You need sleep baby. We have a long trip tomorrow. I want you to come back to bed after your shower and I'll help you get tired"

"First let me wash up. You always sidetrack me in the shower. I need to get clean before I get dirty again" she giggles

" Fine but I think you need a good hard fuck this time to get you tired and I'll be more than happy to assist" I say looking down at my full on erection.

We both wash up and Ana bends down while shaving her legs almost making me cum on myself. I dry her up and brush her hair for her. I rub her shoulders to get her relaxed then I carry her back to bed and sink into her pounding hard.

"Oh fuck baby you feel good" I grunt as I slam into her hard over and over.

She is moaning so loud and squeezing her nipples as she cries out.

"Oh yes baby, come all over me" I hiss and it tips her over the edge. Her hips lift of the bed as she grinds me. I slam hard and deep until I come.

She kisses me, turns on her side and falls fast asleep, Ahh thoroughly fucked and sleepy. I can even fuck her to sleep. I can't wait to play with her in the castle. There is an underground dungeon that used to hold prisoners. It's fully equipped with chains and other useful mechanisms for me to pleasure her. Just looking at her sweet ass perked up on her side makes me want to spank the shit out of her. She doesn't like punishment spankings but sometimes I have such an urge to just put her over my knee and slap her ass until my hand is sore. Tomorrow I'll have to find a reason to spank her. I'd better go to sleep for another few hours before my cock bursts.

**Ok sorry everyone I took so long for this update but I honestly have not had time until today. I sat down and wrote whatever came to me and I hope you like it. I know a few of you have messaged me about updating other stories and I will try but only on the ones that are not marked as complete.**

**I did write another new story about a month ago but it's not my usual "What if" its more of a heartbreak/makeup story. I am not sure if I want to post it yet. Its good but I read a story here on FF that is slightly similar, well just a few things but I didn't want the author to think I copied her simply because I would never do that. It was strictly a coincidence. I will maybe write the author first and see how she feels about it . I recently had a situation with another author who was accused of copying my stories. Although our stories had similarities it was by no means a copy of mine and I like her story very much. Let me know how you feel about this and I will write the author to see how she feels about it. xoxo happy December to everyone. xo Taylor**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 The New Housekeeper by ShadyGreySteele**

I spent the morning ironing out last minute work details so they won't interfere with my trip. I will still be doing a small amount of work and checking in daily on my staff. Ros however has full control of GEH this week, okay almost full control I always make the final decisions but she thinks like me. She is by far my best, highest paid and most trusted GEH employee and a friend as well. She has never let me down and is one of the few, well only employee that calls me by my 1st name and really doesn't fear me. She's a sharp lady and my right hand man!

Anastasia was exhausted after I fucked her to sleep last night and is still in bed. I'll go and wake her now so she can get packing then I'm sure she will want to get a few things like magazines and toiletries for travel.

"Baby wake up" I whisper. She is naked just barely covered by the comforter. Her body is so beautiful.

"Ana baby, wake up" I kiss her forehead and she opens her eyes.

"I want to sleep more" she whines and she turns on her front and buries her face in the pillow exposing her sweet round ass to me. I give it a good hard slap and she jumps.

"Either get out of bed or I'm going to spank you" I say sharply, but I want that ass right now oh yes.

"You wouldn't dare" she pouts and I slap her again, harder

"Ouch" she shrieks and rubs her now pink behind.

"Anastasia, I've asked you twice already. I'm not a patient man but I'll give you one more chance before I tie your hands up and spank you over my knee."

"You better not" she hisses but I hear that need in her voice. She wants it as bad as me. I quickly stand up and grab the sash from her robe then before she can move I secure her hands behind her back.

"No, you better not Christian" she wiggles and I pull her up and lay her over my knee. My erection straining tight in my jeans.

"Oh Anastasia, you have the most delectable ass baby and now I'm going to spank you for being a bad girl. Then I'm going to fuck you from behind very fast and you better not come. Do you understand me baby?" She knows it's a sensual threat and that I would never hurt her. Its just a spanking, mostly for pleasure. If she can take the paddle she can take my hand.

"Yes" she whispers needy and I caress her cheeks slowly then my hand rises and falls hard on her soft bottom. Watching her ass warm up so pink makes my blood flow fast fueling my arousal. I spank her very hard and fast as she cries out. Her ass is burning but she is writhing with pleasure begging for more.

"Part your legs" I breathe and she spreads them apart as I spank her lower slapping her vagina and rubbing her roughly. She is soaking wet with arousal and groaning loudly. I sink two fingers in her and she nearly convulses. My fingers push inside her fast as my other hand continues her spanking. God I love to spank her.

"Are you going to be a good girl Anastasia and do as I say?"

"Yes Sir, please no more it hurts" she cries

"Okay baby I am going to fuck you now and make you feel better but don't come or I'll spank you again" I want her to come so I can spank her while I fuck her hard. That's so hot.

"I'll try" she whispers

I lift her off my lap and push her face down on the bed. I rear up over her and pull her hips up. I unbutton my jeans and tug them and my boxers down to my knees .Her ass is blazing pink and she winces as I rub it gently. Oh fuck she is so hot. I slip my cock inside her and fuck her hard and fast. She starts to tighten and I know she's going to come. "Uh Uh" she groans as she clenches tightly around me and lets her orgasm take over.

"I warned you not to come baby "I hiss

"Please don't spank me anymore it hurts" she pleads

"What should I do to you baby, how shall I punish you?

"Fuck my mouth Sir" she smiles and licks her lips. My girl loves it rough and kinky but she's right I need to let her ass heal or it's going to be a long uncomfortable plane ride tomorrow. I cant hide my smile from her.

"My pleasure Anastasia, sit up and place your feet on the floor" I help her up. Her hands still tied behind her back. I position myself in front of her standing up so her mouth is level with my cock. I twist her hair around my wrist and force my cock in her mouth.

"Suck baby" and she doesn't disappoint.

She looks up at me and smirks while she sucks hard and swirls her tongue all around me. I push my cock forward and fuck her sweet mouth hard and deep. I am groaning and rolling my eyes back as she licks and sucks me.

"You have such a fuckable mouth baby. Suck harder" and she does. She takes my whole length then pulls back and gently strokes my tip with her tongue. She sucks the tip hard and swirls round and round and I feel myself coming apart.

"Look at me when I fuck your mouth. I like to see you baby"

"Oh Fuck" I groan.

"Umm baby, you taste so good" she whispers

"Ana, I'm going to come in your mouth" I say my voice trembling from the buildup of pleasure and then I can I hold no longer and come in her mouth filling her. She licks and sucks every last drop looking at me lustfully. I hold her head tight as I push myself deeper in her mouth getting out every drop.

"Yummy" she teases when my body relaxes. I untie her hands and climb over her and kiss her hard. "Oh Ana, that was so hot. I love you so much baby"

"I love you Christian,that was pretty hot but you really went rough on my behind this time. I have to admit I liked it though, but I'm going to need some training if you're going to spank me like that again. It was harder than the paddle"

"I'm sorry baby I got carried away. My hand is on fire. Let me see your delectable ass" and she turns over and fuck I was too rough. My brow creases in anguish but the sadist in my loves her ass this color. She doesn't have training like a sub. I can't do that again, she's right she needs training if we are going to play rough. That could be fun but for now I need to soothe her with some lotion and I'll lick her pussy a little to make her feel better, then time to go.

I rub lotion all over her sore bottom and she groans. Turn over baby I owe you a nice gentle orgasm before you get dressed. And she takes a deep breath and lies down. I pull her legs open and softly suck on her sweet pussy. My tongue caressing her with gentle soothing strokes on her clit and all around until she quietly comes and I devour her. Oh thank heavens for this woman. I will never get enough of her. I have never enjoyed sex like this before. Life with her will never be boring. I cant wait to ask her to be my wife.

**Okay hope this extra chapter was satisfying. It was really just a C.G. pleasure spanking so don't make too much of it he's a kinky bastard. He loves Ana and would never hurt her. He already paddled her in the red room so he knew she'd like it. If she didn't want it she wouldn't have laid in bed knowing he would spank her. **

**Next post will be as soon as possible. I want to make the proposal good. I am almost finished with this story so I want to make the last few chapters really good for everyone. Thanks again to everyone who takes the time to read my stories. I love your reviews and messages. Happy upcoming Hanukkah and Christmas to all who celebrate! Xoxo **


	30. Chapter 30

**The New Housekeeper Chapter 30**

**A special big thank you to AriadneInNaxos for letting me know that the Cotswolds were a 500 mile drive from Edinburgh..So I have altered the chapter slightly to correct that error.**

**I am also aware there are other geographical errors in this chapters thanks to my lack of research so I do apologize. I did some online research on an off site and got poor information. I live in the USA and have never been to the UK so I was just trying to fill in the gaps quickly in order to put out a chapter. but I am aware now that the Cotswolds aren't even in Scotland. I will re-write/edit and update a portion of this chapter to make it geographically correct. My apologies again.**

Well today is the day of our trip. Anastasia is bubbling with excitement and anticipation. She's tried to get the location out of me at least a hundred times, she even tried to bribe me with Carte Blanche in the playroom for a week and holy fuck was I tempted. I know I can't talk her into it some other time, she is literally under my spell when she is aroused.

We arrive at a small executive airport in Seattle where "The Anastasia" is primed and ready to go. As I exit the car onto the tarmac I hold the door open for her and wave my hand towards my jet with her name emblazoned in platinum and her mouth pops open. She looks at me and grins and grips my hand tighter.

"I named my jet after you baby, do you like it?" and she gasps and nods speechlessly.

She hugs me tight and places a kiss just over my heart. She has no idea it will all be hers soon when she becomes my wife. It's already hers, everything of mine is hers, my fortune means nothing without the woman I love.

Our Pilot Will Jordan greets us both with a handshake and the crew welcomes us aboard. Anastasia gasps as we enter the plane.

"Oh my goodness, this is beautiful Christian. Wow I don't know what to say. Thank you so much for everything. I can't believe you named a plane after me. Can you tell me where we are going now?"

"You're very welcome Ana" and I kiss her softly.

"Our first stop is a castle in Scotland where we will spend three nights, followed by London then Paris for New Year's Eve" I whisper into her neck.

As I pull back her face is like stone and her breathing has accelerated. I am just about to ask her if she's okay when she lets out a loud shriek and grips me tight jumping and smiling. The tears of joy roll down her cheeks and I know now I have done right by her. She is thrilled. She covers me with kisses as she cries overwhelmed with emotion.

"Its Okay baby, don't cry I love you and I want to show you the world Anastasia, now buckle up so we can keep on schedule baby" and she wipes her tears and nods while she buckles her seatbelt.

Our flight has three flight attendants, The pilot Will, co-pilot Henry and of course Taylor. He has arranged for additional security in all three countries. I was going to get a translator for Anastasia in France but I am already fluent in French so she'll be fine.

"Our first stop will be in New York to refuel then the next stop will be a castle not far from Edinburgh Scotland" I say grinning knowing that's where I will be asking her to be my wife.

"A castle" she whispers shocked and I nod

"Yes a castle for you baby, only the best for my love"

"Well I hope I make it alive Mr. Grey, I'm going to have a heart attack if you keep surprising me like this" she giggles

"Don't check out on me yet baby, I need for at least another 80 years or so"I wink and she blushes.

"It's just for three nights then we will leave on Christmas day and stay in a hotel in London for an additional three nights followed by a five nights in Paris at the Four Seasons Hotel George V Paris just steps from the Champs-Elysees."

"Oh Christian this is a dream come true, how can I ever thank you? I love you so much"

"I should thank you for what you've done for me. I have never been happier in my life. I love you Ana, you are my life now, okay let's lighten up and enjoy the flight"

"Okay" she whispers and places a soft kiss on my cheek.

Anastasia read a book for most of the flight and we had some snacks. We have about an hour before we take off and finally get on our way to Scotland. She went to freshen up in the bathroom; I walk in just as she's brushing her teeth. "Hurry up we are getting ready to take off baby, come sit and buckle up"

"Okay I just need thirty seconds Christian" Then she runs back to her seat excited and buckles up quickly.

"Oh my goodness, even the bathroom is nice on your jet. I imagine this is better than first class, although I've never been. It's my first time flying"

**"**Wait, you've never flown before?"

"Nope, first time. I've only taken the bus on long trips. I've never even been on a train" she says casually, but it breaks my heart.

"This will be the first of many Ana, and I want to share all of your firsts"

"You've already had all my firsts" she giggles and my dick dances a little bit.

"Yeah baby I know and seconds, thirds, I want all your numbers' and I raise my eyebrows and smile.

"Yes" she whispers in a sexy voice.

As we steady at 37,000 feet I unbuckle our seatbelts and walk her to the back of the plane where there is a private bedroom. "Come lets take a nap so we can be rested for our destination" who the fuck am I kidding, I don't want to fucking nap I just want to join the mile high club with my love.

"Holy fuck, theres a bedroom?" she gapes at me

"Mind your language baby" and I pat her on her delicious ass. I close the door and pull her close; my cock is already as hard as steel and ready to fuck her.

"Get naked baby I want to make love to you at 37,000 feet" she swallows hard and quickly unbuttons her white blouse; she unzips her jeans and pulls them off taking her panties with them. "Bra" I say firmly and she opens the clasp and stands in front of me naked, she is lovely. She looks at me and groans and I push her on to the bed and kiss her softly. I nip my way down her body until I reach my prize. She is soaking for me as my fingers gently brush across her clitoris making her shiver.

I part her thighs gently and lose myself in the exquisite taste of her pussy. My tongue gently stroking and sucking her as she cries softly, her swollen clit tastes divine as my tongue swirls and sucks it. I stand and quickly undress and climb back down sucking her until she orgasms as I stroke my cock. I hover over her and sink into her and groan.

"Oh fuck you feel so good baby" I mumble lost in ecstasy. I fuck her slow and deep making her feel every inch of me as she comes over and over. Finally I come deep inside her losing myself as my climax sends aftershocks through me.

We lay for a while naked caressing each other then we dress and head back to our seats. Our meal is served and we watch a movie to kill some time.

"Mr. Grey, Miss Steele please buckle your seat-belts we will be approaching Edinburgh in about twenty minutes." The flight attendant Amy says softly and smiles at us while the other flight attendant Roxanne removes our dishes and closes our trays. Amy moves our seats in the upright position. Our third flight attendant James hands us hot steam towels for our faces and offers us some gum to help with our ears popping. Anastasia is clearly not used to the royal treatment and she just looks like a kid in a candy shop brimming with joy it's a pleasure to see her so happy.

"Almost there baby, I can't wait to make love to you in a castle" I say as my teeth trace her ear.

"Me too, although I'd gladly stay on board just to have you make love to me like you just did" and she bites that juicy fucking lip and my cock stirs again.

"There always the ride home baby"

**Sorry it took so long for an update. I have had a busy last month. I spent time traveling and visiting family in various states. I decided on a road trip which was not so fun being that I was the only driver with a car full of teens. Lets just say I've had my fill of boy bands for a while! Anyway I'am back now and will have more regular updates. I hope you all had a wonderful holiday season and a very happy new year. Thanks for all your support of my FF stories. xo**


	31. Chapter 31

**The New Housekeeper Chapter 31**

We arrive at the castle just around twilight time and are greeted by various staff members who have already been told to make themselves scarce except around meal time. I want this to be an intimate experience for us with little or no interruption. There are separate staff quarters on the property and I have alerted them that they will be called when needed only. Taylor will also be staying in a separate guest house with other security members as well. I want to be able to make love to Ana at any time. This our time.

As we enter the castle Anastasia says she's read about it in a book and gives me a complete history as we walk through it. Damn my woman is smart.

"Christian I read this book about castles in Scotland when I was working at the library, do you know there was once a dungeon here where be-headings and torture took place? It was built in 1374" and she goes on excitedly as I listen intently then she pauses suddenly.

"Wait a minute; you already know all this don't you? A dungeon, torture chamber, you have a dirty little mind. Good thing I have experience cleaning up after you" and she slaps my arm teasingly.

"I may have to take you down there if you don't behave" she threatens and oh fuck there's my dick again pushing, straining against my slacks.

"Oh Anastasia, I'll have to be a bad boy but as much as I'd like that right now lets just finish the tour have some dinner and get some rest tomorrow is a long day and I have something special planned.

"Okay" she nods

The castle is magnificent and the furnishings are exquisite. I may just be tempted to purchase my own castle so Ana and I can escape whenever we'd like.

I will wait until she's asleep tomorrow night to set all the gifts under the elegant 10 foot tree that sits next to an enormous stone fireplace. We are both going to be pretty jet lagged if we don't rest so after dinner I'll have her for dessert then bed.

It took almost two hours to see this place and that's with skipping details. The dinner was a traditional Scottish meal of venison stew, Maisie Magennis dumplings, Scottish shortbread, Dundee cake and Scottish black buns as well as several other rich and delicious dishes and wines. We were both so full we could barely move afterwards.

"Lets shower then bed, I'm exhausted Christian" and she rises from the table and holds her hand out to me.

We head into the main bedroom, it is filled with stone walls and rich dark woods with a roaring fireplace that's takes up half the wall. There are luxurious rugs and pillows in front and a small table with some cognac waiting for us. The bathroom is colossal with a tub big enough for ten and a stone and marble shower to hold the same amount of people with shower heads on the walls and ceiling with stone benches surrounding every wall and we both glance at each other.

"I'm too tired for shower sex, I need the bed this time" she laughs and rubs her full tummy.

We both get under the hot water and wash quickly. I am exhausted too it's really been a long day and I need to make up for the time difference if we are going to be on UK time for the next 6 nights followed by Paris time. Its eight hours ahead here from Seattle time and it will be nine hours ahead when we arrive in Paris.

I grab us each a small glass of cognac and sip slowly. This should help relax us after a long fucking travel day.

The bed is a massive four poster hand carved wood canopy bed with rich wine colored linens and luxurious bedding. After we dry off, Ana twists her wet hair into a long braid and climbs naked into bed. I follow and snuggle up close to her kissing her lips softly as I tell her how much I love her. She slips her sweet tongue in my mouth and kisses me delicately making my cock hard. I slide my hand down and feel her arousal and then slip my finger into my mouth to taste her sweetness.

She begins taking the lead this time and climbs over me straddling me while planting luscious kisses all over me. I groan loudly as she makes her way down to my cock. She squeezes gently and strokes me nice and slow as I gyrate my hips and groan.

"Yes baby, that feels good" I hiss and slowly her tongue swirls around my tip licking off the bead of moisture.

"You taste so delicious baby" she groans and slowly takes me all the way in sucking deep and slow.

Oh god that fucking feels so good. I love the way she sucks my cock. I'm almost whimpering from the feeling of her slow sensual ministrations of her tongue. I hold her head close to me as I guide her in and out.

"AAAhh" I cry out.

She takes me out of her mouth and slowly licks down the back of my cock and down my balls as I grunt and groan begging for more. It feels so good; she's never done it like this before. She pulls my thighs apart and strokes her tongue up and down my thighs then slowly grazes her teeth on my balls. My hand grips my cock tight and tugs fast and hard as she licks all around me.

She is groaning loud as she licks me then climbs over me and plunges her tongue into my mouth. I love how she is taking me this time. She takes my cock and rubs the tip around her entrance and I watch mesmerized by her boldness

"Oh fuck baby, you are so hot. I want you to fuck me Ana" and I grip her ass and give her a nice slap making her growl at me.

She slowly sinks down on my cock and leans down over me kissing me and sucking on my tongue and lips. She lifts her tight ass and starts to ride me slow at first as she whimpers then faster and faster. She looks so hot as she tugs at her nipples and rubs her clit, my hand grips her ass harder and pushes her deeper down making her take all of me as my other hand thumbs her clit along with her. She looks wild as she grinds herself into me hard, screaming my name as she comes around me. I lift her off of me and flip her over face down onto the mattress and slip my cock back into her.

My mind is in another galaxy as I fuck her so fast while she screams and comes all over me. I slow down just as I am about to come and pull her up slightly taking her breasts into my hands and tugging her nipples. I watch as my cock glistening with her arousal slides in and out, in and out and it's all I can take as I come all over her glorious ass.

"Damn baby that was fucking hot" I mutter breathlessly

"Oh Christian, that was amazing"

I pull her back close to my chest and kiss her hair softly as we drift off to sleep.

I wake up about 7am Scotland time which is 11pm Seattle time but I'm used to travel and the little sleep I usually get doesn't interfere with my schedule. I love watching Anastasia sleep she looks so peaceful and lovely, the sunlight is peeking through the window making her pale flawless skin glow. She has a slight rose blush on her soft cheeks, probably from last night. Damn that blowjob was hot. I'm not going to lie I may have trouble focusing if today if I think about it. Today we are going sightseeing to explore other castles and see a few towns.

Ana has been taking photos with my camera and I can't wait to upload them. Last night was a picture op missed but I was too lost in her to think of anything else. _Fuck I'm at it again thinking of that blowjob_. I need to wake her up so we can get on with the day. I plan on making love to her all night and showing her that dungeon later on for some fun.

Tomorrow is Christmas eve and the big day when I propose to her. I've mentally recited it to myself at least 500 times but I'm going to just let whatever comes from my heart take over. She overwhelms me with her love. I can't think around her but I know I want to spend every moment of the rest of my life with her, loving her, caring for her, protecting and worshiping her.

She's the one, the only one I want to be with forever so I want to make it special and romantic but not overdone, simple and honest. I pray she says yes. We have known each other for a while now and have been together for over three months as a couple. I know it's soon but when you find the one, who you want to be with for all eternity, why waste time? I still cant believe how fate brought her to me. If Gail wouldn't have gone to the library that day and struck up a conversation with Anastasia I don't think we would have ever met and that makes me feel physically ill.

Hiring her as my housekeeper was the best decision I've ever made. I knew I loved her the moment those big blue eyes connected with mine. I was lost then and even more so now.

"Ana baby wake up love" I whisper as I kiss her hair. She is still naked and her breasts look delicious. My hand traces over her nipple and she stirs a bit and groans. I smile and gently take it into my mouth and softly suck.

"Oh Christian, that feels nice. Good morning baby" she smiles

"Hi baby" I answer as I suck her breast softly and move to the other one.

"We should get ready soon, then have breakfast" and I continue to swirl my tongue around her now very elongated nipples as her hips start to slowly circle.

"Okay" she moans and I smile and slip my fingers into her gently in and out as I tenderly suck her nipples.

She lays back and arches her back and my hand moves faster as I bring her to orgasm. I cant help but lick my fingers, she always tastes so yummy but if I eat her pussy now I won't stop. My dick is so fucking hard right now though and I know I won't make it unless I fuck her quickly. I climb on top of her and slide in as I groan.

"It's going to be fast baby" and I pound into her hard as she pants. I can feel her tighten around me already.

"Come on baby, give it to me " and she lets go as I slam into her and find my release quickly.

That's much better, now on with the day.

**I wasn't going to post until tomorrow but I decided to finish this chapter tonight. I will start working on the proposal tomorrow then hopefully I will have some extra time to update my "If it's over FF" **

**Hope ya'll are well today. Did you enjoy this sexy chapter? Nothing like some good smut to get your heart jumping! Let me know if you like their trip so far. Next chapter will focus on the castle dungeon and maybe some kinky Fuckery then the following chapter will be the wedding proposal unless they get attacked by the Loch Ness Monster!**


	32. AUTHORS NOTE NOT A CHAPTER

**Authors Note: Not a chapter**

Hi everyone I hope you are all well. I guess I have some explaining to do! So here it goes.

First I will just say that NO I am not done with this story or my others. I have been going through some family difficulties with my soon to be ex husband. He's no Christian Grey but more like the vapor that steams off of dog shit in 100 degree heat and that's on a good day.

He has been playing dirty using the old I wont pay the bills tactics and has been making life very difficult for me and my daughter who is just 14. She has even missed school when he hides the car keys. I've called the police on him but the bastard put the cars in his brothers name and there wasn't anything they can do to help me. My son is 18 and attends college out of state but unfortunately his dad is playing the victim card to gain sympathy, very dirty and horrible thing to do is to manipulate your children to pick sides. My daughter is intelligent enough to make her own assessment of what her father is doing so I don't even attempt to do the brainwash tactics. Its wrong on every level.

In all truthfulness I don't love him and haven't for a while but I have been a stay home mom for so long and haven't been in the workforce for many years. So now I have multiple strikes on my side in a time where even a well educated qualified person cant get a job you have a girl like me who just turned 41 last week, I have very little work experience, and my soon to be ex has taken the cars, yes both.

So, jobless, car-less, under-qualified and in her 40's won't get me too far! In my defense I occasionally get carded for liquor and get hit on from guys way out of my league who just have a cougar fetish but i never own it and go back to my current reality which is bleak as of right now.

Before I stopped posting on here I wrote a full length original novel about young love but I have no idea how to try and get it published. Self publishing is too expensive. Maybe I'll post some chapters here in the future when I get my life together. For now my focus is on my daughter. I have to figure out how to get back in the workforce and gain financial freedom so I never have to depend on anyone again. Im pretty sure I'll fail but I'll still try, wont be easy without transportation. I live in FL and there is now public transportation in my area.

The work at home jobs are mainly scams or i'd be on that in a second. So for now please forgive me for neglecting my stories. I will try really hard to finish them as soon as I can, even some of the ones that say complete I may add too. Thank you Fefe3 for your beautiful message, it made my night better after one of the worst days I've ever had.

Thank you to all who read my silly fan fics and leave me long passionate comments that make me want to punch you or hug you for feeling so strongly about my stories. oh lord especially for if its over. You guys ripped me a new one for that and I love you all.

I feel like FanFiction readers and writers as crazy and pervy as we can be we all have this common bond that brings us together. Its like our little secret club. Fan fic fanatics are amazing! Thank you for your friendship. As soon as this abomination of a human being that I married stops these antics I will go back to writing my stories. There may be a day or two in between the mental torture I endure eases so I can focus on that fucking engagement and dungeon scene, bear with me please my friends in the meantime I still read FF a lot to relax so if you have any good ones msg me. I could use an escape. I have been reading stories by Kitties1 lately and she is incredible. Her Edward Cullen submissive to Dominate a journey story is just wow, a must read.

xoxo Taylor aka ShadyGreySteele


End file.
